<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solano by ObsidianBlade573</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168056">Solano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianBlade573/pseuds/ObsidianBlade573'>ObsidianBlade573</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry is Nerium Solano, Harry is a Cloudy-Sky, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianBlade573/pseuds/ObsidianBlade573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things changed after the War. His betrayers finally made themselves known but magic and death were not done with him and decided to give him another chance to happy. Reborn as himself but a stronger person for it. his trust was not so easily given this time around and he saved those who meant the world to him while foiling Dumbledore's machinations and wreaking merry hell over Hogwarts....<br/>Fate always had to stick her nose in his business but this time he was very happy with it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own...Purely a work of fiction</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry everyone, I've tried to give this story more spacing but when i check after nothing seems to have changed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preface</p><p><br/>That night in October, fifteen month old Harry James Potter died with his family but since the prophecy was in effect Lady Magic pulled in another Harry Potter from a different dimension who had also died young but at the age of nineteen after he had been thrown through the veil in the Department of Mysteries and being weakened by his so called friends that told him that he was too strong to control. It was a sin that he was gay because the marriage contract that Dumbledore had signed was null; not even love potions had worked to sway him to Ginny’s bed. They had hit him from behind with a stunner and then drugged him, taking him to the Department of Mysteries in the ministry. Once they were inside the room they tied him up so that they could air their grievances with him not falling into their plans to have his money, fame, power, etc.… They told how they had been paid to be his friends but it wasn’t enough for all the danger that he brought into their lives. They blamed him for the deaths of several people including his godfather and pseudo uncle. They even blamed him for being too pretty, too smart, and too strong. They hated him for keeping secrets that they could have used to manipulate him with and once they were done venting they tossed him into the veil. Death reaped his soul but not in the usual way. He was given to Lady Magic and placed in the body of his alternate fifteen month old body of himself.</p><p>“Death bows to no one, little master.”</p><p>“You are my heir, little heart; they won’t be able to chain you this time. How can they chain the sky?”</p><p>“Bring me Riddle’s soul, little master.”</p><p>“You can’t save everyone, little heart. So when you have completed this forced prophecy, leave Britain, travel and live. There are those whose souls will call to you. Bring them under your sky so they may have a home.”</p><p>“You will keep your memories but I’ve toned them down a bit so as not to drive you crazy. You have all your abilities and any abilities that this little one had including his magic.”</p><p>Time restarted as Hagrid came in and picked up the sleeping child who did not have a lightning bolt scar nor had a piece of Voldemort's soul latched onto him. He was not tainted and would never be. Poor Dumbledore and the rest should have left well enough alone.</p><p>The binds and blocks he had placed on baby Harry shattered as soon as he left to set up the fake wards at Privet Drive. Once Dumbledore and the others left Privet Drive after he had been deposited like a newspaper without even the courtesy of a warming charm. He did it himself, as well as changing the compulsions on the letter. There would be no beatings, no chore lists from hell, no starvation, no slave labor, no spoiling Dudley. He would be allowed to learn and be himself and any money they received for his care would go to his care. There would be no cupboard under the stairs. He refused to be abused again, once was enough of having to endure the Dursley treatment.</p><p>He was given a little above the bare minimum, as the compulsions helped but they fought them tooth and nail every step of the way. He was hated with the burning passions of seven suns even without Dumbledore’s compulsions adding to it. That in itself was actually very sad that it was fear (Vernon) and jealousy (Petunia) that made them hate him not that he had ever done anything to them. So when he turned eleven and after the whole ‘Hagrid rescuing him’ from the Dursleys cross country trip he decided that enough was enough and refused to return.</p><p>It was mentally draining and soul worrying to be around people that hated him just because he existed and was different.</p><p>“I know you hate me. You always have. So I propose an arrangement that will get me out of your house but I will need to remain on the property in order to keep the other magicals away.” He told them not that it was for them that he was even staying on the property but because it would keep Dumbledore from forcing him to remain in the Dursley hell. “Since I was never welcomed here, I never thought of this place as home or you people as family. You and yours will leave me alone and I will do the same for you. You can treat it as an out of sight, out of mind kind of thing. But I do request that Mrs. Dursley take me to the testing center and register me as home schooled.” Hadrian said and they agreed.</p><p>After he finished his talk with the Dursleys he returned to London on his own and got the things that Dumbledore made Hagrid keep him from. Yes he had lived several years in the magical world in his previous life but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t still ignorant to certain things. So he returned and got what would have kept him ignorant of the etiquette of the arrogant and pompous magicals. He also went into the mundane world and bought himself clothes and other necessities.</p><p>One of the reasons that Petunia had hated him was because he was pretty where Dudley was Vernon’s clone with her hair and eyes. He on the other hand was the perfect blend of his parents and a few Black family characteristics thrown in since Sirius had blood adopted him as his heir in this world.</p><p>The Potter hair could only be tamed by weight and length. His naturally thick hair reached his waist in a fall of ebony curls. His body was still petite but now he had developing curves and lithe muscle. He was nothing like they had expected and his new parents (Lady Magic and Lord Death) had sent him a gift for his eleventh birthday, a silver and gold twisted serpentine dragon choker that had an ankh charm with wings clutched in one of the dragon’s claws. The other claw held an emerald. The third claw held twin miniature battle fans and the last claw held a miniature trunk charm. It was beautiful and it protected his mind from manipulations and body form control potions and poisons.</p><p>His eyes were also not just emerald but amethyst and amber ringed and silver flecked. His skin was pale but healthy. He also was caught up on his inoculations in both worlds. He couldn’t wait for their reaction to his appearance; he was not James Potter’s clone and truthfully had never been. Another good thing was that he had Hedwig again. She really was actually his Hedwig but because her soul was reborn like him she was different. She had hidden in the body of a Snowy owl until Hagrid gifted her to him but was actually an ice phoenix. She was still a mother hen. They had bonded quickly and she was fiercely protective of him and him of her and he promised that he would not lose her again.</p><p>Also on that return trip back he had claimed his inheritance and had all his vaults password, blood and magic locked to himself only. Anything that had been removed before he had claimed his inheritance was to be returned and the thief would have to pay for the return of all ‘gifted/stolen’ property or there would be consequences. He was glad he had asked that goblin for a book on goblin etiquette, as it made it easier to deal with the greedy little thieves. After he returned from London he set up a magical tent that looked rather mundane on the outside but inside it was a two bedroom flat. He had gotten a five compartment trunk. He used five crystals as ward stones to protect and hide himself from any that wished him harm and yes spying on him for Dumbledore was considered harmful to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It begins again...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He entered the barrier ignoring Molly Weasley and her brood. He looked nothing like how those books portrayed him and his lawyers would be taking care of those fools soon enough. He chose an empty compartment and was soon joined by Neville Longbottom followed by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. He had always regretted not getting to know Neville but this time around he decided that he would claim his god brother and help him become the man that he knew he could be. Once introductions had been made he tilted his head in thought and smiled at Neville who blushed bright red, “My mom left a journal that told me that you were her god son so that makes us brothers by my reckoning and I would very much like to get to know you Neville. Our parents were very close and the best of friends. I would like you to be my family. I also have pictures of us playing together when we were little if you want to see them. ”</p><p>Neville was shocked and blushed harder but nodded and smiled a real smile at Hadrian. Their conversation was interrupted when Ronald Weasley just burst into their compartment and sat down without being asked. He had been listening at the door when he heard Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott say his name in awe. He ignored the looks that they were giving him and introduced himself to Harry alone ignoring the other three.</p><p>While he had been talking Harry had pulled out a book and was pretending to be engrossed when Ron looked at him. It was a mundane book that taught about sentence structure and essay writing. He was aiming for Ravenclaw this time but he knew that Dumbledore probably had it already set up for him to be a Gryffindor and if that was the case he planned on knocking Hermione down a few pegs.</p><p>Speaking of Hermione she knocked on the door and asked if she could sit with them. Susan and Hannah welcomed her but soon regretted it because of her abrasive know-it-all personality. Being a half blood, Hannah actually handed her a book on Wizarding etiquette. Hermione was offended but took the small book and read it anyway. She questioned both Susan and Hannah relentlessly until they had to change into their robes but Hermione was already wearing hers.</p><p>Once the girls were done they stepped out so the boys could change. Ron and Neville kept their backs to Harry since their faces were red after they saw him undress. The girls returned and Harry put his bag into his trunk and sat beside Neville. The cut of Harry's robe was slightly different and offered more mobility, not that anyone noticed. He pulled his hair into a messy bun on the back of his head and put on his hat like the other first years all the while ignoring the stares he was getting.</p><p>Ron was confused; this boy looked nothing like what Dumbledore told him that he would. The only thing that held true was that he was small and had black hair. Harry Potter wore nice clothes, didn’t wear glasses and didn’t have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He also looked more like a girl than the girls that were in the compartment with them. He didn’t know how to approach this Harry Potter who was intimidating despite looking so weak. He and that annoying Granger chit joined Harry and that almost squib Neville Longbottom in the boat.</p><p>Harry was cackling in his head at the confused look Ron Weasley had on his face and the bitch face Hermione Granger wore after he told her off for citing that she knew all about him because she read a few books. The hat had forcibly sorted him and Neville into Gryffindor. According to the hat he was still more suited to Slytherin and Neville would have actually done well in Hufflepuff but Dumbledore needed them in Gryffindor for his plans. Harry saw Dumbledore frown when he saw his appearance and him sitting beside Neville instead of Ron Weasley who he was ignoring.</p><p>Seeing the Potter brat for the first time since he had left the boy on Petunia’s doorstep was clearly an oversight on his part since the child looked nothing like he had hinted at to others. It was obvious that none of his spells had taken root.</p><p>McGonagall was giving him the stink eye but he ignored it with practiced ease. Harry Potter looked like the noble heir he was if a bit more feminine and not the malnourished attention starved waif he needed him to be. He looked to Severus who was frowning and he knew that the man saw a black haired Lily Evans and not a James Potter clone with Lily’s eyes. Despite this setback he wasn’t deterred. Snape would still do his part since the boy actually did look to have been pampered.<br/>After the first week of classes he couldn’t wait to get an assessment of the Potter brat. Only Serverus Snape had something bad to say about Harry Potter and it was clear that he had past biased feelings due to Harry being James Potter’s son.</p><p>Three days after the meeting Harry decided to pay McGonagall a visit, “Excuse me Professor McGonagall but I have a few questions since you are also the deputy head.”</p><p>“Come in Mr. Potter and have a seat. What seems to be the problem?”</p><p>“My question is about the parchment rolls and the quills.” He started taking out the things from his bag and placing them on her desk. And then taking out the muggle equivalent, which were parchment sheets, clear folders and a quill pen, to explain what he was asking, “This,” he said pointing to the parchment sheets, “are more proficient.” Then he picked up the pen and wrote on the sheet and sketched a picture of McGonagall then placed it into the clear sheet protector then handed it to her to examine. “It is parchment paper and I used a quill pen to write. It takes up less space when stored. Although in the mundane world parchment is only used for official documents since it is expensive.” Then he took out a spiral bound notebook and showed her his notes for her class, “I would appreciate it if Hermione Granger would stop annoying me on what I use to take my notes on, after all these are MY notes not hers, besides this way makes it easier and more efficient to keep up with the information and it is not as wasteful as using parchment rolls. My question is, is this acceptable for me to use since there is no rule that forbids it I’ll even compromise and use the parchment rolls for tests and special assignments.”</p><p>“May I see a blank sheet and your pen?”</p><p>Harry handed over the items and McGonagall wrote a few sentences to see how it turned out. While she was writing he asked, “Professor why are there no English, Math, language and Science classes? An English class would help with essay writing and Math would prepare those for artihmancy, language would help with pronunciation of spells and the science of chemistry would actually help with potions. Hogwarts could buy these things in bulk and sell them to students and use the money to buy new brooms for the beginner classes or other needed items; or even ask a few alumni to donate brooms instead of the travesty that the beginners are forced to use. Truthfully I have a lot more questions but I don’t want to waste your time. I do understand the need for traditions but I am confused as to why the major magical holy days have been replaced by mundane holidays shouldn’t there also be classes that teach the mundane raised and born about the magical world and then classes to teach the magic raised about mundane things and that travesty of muggle studies is about a century out of date and why isn’t a muggle born teaching that class instead of a pureblood who has no idea the true scope and depth of the subject.”</p><p>McGonagall looked up as if she had been slapped but Harry didn’t give her time to answer since he just continued on with his info dump, “I am actually curious about magical history but Professor Binns has ruined it and I was very interested in potions until Snape ruined that as well. He doesn’t even waste the time to teach us safety or how to use the instruments properly to avoid mistakes or what reactions we should have when adding ingredients. He just writes a potion on the board and tells us to make it as if we have been making potions for years. He’s a bullying petty man stuck in the past. I am not James Potter. I never knew my father since Voldemort murdered him when I was only a year old, blaming me for whatever my father may or may not have done to him is ludicrous and a sign of mental instability if he can’t distinguish me from my father who has been dead for ten years. If possible I would like to ask Madame Pomfrey to teach me potions since she is a healer and obviously knows how to since she is charged with keeping us healthy or there needs to be another teacher for first thru fourth year and let Snape just teach those who actually know what they are doing. In fact there needs to be at least two or three teachers per subject; since the workload must be hard on you all or you could intern a few aspiring teachers in your subject. They would gain experience and help you to lighten your workload. Sorry for taking up your time with me venting.” He said and dismissed himself leaving the pen and several sheets of parchment paper for her use.</p><p>McGonagall was at a loss for words. She actually took the memory out of her head and called the other heads of house including Snape so that they could view it and get their input.</p><p>That night after dinner the four heads of house met and she showed them her memory of her talk or rather Potter venting to her. After seeing the memory she showed them the parchment sheets and the pen. It was quite telling since Snape’s only complaint was being called a bullying petty man with mental instability and the fact that it was Harry Potter who had suggested and asked those questions.</p><p>“Enough… Severus! Now answer me honestly without bias since you are the only one of us four with knowledge of these things. Because I can see that it would help us all around.” McGonagall began but was interrupted by Flitwick, “I think Mr. Potter would have made an excellent Slytherin.”</p><p>Sprout nodded and then added, “Actually he could have gone into any house. He’s hard working like my Puffs, smart like a raven, cunning like a snake and brave like a Gryff. It took balls to come and implement a plan that catered to both of the teachers and the students and by suggesting that we ask the former graduates to donate school brooms. I can see that happening if we asked a few purebloods and put it in the paper it would be doable. They would get recognized and we would get new brooms. We can use that to actually get a lot of things for the school; that have been long overdue. I know you are thinking of doing it. I am even of a mind to ask for donations and naming a greenhouse after the one who donates the most.”</p><p>“Those extra classes would also help with the bullying problems, as well as the pureblood problem as it would teach the muggleborns and explain why things are the way they are but I don’t understand the term intern.” Flitwick added and looked at Snape.</p><p>“It’s like an apprentice without the obligations, they can be paid a small amount but since they would be living here the amount we pay them would be very small but then if they are students we won’t have to pay them. We wouldn’t be training a master but for instance a type of helper for a master and if they are worth it we may even find an apprentice. We can even use some of the seventh years. We wouldn’t have to pay them but offer a passing grade for their help.” Snape said smirking then scowled since it was Potter’s idea. “Damn that brat.” He tacked on only to hear the other three laughing and then the plotting began.</p><p>They were at a stalemate about the extra classes but they did gain a few helpers per subject among the seventh and sixth years. It freed up a lot of time for the teachers and they could just breathe and pursue ways to increase their knowledge in their chosen fields.</p><p>Even Voldemort riding on the back of Quirrell’s head thought that the idea had merit. He even approved of the etiquette classes for the muggleborns. He was surprised that it was Harry Potter that suggested it.</p><p>Dumbledore was not happy having seen the memory after Minerva had already shown it to the other teachers though he pretended like he was after the fact that McGonagall had written to the board with the idea of teaching the muggleborns so that they would understand why things were the way that they were. What shocked him was that the board agreed with it. The teachers got their helpers and Hogwarts got a new magical etiquette teacher for ALL students and for first years it became mandatory.</p><p>Surprisingly Augusta Longbottom and Narcissa Malfoy would be teaching it. The Muggle Studies got a muggleborn helper that updated the class. Madam Hooch even got the donated brooms that she needed for the beginner flying classes by implementing the plan to get a few alumni to donate them and the old brooms were used to teach maintenance and repair. First years were even taught how to play quidditch. It was during one of these games that Harry was made seeker of Gryffindor without his permission. McGonagall strong armed him into it. She couldn’t even keep a straight face after she informed him because he was pouting something fierce and just looked too adorable with his arms crossed over his chest and ‘glaring’ she had to stop herself from cooing and pinching his cheek. She ended up showing the memory to several female teachers after he left.</p><p>The Gryffindor team caught on quick and used Harry shamelessly as a weapon against Oliver Wood when he went overboard on their training. All Harry had to do was flash those big eyes and pout and Oliver folded like a bad hand in poker. Oliver put up a valiant struggle but it was no use and he could be heard complaining to the other quidditch captains about it. Flint called him a weak kneed wuss and even sought out Harry Potter only to fall prey to the look as well. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff captains didn’t even try.</p><p>During his first game after batting away the curse his hair came loose from the bun he had it in and flew free and Gryffindor won. Flint called foul and later complained that Harry was using his pretty face to distract them since everybody froze and watched him dive for the snitch. For the next match Harry braided his hair, Ravenclaw captain called foul when Harry pouted after being blocked by their seeker who actually cooed at the small Gryffindor. After the match McGonagall could be heard cackling in her office after a visit from the other heads about her new seeker. Hufflepuff hadn’t fared any better since Cedric Diggory, their seeker was distracted by Harry’s smile.</p><p>Harry even pranked the twins without fear of retaliation, the one time they attempted he turned to them with tears glossing his eyes making them shine and they just folded. Harry then walked away and they heard him cackling out of sight.</p><p>“Forge, he got us again”</p><p>“I know Gred.”</p><p>An hour later at lunch before the doors of the Great Hall the twins could be seen bowing saying they were not worthy before Harry who tilted his chin up and looked down his nose at them and saying quite imperiously “Come along minions we have things to discuss.” He ruined the image by laughing and then dragging the twins inside and sitting between them and began to actually plot a school wide prank. Those with self-preservation instincts actually shivered seeing the three heads together plotting. Harry even charmed his hair red so he blended well and three red heads were now plotting. There were several teachers who had to leave after seeing him with hair like his mother. He was Lily’s clone and it shocked them to their core.</p><p>“My first prank as your boss is to do absolutely nothing. Just let them see us together laughing and you nodding and smirking deviously. They will prank themselves. Fred and George looked at each other skeptically but did as Harry said and before the day was over chaos reigned the twins were in Gryffindor tower kneeling at Harry's feet with adoration on their faces and Harry cackled at the display and then plotted a real prank and Hogwarts castle herself became his enabler, no one was exempt.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Ronald Weasley just had to be an ass and Hermione just had to be a bossy busy body and got her feelings hurt. He told McGonagall and she went to get Hermione before Quirrell came in ranting about a troll. Dumbledore tried to send them out but Harry refused to move citing that they would be safer if they remained in the Great Hall instead of traipsing through the castle with the potential of running into the troll. So the students were allowed to stay and Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid and a few other teachers stayed to protect them while Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape went to look for the troll. Barely five minutes had passed when the troll busted into the great hall. How the professors missed it would remain a mystery. Hagrid took it on but even he was no match as the teachers stood frozen and indecisive. Harry asked Hogwarts for Gryffindor’s sword and Fawkes appeared with the sorting hat. Harry reached his hand into the hat and pulled out the sword. He knew that he was too light to do any real damage so he climbed on the table and yelled for Hagrid to move; drawing the troll’s attention. Orange flames raced up the blade as he jumped up and let gravity add weight to his swing. He sliced through the club and the troll, who was nearly split in half. It collapsed dead. Hogwarts used the troll’s death to activate long forgotten wards that would protect the students as the troll’s body turned to ash. He yelled at the frozen teachers to get Hagrid to Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>Fawkes ruined his image by sitting on his shoulder and cooing while preening his hair. In fact this was the scene that Dumbledore and the others walked in on; Harry holding a smoking sword and Fawkes cooing and preening his hair.</p><p>Hagrid was finally taken to the infirmary and Harry was ushered into Dumbledore’s office for questioning along with McGonagall and Snape. Harry just looked at them unperturbed and said, “I asked lady Hogwarts for help and Fawkes arrived with the sorting hat. I put my hand in and when I pulled it out there was a sword. Since I am a light weight I climbed on the table and jumped after I drew the troll’s attention and Hagrid moved out of the way. I descended and the sword lit with fire and sliced through the club and the troll. But what I want to know is how did you miss the troll since it came in not five minutes after you had left if it was supposed to be in the dungeons.”</p><p>Snape lost his cool and snapped out fifty points from Gryffindor and detention. Hogwarts rumbled ominously and Dumbledore made Snape retract the point deduction and the detention before the castle had calmed. Harry was dismissed and walked out like a boss.</p><p>The founder’s portrait awakened in a long forgotten room and Hogwarts led Harry to the room. While Harry had been in route, she had the elves clean it and leave tea and snacks for Harry.<br/>Harry entered the room and took a seat before the life sized painting of the founders. This was new. He thought as he sat and waited for the four to notice him. When they didn’t he spoke up, “I guess I really am related to you four. The four in the painting froze and stared at the child who was sipping tea. They saw the mirth dancing in his uniquely colored eyes as he then addressed them as gramps (Godric Gryffindor), grand-da (Salazar Slytherin), grams (Helga Hufflepuff) and grandma (Rowena Ravenclaw).</p><p>They spluttered at the audacity of the child before them, who looked back with a serene smile on his face. They and several in the future would learn to be wary of that smile. “What is your name child?” Helga asked.</p><p>She missed the smirk but Salazar hadn’t as the brat opened his mouth and said, “Lord Hadrian James Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw Slytherin, and Ambrosia; heir of Lady Magic and Lord Death at your service.” Harry was cackling in his head since he had said everything in parseltongue and then repeated it in English. They looked like they had been slapped and he couldn’t hold it in any longer especially since the four fainted and peels of musical laughter left his full lips.</p><p>Hedwig appeared in a ball of ice and snow and rested on the back of his chair also clearly amused by the sight before her. Harry sent a rennervate at the portrait to wake up the founders. They twitched and sat up looking at the small child who once again was wearing a serene smile and watching them from glowing eyes.</p><p>“Now I guess I was brought here to give you four a history lesson but since the professor is dead and his ghost is stuck on Goblin Wars you will get the abridged version." That began about two hundred years ago to the present including the fact that he reincarnated into a different dimension into his own counterpart’s body when the child had been murdered by Slytherin’s other descendant who also happened to be descended from Cadmus Peverell the middle brother and he was descended from Ignotus Peverell the youngest brother.</p><p>“Tom Morvalo Riddle was his name before he changed it to Lord Voldemort and split his soul into several pieces. He attacked my family and murdered us all on the assumption of hearing a partial prophecy told to him by a second hand source. Through their belief and the attack on me and my family it became a self-fulfilling prophecy. Two parts of his soul are here in the castle right now. The main part is basically a wraith and is attached to the back of professor Quirrell’s head while the other piece is attached to Ravenclaw’s diadem in the Room of Requirement.” He told them and continued on telling them of Dumbledore and his lover and their falling out, the death of Dumbledore’s sister and continued on to the old man’s manipulations for his greater good and all the lives he ruined because he dropped in popularity and how he had along with Voldemort and Grindelwald ruined magical Britain as well as the corruption in the Ministry and the Wizengamot starting with the minister himself. He told them of wars in the name of blood purity and the wars fought to keep incest in families and how they were too stupid to realize that they were breeding the magic out of their lines. “It’s all quite fascinating; reminiscent of a Shakespearean play in the past but after your time, still but a soap opera in mine. So much has been lost and called dark. Magic is magic and it is the intent behind the spell that can make them evil. Only black magic is inherently evil from what I’ve learned.”</p><p>"Then name a light spell that can be used as a dark spell.” Salazar said.</p><p>“I’ll name two, wingardium leviosa and accio.” Harry said.</p><p>“Explain how spells for lifting and summoning can be classified as dark or evil.” Ravenclaw said.<br/>That serene smile once again found itself on Harry’s face as he spoke, “I could lift a very alive person into the air and drop them from the top of the castle or off a cliff. I could use the summoning spell to summon the heart or eyes into my hand or use just enough power to make the heart move out of place. Now that I think about it a simple tickle hex can be used to commit murder; hell a light spell can be used in that way too. The so called unforgivable were actually once spells used in healing or on farms and were taken and perverted into what they are today.”</p><p>“I pity your enemies. You are a frightening child and if my senses are correct then you are also extremely powerful.” Godric said looking at the child before him.</p><p>“I agree and his looks are just camouflage. What creatures are in your lineage child?” asked Helga.</p><p>“I was told that there was high elf, fey, in your time but veela, siren, succubus, and vampire in the last five hundred years I think.”</p><p>“What did you inherit?” asked Rowena.</p><p>“All of them. I am what is now called a hybrid, since I inherited some elements from them all.”<br/>The founders were very fascinated by the child before them and then something clicked in Helga’s head since she had been a healer so she asked, “Are you a bearer?” Harry looked confusedly at her so she answered, “Are you able to have children despite being male.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m only eleven and I was a late bloomer in my previous life. I was murdered before I had the chance to experience the pleasures of the body and before that I was just trying to survive. I had no time to experiment but I think I learned more towards males since I desired to be protected instead of always being the one who protects others that were ungrateful for the sacrifices I made on their behalf and still demanded that I give them more of myself and my life for them.”</p><p>“It has gotten late childe. We will speak again and you need your beauty sleep.” Salazar said and Harry pouted before he got up and left leaving them to absorb all that he had told them. Hogwarts led Harry to a door that would open into the first year’s dorm and he took a shower before going to bed. When his dorm mates came up stairs Harry was in bed sleeping soundly without a care in the world.</p><p>Once they were alone the founders began to discuss all the things that young Hadrian had told them and they were not happy; particularly Salazar, after hearing that he and his line went bat shit crazy. That he was a blood purist, him who was actually the only non-pureblood out of the four of them. Yes, he was not a pureblood but he was an aristocrat. His issue had been because the lower class magicals were weak willed and led the crazies to others who were then killed. There were a whole lot of issues he had with them but he was not a blood purist. Hogwarts confirmed that yes, Tom Riddle aka Voldemort was his descendant and was currently nothing more than a shade on the back of a professor’s head in the castle in search of the Philosopher’s Stone that the current headmaster set as a trap for Voldemort and to test young Hadrian.</p><p>The founders were pissed. Voldemort was dangerous and insane and this glory hound fool of a headmaster willingly allowed such a threat into their school to test an eleven year old child and because of an asinine self-fulfilling prophecy. Most of Hogwarts defenses were down because he was playing chess with children’s lives and from what young Hadrian revealed the thing that Tom Riddle became could be laid at Dumbledore’s feet.</p><p>“There isn’t much we can do; with us being dead and all and Hogwarts power being drained by that manipulative old bastard.” Godric said as he paced within the frame.</p><p>“Then we do what we can.” Helga said.</p><p>“Then we help our descendant. We aren’t any help outside the castle walls but while he is within we can protect him.” Rowena said.</p><p>“Well there is a silver lining, Hadrian is probably more dangerous than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. His looks alone will make many hesitate.” Salazar added then Hogwarts showed them several things.</p><p>Godric was on the floor in stitches laughing at the chaos young Hadrian had caused. Lady Magic and Lord Death appeared before the painting and those inside froze and bowed at the two entities. Lady Magic smiled at four of her favorites and said, “The little one is indeed dangerous and he has inherited an ability that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort possesses. He is an active Sky, one of the purest to ever have been born. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort are skies as well but they are too corrupted and will never go active, it is also one of the reasons they seek to destroy young Hadrian or control him. In your time it was known as active soul shade and Hadrian would have been orange aspect.” The four in the painting gasped. “When the time is right his knights will seek him out and they will become his family.”</p><p>"Is he really all our descendant?”</p><p>“Yes. So teach him well about the old magics.” Lady Magic said and they disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i do not own</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa had been watching her son and she was really annoyed with his behavior when he thought that she wasn't looking but Hadrian Potter had drawn her attention as well. His not so mere presence called attention but the child avoided it like the plague and for a muggle raised child with no knowledge of the magical world until he turned eleven he was surprisingly adept and she found herself wanting to teach him how to wield his looks like the weapon that they were.</p><p>Blacks are naturally beautiful, it was why the lunacy was mostly ignored and the fact that they tended to be powerful and James Potter’s spawn seemed to have inherited the Black looks and Potter charisma and magical power but he had his mother’s mind set.</p><p>She remembered Lily Potter nee Evans very well. Lily Evans had been a force of nature; magically gifted, mentally sound and beautiful. Lily may have been sorted to Gryffindor but she was a true Slytherin and the fact that her son was still alive when there had been many mothers who have died to protect their children from the dark lord.</p><p>Only a true Slytherin could plan and execute such a feat. In truth James Potter and his group had decidedly Slytherin tendencies. She also knew that it was Peter Pettigrew that had betrayed the Potters and her innocent cousin was rotting away in Azkaban without an heir. But imagine her shock when she saw the Black heir ring on Harry Potter’s finger among three others. While her son who had more Black blood had been rejected and the only way that her Draco would be able to claim the Black inheritance was if there were no more heirs. So she watched Potter and wondered why he was worthy when her own pureblood son was not but she knew deep down that her son was more Lucius than her. <em>‘Be careful what you ask for.’</em> They always say.</p><p>Upon the first five minutes she realized why Potter had been chosen. The power rolling off the child was stifling and kept the weak away and beckoned the strong.</p><p>The only Slytherin first year able to spend more than a few minutes in his presence was Blaise Zabini. The Weasley twins, and surprisingly Neville Longbottom were frequently in Potter’s company. She turned to Augusta Longbottom and did something that she never would have in the past she asked, “What do you think of Harry Potter?”</p><p>Augusta actually gave her a resigned look, “He’s a terrifying child that should have been sorted into Slytherin but then the best Slytherins always ended up in Gryffindor. But that’s not what you wanted to know, is it?” Augusta sighed and then spoke for only Narcissa to hear. “I like him. He has a backbone; that so many lack, a sharp tongue and enough magical power and charisma to topple an empire on his own before you take into account all of his political power and who he is descended from. Between us, Neville told me that Lily Potter actually descended from two squib lines and the Potter line is actually older than we thought. I know you have noticed the rings on his hands. There may be only four but those four are actually combinations of several families. I pity Dumbledore’s blatantly obvious attempts in trying to manipulate Potter. I predict that, that saccharine smile Potter wears will become a thing to fear; because it will either precede chaos, devastation, or death.”</p><p>“Do you mean that he will become a dark lord?”</p><p>“No. He’s actually too pure for that route of stupidity. He’s the type that no matter how bloody his hands become his soul would remain pure. He takes care of those that earn his trust and protects them fiercely. That Ronald Weasley is a lazy ass jealous bully. He did something to my Neville that he won’t tell me about. Potter found out and now Weasley avoids Potter and my Neville as if the hounds of hell are nipping at his heels. All Potter has to do is look at him and he clams up. It’s actually quite funny if you see it. I am sad to inform you but your son and his little group ran afoul of Potter’s temper and they are terrified of him now.”</p><p>“Thank you for telling me. It seems I have been lax in my information gathering since they were children.” Narcissa said and stood wearing that similar saccharine smile that Potter wears when he is up to something.</p><p>Augusta shuddered and thought, ‘It must be a Black trait.’ Then her eyes roved over the Hufflepuff table and looked at Andromeda Tonks nee Black’s daughter, Nymphadora who was also wearing that smile while looking at her classmates. <em>‘Yep, that smile is definitely a Black thing.’</em> Augusta thought.<br/>Fifteen minutes later Augusta saw Narcissa leading a scared Draco towards one of the abandoned classrooms wearing that smile. She almost pitied the child but she couldn’t help cackling in her head, this is the most fun she’s had in ages.</p><p>The door closed behind Draco like a death knell. His mother had called him out wearing that smile that Potter had worn when he spoke to him and his friends that one time. For someone so small and cute, Potter was scary as hell.</p><p>“You are aware that you and Harry Potter are distantly related. Why haven’t you tried to cultivate an alliance with him?”<br/>‘<em>There was no way that he could lie to his mother, she always knew and her punishments were swift.’</em> He thought and then answered. “I did but I think I offended him by emulating father and doing what he told me to do.”</p><p>“What did you do?” Narcissa asked, or rather hissed.</p><p>“I made an unkind remark about Longbottom then told him that I could introduce him to the right sort of people. He politely told me no thank you and I took offence and called him a freaky she-male. Since I couldn’t lose face in front of my friends I also challenged him to a duel. I figured with him being muggle raised that he wouldn’t know anything. I was wrong.”</p><p>If it wasn’t for the strict etiquette that she enforced on herself, Narcissa would have thrown up her hands and banged her head on the wall. “I know you haven’t told your father so what happened?”</p><p>“Potter went to uncle Serverus and told him that I had challenged him to a duel and he accepted but he only wanted the Slytherins to witness it in case another fool wanted to challenge him. Longbottom was his second. So uncle Sev took us to the dueling room and called the house. It was the weekend. Potter walked in unafraid to be in Slytherin territory. Some took offense. Potter wore this scary smile and released a, I guess you can say it was a battle aura. It screamed blood lust and death while he just stood there with that smile on his face looking so weak and innocent. Nearly the whole house passed out including me from the sheer pressure he exuded. Uncle Sev called it Potter’s win. Uncle Sev later ranted how Potter just skipped out like a child high on sugar, dragging an amused Longbottom with him. He was angry with us and said that we needed more training and not to speak of this nor to bother Potter or those close to him. I got detention.” Draco finished.</p><p>Narcissa sent Draco back. Once she was alone she warded the room and paced and cussed with each step. Augusta had been right. Later that night after all the students were in their dorms and Severus was in his office grading papers, she walked in and just looked at him wearing that smile once again and the man just threw up his hands throwing his quill on his desk in the process.</p><p>“Am I to assume that Draco blabbed to you about that incident?” He drawled.</p><p>Her smile never left her face as he just pulled out his pensive and put the memory in and gave her his own look. Without preamble she entered the pensive. When she exited looking amused she saw Severus drinking. She said nothing, just smiled and waited for him to speak.</p><p>“That smile must be a Black trait.” He griped and then sighed.</p><p>“As you saw he knocked out most of my house and the few that stayed conscious were trembling in fear and that little shit just stood there with that smile looking all weakly innocent. No child should be able to do that. Not even the dark lord made people faint. He didn’t even bother to draw his wand. Lily could do it and she used it to keep the Marauders in line. I think it’s a combination of Evans’ and Black heritage.”</p><p>“Augusta Longbottom told me the same thing. I think he inherited it from aunt Dorea, his grandmother. It’s probably why it never registered with me. I won’t tell Lucius but he and I will have words about the things he is teaching Draco.” Narcissa said and bowed her head, “Good night Severus.” She said and left Snape to his thoughts and drink.</p><p>‘Albus you are playing a dangerous game that you won’t win. Potter’s spawn is clearly not normal and you will rue the day that you anger him.’ Severus thought not realizing that in a few years Albus Dumbledore will know the extent of that child’s anger.</p><p>The year progressed and Harry spent a lot of time learning from the founders and some other portraits in his spare time and pranking with the twins while dragging a reluctant Neville with them. He and Neville also had tea with Hagrid once a week in his hut. Hagrid was bringing them in when Dumbledore stopped him and asked Hagrid to check the unicorn herd in the forest and told Neville and Harry to accompany Hagrid and help him.</p><p>Harry whispered to Neville, “I think that the old goat is setting us up for something. Shouldn’t a teacher or teachers be accompanying Hagrid instead of two first years this time of night?”</p><p>“You might be right. I’ll make sure to tell Gran. She has been looking for a reason to put Dumbledore in his place.”</p><p>Hagrid actually sent them in a separate direction alone. This time it was Neville who ranted quietly to an amused Harry, “Does he have no common sense? What the bloody hell are we going to do if we come across the unicorn killer? Offer the bloke our throats and give him the blade!”</p><p>They followed the blood trail and did come across the unicorn killer. Harry cast several spells to drive the monster away from the unicorn, which was at death’s door and summoned Hedwig who cried on the wound. With a terrified Neville at his back Harry kneelt next to the unicorn’s head and stared at the female in the eyes and gasped.</p><p>The unicorn was pregnant. He checked the developing fetus and sighed in relief when it registered as alright. He told the mare that her child was fine and they both would live. His flames burned the tainted bite off while Hedwig’s tears did their job. He conjured a bowl, and filled it with water which he dribbled into the mare’s mouth.</p><p>Centaurs appeared as she came to her knees and with lighting fast speed jabbed her horn in his heart. <strong>“Blessed child of Magic and Death, pure of heart and soul you have my blessing as well.”</strong> the unicorn said and glowing silver markings spread from Harry’s chest to cover his whole body in ancient script before sinking inside. Harry passed out but before his eyes closed they had turned pure silver and the unicorn removed her horn and turned to the centaurs and asked them to return the child to the castle. Half the group of centaur warriors led the unicorn back to her herd and deeper into the forest away from the threat that had come into their forest and the other half took Neville and Harry back to the castle followed minutes later by a confused Hagrid.</p><p>Dumbledore forgot or more than likely didn’t tell anyone that he had sent Neville and Harry with Hagrid into the forest so there was an uproar looking for them since they missed curfew and now to have Harry return unconscious in the arms of a centaur.</p><p>Dumbledore went to take him but he nearly dropped him because his body felt electrified the second he touched Potter. In the end it was Snape surprisingly who caught and carried him to the infirmary with Neville following.</p><p>Augusta rounded on a smiling Dumbledore who was pissed on the inside after the centaur told them what happened but not about how Harry Potter was blessed by the unicorn he had saved from the monster that Dumbledore had brought into the castle for his <strong>greater good</strong> and to test Potter.</p><p>Harry had gained something or several things in conjunction with his blessing. The unicorn had told him quite a bit more than the centaurs heard and he was sure that she had seen his past life. She actually laughed at what he was doing currently. She thanked him again for her life and the life of her unborn child.</p><p>Harry was unconscious for three days and he could feel the remains of the spells that Dumbledore had tried to use to control him. Harry imagined that the old fool was probably quite pissed since they didn’t work and any type of control potion would have evaporated before coming close to him. He could also sense the medical spells used to check his condition and health. He could even sense Poppy standing over him so he opened his eyes and she gasped.</p><p>“The color of your eyes has changed Mr. Potter.” She said by way of greeting then conjuring a mirror for him to see. They were pure glowing silver but as he watched they returned to their usual multi-color. Poppy had watched the change and decided to keep it to herself. She was actually a fan of the little terror and thought he was the cutest thing that had come through Hogwarts in a long time. She reluctantly let him leave since nothing was wrong with him and told him to take things slow.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Harry needed a new wand McGonagall realized after one of her classes. His wand shattered, wood splinters embedded in his hand and refused to be removed and the phoenix feather core wrapped around his wrist and sunk into his skin accompanied by the holly splinters that formed what looked like a branch over his hand with the feather wrapped around it. It all resembled a beautiful tattoo. He was excused from participating in all his wand required classes until she could take him to get a new wand.</p><p>After classes for that day she took him to Ollivander’s. The wand maker looked at Harry Potter and sent her to a wand crafter in Knockturn Alley to get him a wand made after he saw Harry’s hand with the new tattoo.</p><p>Reluctantly she led her charge to the wand crafter. Harry had to let his magic choose the components one of which came from Hedwig who appeared and gave him one of her feathers with a single tear on it that went into his new wand with the other cores which was no longer a wand but a six foot staff with three woods, a total of seven cores and an emerald plus three drops of Harry’s blood.</p><p>His staff was sentient and floated beside him once it was finally completed and took a day to do so. It was a powerful staff and a work or art as well.</p><p>When they returned the next evening to pick up Harry’s wand McGonagall was in shock and gasped at the sight of the six foot staff barely registering Harry murmuring about Potter luck striking again.</p><p>The wand crafter actually asked McGonagall to erase her memories of Harry’s staff after he paid seventy five gallons for it. McGonagall reluctantly did as asked and they left the shop.</p><p>The staff disappeared and McGonagall asked what happened, “She said that she would meet us at Hogwarts because she didn’t fancy traveling through the floo.” Harry told her.</p><p>McGonagall nodded ready for a drink. When they returned they were immediately summoned to Dumbledore’s office both sighed a bit annoyed with the man’s incessant need to know everything but went anyway. As they stepped before the gargoyle Harry’s staff appeared floating beside him. It glowed softly absorbing the knowledge the castle wished to impart. He had named it Serenity.</p><p>They ascended the stairs and were told to come in; it was worth being annoyed to see the look on Dumbledore’s face upon seeing the staff floating beside Harry. Harry cackled in his mind as Dumbledore visually pulled himself together before dismissing Harry. McGonagall dismissed herself before he could start his interrogation of her.</p><p>Harry made his way to the Founders’ Chamber as he had started to call the room where they taught him, to show them his new friend. Seeing the staff floating beside their protégé had frozen them to the point they looked like an ordinary painting. Tinkling laughter brought them around and Harry introduced Serenity to the Founders and the emerald twinkled in greeting. They got down to business on teaching him how to wield Serenity properly and on how to use wandless magic.</p><p>Exhausted he made his way to the tower with Serenity floating beside him. He ignored the stares as he drug himself to the dorms and just collapsed on his bed in his clothes already asleep. He was just glad that the holidays were coming and he would be leaving with Neville and his grandmother.</p><p>Neville still laughed at the look on his grandmother’s face when she first saw Harry’s staff in fact the purebloods and the teachers all wore the same look, he wasn’t fazed since he has come to expect the impossible from Harry whenever his little brother mentions that Potter luck struck again.</p><p>Quirrelmort was in a tizzy upon seeing that staff floating beside the little hellion. He wanted to bang Quirrell’s head on the wall by the implications. His saving grace was that the child wouldn’t know how to wield it properly yet since there was no one who would be able to teach him.</p><p>Harry wasn’t surprised that the fact that he now had a staff made it into the Daily Prophet and the sheep were calling him the second coming of Merlin. He so was not and refused to become their do boy this time around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger was glad that it was the Christmas Holidays; it wasn’t that she didn’t like Hogwarts but the people were another story. She wasn’t really bullied since Ron Weasley that one time but it was clear that she wasn’t liked only tolerated and Harry Potter always seemed to look at her in exasperation.</p><p>She didn’t know why but he frustrated her and he didn’t listen to a thing she said. Then there was the fact that his grades were better than hers and he was at the top of the year. No matter what she did or how hard she studied she still was second to him. He didn’t go out of his way to help others like she did (read: force her superior knowledge on others). Then to add insult to her feminine pride, he was very pretty and had cute mannerisms. At first she thought that everybody just liked him because he was the boy-who-lived and some did but the others genuinely liked being in his presence, her dorm mates said they felt comfortable and relaxed near him, well except for Ron Weasley and the Slytherins; they avoided him as if afraid.</p><p>Ronald Weasley officially hated Harry ‘Bloody’ Potter. He no longer cared that Dumbledore had demanded that he become Potter’s friend. Fred and George loved him and always found time to hang out with him. He didn’t want to admit it but Potter scared him; ever since that time he threatened Longbottom and Potter found out. The little girly boy caught him by himself; he didn’t really remember everything except for that smile, glowing eyes and the suffocating feeling of death about to reap his soul.</p><p>He was ashamed to say that he pissed himself and passed out. The twins were the ones that had found him since he had missed lunch and they knew that he never missed a meal. They asked him what happened and he told them that Harry had attacked him for no reason. The look that they gave him made him feel ashamed for lying since they looked at him and it was Fred that spoke first, “We just wanted to know if you’d tell us the truth and you lied to our faces.”</p><p>George had picked up after, “Harry already told us that he threatened you for what you said and did to Neville.” They then looked at their baby brother and just shook their heads sadly before they helped him up and brought him back to the dorm.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Harry left with Neville for the Christmas holidays. During the school year before the holidays, Augusta Longbottom had been watching her grandson since she became a teacher and it was all thanks to that little imp Harry Potter that she realized what a great disservice she had done to Neville by forcing him to use his father’s wand especially since Potter now had a staff. So one weekend she took Neville to get his own wand. Ollivander gave her the stink eye for forcing Neville to use his father’s wand but Neville didn’t end up with a staff but his wand had two cores and two woods.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>On Christmas Day they would visit Neville’s parents in St. Mungo’s but after that was the annual party that Augusta was hosting.</p><p>Harry didn’t give a damn about what was British proper wear when it came to his clothing and wore a Vietnamese Ao Dai in white. It was basically a knee length jacket and matching trousers. The design on the jacket happened to be a serpentine dragon with silver and gold scales and orange eyes. It seemed as if to wrap around his body. His waist length hair was in a single braid down his back. He made it a point to be just late enough that she couldn’t <span class="u">try</span> to make him change into the dress Neville was wearing.</p><p>Neville pouted at him when he saw the smirk on his face as they made their way to the greeting room where his grandmother’s left eye was twitching.</p><p>Augusta wanted to throw her hands up in exasperation of the little devil but she kept her composure as her guests started to arrive. By the time they had all arrived her eye was no longer twitching but rose in shock from the jealous looks several males were giving the littlest Potter including her own grandson.</p><p>Several women had to be restrained from cooing over the little hellion that was giving them that damned serene smile of his.</p><p>The days leading up to her party she had learned that the little devil had an angelic voice and demanded that he sing for her guest but he was stubborn and didn’t like attention even though he gained it just by being present. To mess with the purebloods he sung Silent Night by the Temptations. He received lots of clapping and there were even a few tears. He bowed his head and walked off. ‘He’s an angelic devil.’ were the thoughts of Augusta and Narcissa as the party wound down.</p><p>Augusta was surprised to receive an invitation for New Year’s from Narcissa but she, Neville and Harry went. This time Harry was wearing an emerald and gold ankle length Chinese male dress robe. It had wider sleeves that hid his hands and slits up either side and he wore black trousers to match the black designs on the top. This time his hair was pulled up in a braided bun and pinned with emerald and diamond tipped hair pins. Augusta did throw up her hands up, much to Neville’s amusement when she saw what Harry was wearing.<br/>Narcissa took one look at the little devil and just smiled. Even she had to admit that he had a killer fashion sense for what looked good on him and no one could imitate it. She would laugh later at the fools that had outfits made to look like what he wore for Christmas.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Lucius Malfoy was not happy after his wife returned for the Christmas holidays. He loved her and she could be quite terrifying when she wore that smile. Upon seeing it and Draco twitching he knew something had happened, especially after she addressed Draco as his son. He and Draco were scolded within an inch of their lives for their stupidity and once Draco was sent to his room she showed him her memories of Harry Potter. “Is that ‘smile’ a Black trait?” he mumbled since he was alone and fire called Severus who wore an exasperated look when he stepped through the floo.</p><p>“I see you have been informed.” Severus said and actually sighed, “He is wreaking merry hell with all Dumbledore’s plans and any attempts to manipulate him. How that child ended up in Gryffindor is more than likely Dumbledore’s doing but I am glad that he is not in Slytherin. My snakes twitch when he directs that damn smile in their direction.”</p><p>“You mean that smile Narcissa wears when she is about to raise hell on earth.”</p><p>“Yes.” Snape said and drained the glass Lucius handed him.</p><p>“Does he indeed have a staff?”</p><p>“Yes. At first I thought I would be dealing with a James Potter clone but instead we got a mixture of Lily’s brains, his grandmother’s cunning and wicked tongue and Potter’s charisma and Sirius’ devil may care attitude. The Weasley twins and Longbottom are his minions, female teachers cooing, male students drooling; it’s insufferable how that little shit has us moving at his pace. Don’t even get me started on the quidditch games we haven’t won a single one against Gryffindor. I swear Minerva cackles like the witch she is after every game.” They talked a while longer and got quite drunk.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Voldemort watched through Quirrell’s eyes as the students returned he was pissed, he couldn’t find his horcrux and the spells on the entrance where the stone was kept have been increased, old spells that he, Lord Voldemort has no knowledge of.</p><p>Harry was actually enjoying his time at Hogwarts this time around, watching both Voldemort and Dumbledore twitch was highly entertaining especially since he had long since removed the stone and would bring it to the Flamels when school let out for summer. He had sent a scathing letter about entrusting valuable artifacts to a manipulative old man that wanted to rule the world who didn’t give a damn about the safety of the children he was entrusted with to protect; that thought nothing of creating dark lords to keep their popularity.</p><p>Nicholas Flamel twitched at the howler he had received via snow phoenix from one Hadrian Potter who now had his stone. His position was made worse by the knowing ‘I told you so’ look on his wife’s face. He pouted as she sent the child a portkey for two weeks after Hogwarts let out.</p><p>Tests were finally over with and Harry was just leaving the Founders when he was waylaid by Quirrelmort who attacked since he didn’t see the staff floating beside the child. His cutting curse was blocked by a strong magical shield and glowing silver eyes turned on him. Before the thought of issuing another spell he felt himself hit with a fireball.</p><p>Quirrell was ash in seconds and Voldemort’s shade sought to attack Harry to possess him but bounced off a glowing silver shield that caused him great pain so he fled with those glowing eyes following him. He possessed another fool burying his essence deep in order to recover.</p><p>Harry removed all the protections he had set up so no one would be the wiser and to mess with Dumbledore. School ended shortly after with Harry being the top of his year and Neville in the top ten much to his shock.</p><p>Harry left King’s Cross via Hedwig and appeared at Privet Drive. He wandlessly set up his tent and protections. He took his tests during the first two weeks as a home schooled student. Then he was off to visit the Flamels. Dumbledore had already lied to Nicholas about the stone being destroyed. Nicholas didn’t mention having caught him in his lie but let his former old friend have his lie.</p><p>Pernell cooed upon her first meeting of the little devil known as Harry Potter. The boy looked nothing like how Albus had told them. They got their stone and made plans to fake their deaths but gifted Harry with a portkey that was linked to them so he could visit when he wanted and so that they could teach him some things which he gladly accepted. They also made him their heir in the event that something unforeseeable happened to them but didn’t tell him.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Petunia ignored the letter Dumbledore sent since Harry kept his word and wasn’t seen all summer in fact she didn’t even know if he was on the property or not. The only thing she missed was the money they got for him and the fact that he no longer cooked or cleaned. Those things fell on her and her alone but they had gotten their wish to be free of him. Dudley’s spoiling took a steep decline since they no longer had the funds to do it. Her shopping sprees also took a noticeable decline and Vernon’s temper increased and she feared it with harry no longer there for him to vent on. She destroyed the letter with a vengeance before Vernon saw it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of things still happened like before but most didn’t. Ginny Weasley still ended up with Riddle’s diary but Harry destroyed it the second week of school.</p><p>Harry also took great pleasure in making a fool out of Gilderoy Lockhart. The fool still had the dueling club but no one wished to challenge Harry who pouted something fierce after he wiped the floor with Lockhart who thought to show him up in front of the school.</p><p>Luna Lovegood was added to his friends while he got the twins to keep Ginny far away from him. Ginny complained to her mother about Harry not being like what she was told and the fact that he looked more girly than she did and how he didn’t even look at her and how Fred, George, and even Ron kept her away from him.</p><p>The fact that Ron was, shocked her more since they had a plan but Ron was not Harry’s friend. She pouted at the twins which usually worked but not this time. What she never knew was that Harry’s pout was better and he was scarier than their mother.</p><p>Molly hadn’t believed Ron when he told her that Potter was not what she thought and that Dumbledore was wrong. Ginny had tried to take her frustrations out on Luna and found herself thoroughly embarrassed by the telling off Harry gave her in defense of his friend.</p><p>Ravenclaws that bullied Luna also suffered under Harry’s wrath. By the time the year ended the Ravenclaw bullies were terrified of Harry like the Slytherins.</p><p>He had a talk with Narcissa about her husband allowing Voldemort’s old things to float around the school causing problems after he showed her the remains of the destroyed diary and told her what it was and what could have happened if the sleeping basilisk was released into the school. She also now knew that he was a parcel mouth. Lucius was in for hell once school let out with this asinine stunt to discredit Arthur Weasley. He also hinted that they should be nicer to their elves. There had been no running from destructive bludgers once Harry got a hold of Dobby.</p><p>Harry agreed to cook a meal, for Petunia signing his permission slip for Hogsmeade weekends, not that he needed it since he was emancipated. He was gone before Vernon got home. Petunia was irked because her family liked Harry’s cooking better than hers. Harry had also told her that he would be gone for the summer.</p><p>Vernon and Marge tried to get Ripper to find Harry but they had no luck. It was the most exercise the Dursley siblings had gotten in their entire lives running from several snakes that attacked them. Vernon called pest services but they didn’t even find a den. Yet when they tried again the same thing happened. Marge soon left taking her pissy dog with her who had come close to being snake food and refused to go outside after that and pissing all over her house in his fear.</p><p>Harry found Sirius earlier and brought him to the Flamels where Pernell healed him. They got him a trial in front of the ICW.</p><p>When the Weasleys returned from Egypt they were detained and Pettigrew was caught but even knowing he was an animagus the idiots at the ministry let him escape.</p><p>Remus Lupin was the defense teacher but there were no dementors and Sirius was a free man with a grudge against Dumbledore after Harry told him what he had pieced together after reading his father’s journal.</p><p>Remus got told off by Harry and Sirius found it funny until Harry told him off. The two old dogs were in the dog house and had to do a lot of sucking up and groveling at the feet of the small raven head.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Fourth year came and so did that thrice damned Tri-Wizard Tournament and fake Moody. He did go to the game but with Sirius and Remus. He had grown in height a bit and became even prettier.</p><p>Arthur Weasley and his two oldest sons finally got to meet the elusive Harry Potter thanks to Fred and George bringing him. Harry stopped the twins from betting with Ludlo Bagman. After Harry had returned to Sirius and Remus the elder Weasley siblings turned on the twins and dragged them off into the forest for a little chat. The twins highlighted their last three years with Harry as their enabler and the terror of Hogwarts. They told them of his ‘male’ fans, Ron’s fear and jealousy and Ginny being figuratively smacked down for bullying Luna in her first year.</p><p>“He’s a force of nature, terrifying and cute…” George began, “He’s powerful, and scarily smart. Dumbledore tried to force him to take Divination but he refused, no one will say what he told Dumbledore but we overheard McGonagall talking to the other heads of house about it apparently Harry told Dumbledore off, even had his lawyer present and levied charges against Dumbledore. The professors love him except Snape but even Snape doesn’t antagonize him. Harry has been the top of his year since the beginning, much to Granger’s frustrations. Dumbledore can’t control him and it’s got the old manipulator in a tizzy.” Fred said.</p><p>“Mom also needs to stop trying to force Ginny on Harry. He doesn’t like her and we doubt he ever will. You’ve seen him, does he look like someone who will end up with a girlfriend or a wife for that matter. We think he’s a bearer but he hasn’t bloomed yet. It has gotten to the point where we don’t know who we’re protecting; Harry from getting raped or the foolish males that attempt to corral him. They think just because they don’t see his staff floating beside him that he is defenseless. They are so very wrong. He’s been teaching us defense since all our DADA teachers are shit. Lupin was alright though. He’s also the reason we’ve beefed up.” George added.</p><p>“He makes us exercise and eat better. He proved that those of us on the quidditch teams are stronger than those who are not and we do our magic a great disservice by not using it since the more we use it the stronger it becomes. Even our grades have improved hanging around him. Lee has also improved by coming with us and has nicked named Harry <em>‘Bella Morte’</em> after he heard Zabini call Harry that after Malfoy stupidly challenged Harry to a duel, which Snape made the whole house watch. Neville said it didn’t last two minutes before Harry had the whole house unconscious just by releasing his battle aura and skipped out from the dungeons without a by your leave after Snape declared him the winner and wearing that scary ass smile that precedes chaos.” Fred said and then they all froze when the one whom they were talking about walked out from behind a tree wearing that smile.</p><p>“Imagine my surprise when I came to invite you to lunch and I find you two talking about little ole me in the woods without a shred of protection where anyone can hear. I taught you two better.” Harry began as he walked closer to the twitching twins much to the amusement of Bill and Charlie until those mesmerizing multicolored eyes flitted on them. “So Zabini calls me beautiful death. That’s new.” Those small hands moved swiftly and grabbed the twins by the ears and dragged them away to have lunch all the while scolding them and telling them that Neville had finally arrived.</p><p>It was Charlie who broke the frozen silence, “They like him.”</p><p>“Yes, but he doesn’t like them in the way that they like him and they know it.” Bill said as a barrier appeared around them and they heard tinkling laughter.</p><p>“Right… scary as hell.” Charlie said.</p><p>“The Potter/Evans genes are to be feared.” Bill added.</p><p>“But that smile was all Black.” Charlie twitched while Bill was examining the barrier before it melted away and they made their way back to their family.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Harry had just laid down to get some sleep when it was interrupted by those death eaters he had forgotten about. Dressed in short pants red silk pajamas he exited their tent positively reeking of death and destruction Remus and Sirius were cowering in the corner as Harry stepped out and into the path of the death eaters hair blowing around him in the wind of his power, his eyes glowing pure silver he raised his right hand and slammed all of them into the ground and preceded to walk over to them and stomped on them for disturbing his sleep with their stupidity and cussing them out.</p><p>Lucius was not a part of it although he had wanted to be but now seeing Potter literally walk over his fellow death eaters and kicking several in the balls for disturbing his sleep and fucking with the natives while stating that he didn’t give a flying fuck about Voldemort and if they like pain so much that he would give them a shit load of it. He thanked the gods that he had abstained but he was twitching with the look his wife and even his son was giving him as if saying, <em>‘See we warned you.’</em></p><p>The muggles that they had been tormenting were laid gently to the side. Sirius and Remus shakily followed Harry and saw the results of a combined Lily and James temper level one not that he knew it yet. Harry grabbed the ring leader by the throat and lifted him from the ground onto his knees and shook the fool while smacking him upside the head several times making his ears ring and kicking him in the balls for leading the idiots.</p><p>Sirius managed to calm him down and escort his godson back to their tent and put him to bed, even tucking him in and activating several charms so he could rest in peace and quiet then he and Remus got very drunk and ignored the auroras that came to question Harry, “Did you not see what just happened? There is no way in hell you are going to wake him up for your damned questions.” Sirius told them and they being the cowards they were thought better about what had happened and left some even apologizing.</p><p>They were joined by Bill and Charlie Weasley who had also seen Harry in a temper. Neville who had arrived around lunchtime earlier that day, just shook his head and went back and climbed in bed and thought, ‘They haven’t even realized that he hadn’t used his staff.’ He hoped he was around when they realized it.</p><p>Harry was up early cooking breakfast because they would be leaving after. He cooked enough for Bill and Charlie who were passed out on the floor along with Sirius and Remus. Neville came out and laughed at the four adults. He and Harry had showered and were dressed. When the scent of food filtered into their drunken brains Neville watched them twitch all of them needed a hangover potion and all four were wary of Harry who was humming while cooking. They waited patiently not willing to draw Harry’s ire. Neville couldn’t hold it in any longer and just started laughing his ass off when he got hold of himself he said to Harry who was giving him a raised eyebrow, “You scared them last night and probably the rest of the others last night with level one temper.</p><p>“Level one…!” the four men muttered trailing off in horror.</p><p>“Yep only Ron, Ginny, some Ravenclaw bullies and Dumbledore have come close to level two.” Neville said as Harry looked at him amused.</p><p>The four swore never to get on Harry’s bad side because they didn’t want to know what a level two temper looked like.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Level two was reached the night his name came out of the Goblet of Fire on Halloween night. The hall plunged into darkness and the castle shook with Harry looking as if he was surrounded in orange flames even Dumbledore looked nervous as Harry seemed to float towards the dais that the teachers table sat on; they heard hissing, several people fainted, “There had better be an out clause in those rules or when I find out who put my name in that thrice damned Goblet they will pray for death long before I give it.” his glowing eyes landed on fake Moody then Dumbledore. Dumbledore marshaled on stating that he was bound to compete since his name came out or he would lose his magic. At those words the podium that held the goblet shattered and the goblet tumbled to the floor; the staff table split piercing both Dumbledore and Moody with wood splinters as well as Crouch Sr. and Bagman.</p><p>“Why would I risk my life for a mere thousand galleons? What need do I have for fame and glory?” Harry’s words slithered through all their minds; as he passed by Dumbledore, on his way to the chamber where the champions were. Dumbledore started to smoke as if he was on fire.</p><p>The door to the chamber shattered as Harry floated inside. Cedric made a beeline towards a corner and tried to make himself small and unseen. The words Fleur was about to say died in her throat when those glowing eyes turned on her. She was weeping by the time the headmasters along with Bagman and Crouch and three Hogwarts teachers came in no one said anything afraid to draw Harry’s ire towards them.</p><p>A white phoenix appeared singing and was soon joined by a red one. The room had stopped melting and Dumbledore’s beard had stopped smoking as Harry calmed. Hedwig landed on his shoulder singing softly while glaring at Dumbledore for upsetting her chick. Fawkes disappeared, not even sparing Dumbledore a look. “I want to see this contract.” Harry said to the so called adults as he took a mirror compact to call his lawyer, “Sorry to bother you Michael but these fools have entered me into the Tri-Wizard tournament against my will and are telling me that I am bound by contract to compete even though they themselves have set an age restriction. I am waiting for them to produce this so called contract since they used the Goblet of Fire. Alright, I’m sending Hedwig now,” Harry finished closing his compact and Hedwig disappeared. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest tapping his foot impatiently.</p><p>Being the attorney for Harry Potter was an exciting adventure for his muggleborn self and he appreciated the little lord for giving him the opportunity to stick it to several purebloods and Dumbledore. When Hedwig appeared he was slipping on the stupid robe. He grabbed his briefcase and her tail feather. He disappeared and was standing beside Harry. He ignored the melted walls and the smoke smelling Dumbledore and the rest of the fools as he turned to his benefactor. His eyebrow twitched as he took in the glowing eyes and pissed aura surrounding the little hellcat. He turned to the fools and said in a cold voice “Where is the contract?” Crouch finally produced it and handed it to the lawyer and Michael led Harry out of the room and made their way to the room of requirement where it appeared like a conference room when the door was opened. It was as secure as they would get as they sat at the table and went over the contract with a fine tooth comb so to speak.</p><p>"Despite your age exempting you and you not entering of your own free will, as per their rules you are still an adult in the eyes of magic. Whatever spell they used has bound you to this farce. They probably even tore your name off one of your homework to do it and combined it with a spell to force you into this mess which offers you nothing that you don’t already have but we can still sue all of these fools. I know you don’t care about the money but they do and we’ll be depriving them of something they desire. It's a small compensation for you and I am sorry. There isn’t even an out clause written in, in the event that something happens. Whoever did this wanted those competing not to be able to escape. My money’s on Dumbledore. Give me your memory so I can present it to the ICW and call for trial after this is over. There is no doubt in my mind that you will survive.”</p><p>Harry sighed as he gave Michael his memories and let Hedwig take him back home. He got up and went to the tower to get his things since the champions were now forced to live together for the duration of the tournament; a new requirement for the competition.</p><p>He entered the now silent common room and summoned all his things. Imagine his shock to see somethings float from the girls’ dorm when his trunk and things came from the boys’ side. He caught the ring that actually came from Ginny’s pocket and a book from Hermione’s hands floated towards him. Other Potter jewelry came from the girl’s side as well as more books but he ignored the books and the other jewelry that landed at his feet. He only had eyes for the ring that came from Ginny’s pocket as he read the inscription. The lights blinked out and all they heard was Ginny Weasley’s scream followed by Hermione Granger’s. When a few candles flickered on they saw the two girls tied to the floor on their knees and the rest of the house was outside the barrier that the three were in. He silenced Hermione first and looked coldly at Ginny, “Start talking bitch. How do you have my mother’s wedding ring when it should have been buried with her and don’t even think about lying.”</p><p>Seeing her brutal death in Harry Potter’s eyes she told everything that her mother, Dumbledore and herself had agreed upon. He silenced her sobs and turned to Hermione and asked, “Why do you have Potter books that should have been in my vaults?”</p><p>Hermione tried to resist but the ropes tightened, nearly strangling her, she was seeing black spots and the pain that ran through her as she tried to keep silent. Soon she spilled that Dumbledore gave them to her to spy on him. He silenced her sobs as well as all his belongings went into his trunk which closed with finality as it shrunk itself and floated to Harry’s hand and he pocketed it. The portrait hole opened for him and they saw his staff appear in his hand.</p><p>Harry was making his way to Dumbledore’s office after he checked the map to see where he was. This was a calm rage, level three; nothing was disturbed as he took his time making his way to Dumbledore’s office. He said nothing and the gargoyle guarding the entrance just jumped out of the way of its own accord. Harry ascended the stairs. The office door was blown off the hinges and it was as if a bomb had detonated.</p><p>Everybody else was pinned to the walls amongst the pictures except for Dumbledore who was literally crucified in the middle of his office on the floor with spikes through his hands and feet. Nothing moved; hell they barely breathed as Harry stood over the venerable old headmaster with murder in his eyes and the Sword of Gryffindor in his hands and his staff floating beside him even the emerald was glowing angrily.</p><p>“Tell me Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, would I be within my rights to behead you for giving Ginevra Weasley my mother’s wedding ring, conspiring with Molly Weasley in attempted line theft and attempted potioning, using amortentia to commit line theft and a false marriage contract or why you gave Hermione Granger, Potter family books but before I pass judgment.” He trailed off and summoned anything that was his that was in Dumbledore’s office. Books heirlooms, a couple of trunks lined up neatly behind Harry and four house elves appeared.</p><p>He stabbed the sword of Gryffindor between Dumbledore’s legs missing his crotch by millimeters as he went to the desk and sat down pulling out parchment and quill. He waved his hand and a ball gag appeared in Dumbledore’s mouth. He wrote a long letter to Amelia Bones and duplicated it to the goblins and his lawyer as well as Sirius. “Fawkes, Hedwig '' he called softly and the two phoenixes appeared and he handed them the letters.</p><p>Once they disappeared he said just as softly, “Hogwarts lock the school down and let in only those I have specified.” Dumbledore tried to speak but the gag didn’t allow it even increasing in size choking him and all those who had been present were still stuck to the walls silenced and very afraid. Sirius and Remus were the first to come through the floo and froze, followed by his lawyer who hadn’t even bothered with his robe who also froze. Then Amelia Bones came along with two auroras and they froze looking around at the people stuck to the walls between the portraits and Dumbledore staked to the floor bleeding out and gagged.</p><p>“Lord Potter, can you explain why Albus is staked to the floor?” Amelia found herself asking.</p><p>“He resisted.” Harry said and he heard Snape snort. Then the fire flared and his accounts’ manager came out of the flames and froze but unlike the others he started laughing. It took a moment but he got himself under control and stood beside Harry.</p><p>Hogwarts moved the two still bound and silenced girls and they appeared beside Dumbledore on the floor kneeling. “I hope you brought the veritaserum, I have questions and they have answers for their crimes against my delicate person.”</p><p>Snape snorted again enjoying himself despite being stuck against the wall. “Fawkes, please bring Molly Weasley.” Harry said and Fawkes disappeared only to return with the head greedy bitch that he silence and bound on her knees like her daughter and Granger before she could even open her mouth.</p><p>“Now that the gangs all here, shall we begin?”</p><p>Hermione Granger was the first to be questioned. Her crime was meager compared to the rest but still punishable by law. Next was Ginny who tried to resist but nevertheless her crimes were severely punishable and what’s more she didn’t even really like him she just wanted what he had. Then it was Molly’s turn and they could see where her daughter got her delusions from but she revealed Ron’s part as well. Ron Weasley appeared and was tied down like the others and given veritaserum; jealousy, greed and entitlement, was all he heard from them all.</p><p>Then finally it was the master manipulator’s turn, Harry ripped him from the spikes and had him bound and kneeling like the rest his wounds bandaged. He was given the potion and several truths came out.</p><p>The fake Moody was pulled off the wall and slammed into the floor with enough force to leave an imprint of his body and tied kneeling as well as Barty Crouch Sr. so many secrets and plots came to light with him at the center of all Dumbledore’s and the fake Moody which revolved around that asinine prophecy and the web of Dumbledore’s manipulations stretched far and wide affecting and destroying many lives.</p><p>Harry had to stick Sirius and Remus to the wall and silence them. No one saw Harry move but they heard Dumbledore scream as Harry grabbed him and lit his beard on fire all the while kicking him in the balls. Madam Bones put him out but she had been tempted to let him burn as well.</p><p>“After I have finished this tournament that I have been forcibly bound into I will be leaving Britain and any fool who tries to force me back will suffer my wrath I will not be forced to defend and protect the very people who helped that jackass create Voldemort. Instead of helping him when you saw what was happening to him; you exacerbated the situation. Honestly I think we should stake Dumbledore out somewhere where Voldemort can find him except he might drain the old fossil to get a body one way or another. I bet it got your beard in a knot when you saw that I wasn’t visibly marked by ole snake face. You’ll be happy to know that thanks to Hogwarts I’ve destroyed several horcruxes. Ravenclaw’s diadem, Voldemort’s diary, Hufflepuff’s cup, Slytherin’s locket and even the Gaunt ring; if you had of done this before you wouldn’t be sitting around waiting for him to reclaim a body and waiting for a child to do what you were too weak to do. How had you fucked up someone so bad that it drove them to splitting their soul into several pieces? Did you plan for me becoming the next dark lord also to elevate your popularity or just naming me as such so you could get rid of me in the future via my paid friends and a marriage contract? You are so much worse than Voldemort or should we call him by his given name, Tom Morvalo Riddle the son of a squib and a muggle lord.” Harry smiled and it was that smile that had several people shivering. “Well this has all been very informative but I am a growing boy and I need my beauty sleep.” he said and stood lowering those stuck to the walls back to the floor and after hugging Sirius and Remus walked out like a boss. Hogwarts led him to where the other champions were and he entered and went to his room not even sparing them a look because he was actually tired and had used a lot of magic that night. He took a shower and crashed into bed and didn’t wake up till noon the next day.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>There was a knock on his door and when he said come in the other champions entered behind Cedric who clearly looked like he wished to be anywhere but where he was. His face bloomed red as Harry sat up in bed looking like he had just been fucked, lips swollen and hair in disarray and pajama top hanging off his shoulder. Fleur actually cooed and Viktor was blushing as well. “Yes?” Harry asked sleepily and yawning.</p><p>Cedric stuttered out, “There are some people outside that want to speak to you.”</p><p>Harry nodded and climbed out of bed slipping on his house shoes and going out into the main part and opened the door only to see the twins, Neville and Luna all of whom were now bright red. He told them to come in and Harry led them to his room and closed the door. He climbed back in bed and had laid down before Neville pinched him and he sat up pouting at them. I suppose you want to know what happened.” He asked while yawning.</p><p>Spells went up and he told them what he had uncovered. He knew the twins were still concerned about their family despite what they had done. They left first to contact their father but not before telling him that they didn’t blame him and hugged him.</p><p>It was Neville who got him up and into the shower and Luna who picked out his clothes which Neville placed them in the bathroom. Harry came out, dressed and hair dry but twisted up out of his face. He had on jeans and thigh high boots, a sweater and his coat in his hands since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. They left with him wishing his roommates a good day and ignoring the eyes that followed him out or more specifically the sway of his hips and ass.</p><p>Fleur took one look at Cedric and Viktor and started laughing, “If I didn’t know better I’d say he was Veela with the way the two of you are acting. He is pretty though and has nice clothes.” She said in her thick French accent. “But he is also terrifying when angry for someone so small.”</p><p>“You have no idea.” Cedric said and the other two looked at him waiting for the dirt. Cedric ended up telling them about the last three years. “The Slytherins call him Bella Morte, no one knows why but we all know that Potter did something.”<br/>Viktor and Fleur were blown away and looked it. They would have to take the little one seriously.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>The twins had sent off an owl to their father and Percy about everything so they wouldn’t be clueless with the coming situation and told them to see a healer to get checked for potions. One of the owls didn’t have far to go since Arthur had made it to Hogsmeade wondering why Dumbledore had sent for Molly so suddenly and why she hadn’t returned. He had tried to come to Hogwarts but the wards wouldn’t let anyone in, so he had returned home where he worried all night with Bill and Charlie who were with him now. He took the letter from the owl when he saw it was from Fred and George and stopped where he was to read it and froze in place and began trembling with each damning sentence that he read.</p><p>Bill took the letter from his shaking father and he and Charlie read it. Bill whipped out his wand and began to check his father for spells and found several even potions came up on his scan. He checked Charlie and even himself and found small amounts in their system as well. The three oldest Weasley males stood there full of rage; <em>‘wife, mother, betrayer.’</em> They thought. Arthur just shut down and they immediately apperated him to St. Mungo’s. Charlie left Arthur in Bill’s care and returned to Hogsmeade and went up to the school to find the twins but met Harry with Neville and Luna along the way. He froze and didn’t know what to say to the small raven. His mother, sister and brother had plotted with Dumbledore against Harry to steal from him, not just gold but his freewill and eventually his life. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault I only blame the guilty.” Harry said then added, “The twins will be along shortly. You can catch them at the gate and please inform Percy though they probably have already sent him a letter.</p><p>Charlie nodded and headed for the school. Harry, Luna and Neville continued on.</p><p>McGonagall had informed the rest of the teachers of the situation that morning as she had Poppy call a healer from St. Mungo’s to check them all for spells and potions. They lit up like fairy lights when the healer scanned them. Next the students would need to be checked as well. She hadn’t wanted to believe it but saw the proof from the parchment that the healer handed her. All of them were heavily spelled and potioned even Poppy and they showed signs of having their memories tampered with as well and it had been going on for years.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Sirius looked across the table at Remus and they both sighed they had just watched Harry’s memories with his lawyer in their entirety from when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. “Dumbledore basically helped Voldemort murder Lily and James and had planned out Harry’s life and murder as well with that traitorous bitch and her two spawns then bringing in that Granger bitch as well. Out of all that I’ve come to realize that Harry is the scariest out of Voldemort and Dumbledore. He had the almighty Dumbledore staked out in the middle of the floor with a blade near his balls and everybody else stuck to the wall mute.”</p><p>“I guess that was a level three temper” Remus said and Sirius stared at him before bursting out laughing so hard that he toppled out of his chair. It took him a while to get himself under control. “Now we know that he inherited both their tempers and power. I wasn’t expecting any of that either. Harry is a force to be reckoned with. I even understand, though I don’t approve of it, why Dumbledore wanted to control him. Moony is even still calm.”</p><p>“He controls the castle and Fawkes.” Sirius said.</p><p>“I saw. We need to talk with our cub.”</p><p>“Let’s, it’s a Hogsmeade weekend and it seems he has secrets that he hasn’t shared with us. I find myself mightily curious about the little devil.” Sirius said seriously.</p><p>“I do as well.” Remus added and stood to follow his friend through the floo to Hogsmeade.</p><p>They arrived just as Harry, Luna and Neville entered the Three Broomsticks. They made a beeline for him with Sirius asking Rosemerta for a private room and Remus picking up Harry before he could escape. The little hellcat pouted something fierce as he was literally carried upstairs as Neville and Luna followed laughing. As soon as the door closed spells went up to stop all manner of spying since Harry even added a few much to the shock of Remus and Sirius.</p><p>“Start talking pup.” Sirius said without preamble.</p><p>The pout melted away as mesmerizing eyes held both him and Remus under their power before Harry smiled and he began to talk about all the things he had put together over the years and how he never trusted Dumbledore and his grandfatherly act especially since he was always so focused on him and was the one to place him with the Dursleys in the first place when in fact he was not to have ever even known them.</p><p>How in third year when he tried to force him into divination but it was his initial trip to the bank that made him suspicious when Hagrid had his vault key. He had his accounts audited. He told them of how anything concerning the Wizarding World was blocked and how he went back and got it. He told them of his time with the Flamels and the fake wards around Privet Drive. Then he told them about the racism in the magical world and how even in a world where the strange was the norm that he was still different. They listened only pausing to order food and drinks.</p><p>Once he was done everybody sat stunned at the sheer magnitude Harry had found out before confronting Dumbledore and even being taught by the founder’s portrait which he was heir to all four and how Slytherin was actually a half blood. The basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets, which he found and he told them of the Peverells, his cloak and the spells that Dumbledore managed to stick to it to make him act rash which he removed before even putting it on and especially about the shock and rage he felt when he discovered Ginny having his mother’s wedding rings and Hermione having Potter family books and then realizing that they were not just after his gold but they wanted to control his very soul for their own gains.</p><p>“They not only planned out my life but when I would die as well. They didn’t hate me but they sure as hell didn’t love me either and all for their greed.”<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>The Tri-Wizard tournament preceded as it was with a few changes but they were minimal. Harry accioed the golden egg and saved Luna and Fleur’s little sister.</p><p>He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had forgotten something and when his hand touched the cup he realized as he was whisked away alone this time to that graveyard only this time Voldemort already had a body and was immediately casting spells when Harry landed. Harry killed Nagini in the melee of their battle. Voldemort never noticed him setting up runes as he moved around their battle using his foot to carve them into the earth until finally he had the dark lord caged, suspended in the air as if on a crucifix, he had a passing thought as to if this was becoming a pattern or just for Dumbledore and Voldemort.</p><p>He called for death and the lights of Voldemort’s soul pieces appeared as well and Death reaped the most feared wizard in the British magical world. It was a bit anticlimactic.<br/>Harry returned with his corpse in the middle of chaos and with Pettigrew's body as well. The rat was just as dead as Voldemort. He just stood there smiling serenely at the idiots who couldn’t even come up with a plan to rescue him. Fudge was blustering and even had the nerve to threaten him with a dementor. Hedwig appeared with his lawyer and Michael even took memories from witnesses who heard the Minister of Magic threaten a child for surviving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, Harry disappeared. No one knew where he had gone and he only told Sirius and Remus that he would write before he disappeared with Hedwig before they could get themselves together.</p><p>The twins were given his Tri-Wizard winnings to open their joke shop and they made him a silent partner and idea man. Surprisingly both Ron and Hermione were released into the custody of their parents but would have community service to do and were also on probation. Albus Dumbledore was tossed through the veil after all his crimes were aired to the public and death gleefully reaped his soul and put him in hell with Voldemort.</p><p>Molly Weasley was in Azkaban in minimum security and Ginny had her magic sealed and was in a girls detention center in the muggle world and would remain until eighteen where she would be on probation but still magicless.</p><p>He no longer cared and decided to do as Lady Magic had suggested and just live his life for a change. He traveled around Britain and even France until his birthday where he along with Neville, Luna and the twins accompanied by Sirius and Remus took a port key to the U.S.</p><p>Their first stop was Florida where they went to all the theme parks and acted like the kids that they were, Sirius included. They celebrated Harry’s fifteenth birthday at Disney World and had a blast. After that they all went to California and while wandering around the teens got invited to a party at a new teen club. They ended up running around and getting clothes that would look appropriate to wear.</p><p>Harry was the one to dress them. Luna wore a pink baby doll top, black shorts, fishnet thigh hi stockings and platform sneakers, her hair was in two ponytails and dyed pink on the tips. The twins were in skater shorts and converse sneakers with t-shirts with designs. Neville was dressed in long shorts, t-shirt and a long sleeve shirt tied around his waist. Harry had on a Chinese style top, short shorts and sandals that laced up his thighs and his hair was pulled up into two buns on the side of his head. They looked like normal teens as they made their way to where the club was.</p><p>The line was already long but they were stopped before they could get in line and told to go on inside the club since Harry showed the invitation that he was given. The complaints died once they realized that they were VIPs. Upon seeing Harry’s group the owner was not disappointed. They would be taping the best looking ones for the commercial. He also made a note that the small raven would be perfect to model his sister’s new line. He thought that the raven was a girl so imagine his shock when he discovered that the raven was actually male he sent his sister several discreetly taken pictures and asked her would she like this male to model her new line? The message he got back was ‘I’m on my way!’ He didn’t know where she was but she was walking in the back door fifteen minutes later. “Where is he?” she asked without preamble. He had to calm her down or she would scare him off.</p><p>“You can’t just rush him. He isn’t American, besides he might even already be under contract with his looks.” He pulled her to his office but before he could speak she said, “He isn’t just some model to wear my clothes that boy represents the entire line I am going for, neither male nor female but somewhere in between; he’s the definition of gender fluid made flesh. I need him.” Hanging his head he nodded and before he could blink she was gone he smiled and sighed.</p><p>When Dalia made it back into the club it took her a moment to find the one she was looking for. He was in the middle of the dance floor dancing alone. He had mesmerized those that had been dancing just seconds before, his friends stood at the forefront watching over him with amused looks on their faces. He opened his eyes and pulled the blonde girl that was with them onto the floor and had her dance with him. It was clear that she wasn’t as limber and they ended up waltzing around the circle.</p><p>Then he pulled the twins in when the girl moved back beside the blonde who was looking amused. Harry asked the twins to trust him and relax. They did and his magic washed over them and soon they were moving in sync dancing to the beat like it had been choreographed. He then pulled the blonde boy on and the twins pulled the girl back out and the five of them danced.</p><p>She pounced when they left the floor to get something to drink. “Excuse me.” She said and she got the full effect of his beauty when he turned towards her. She was ashamed to say that she fell speechless upon seeing him up close.</p><p>Pulling herself together she smiled and told him her name and told him that she was a designer and would like for him to model her clothes. She asked him and his friends to follow her to the meeting room and they were reluctant even more so after her brother joined her wearing an exasperated look and apologizing for his sister.</p><p>Harry looked to his friends but it was Luna who nodded and he saw that twinkle in her eyes so he shrugged and they followed the siblings. Once they were in the sound proofed room she told him what she needed. She wanted him to be the main model for her new line of clothes. After that she gave him her card and let them go after getting a promise that he would come see her the next day. They left the two siblings with Harry pocketing the card that had directions and a phone number. Once the boy was gone Dalia turned to her brother and literally fanned herself before she said, “For a fifteen year old, he has sex appeal oozing out his pours and he looks better up close. His skin is flawless and his voice is as androgynous as his looks.”</p><p>“I am not gay and I can see his appeal; hell who am I kidding, if I was ten years younger…” Daniel trailed off. “You are going to need security. He’s going to be a handful and your other models will be so jealous.”</p><p>“He’s innocent but something tells me that that angelic appearance hides a real devil.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>They talked for a while as Dalia went home to prepare and Daniel went back to oversee the going ons in his club.<br/>Hadrian appeared on time with his lawyer and his father. The contract was for six months and straight forward but Hadrian wouldn’t be able to start until after August fifteenth because he had a few tests to take. Dalia agreed.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Harry had taken his final high school classes before he had even left Britain since he had skipped several grades and was currently thinking of enrolling in college after he’d taken his NEWTS. The tests he would be taking would be his OWLS because he was adamant about not returning to Hogwarts and dealing with the mess Dumbledore left behind and possible hero worship. He even had a small copy of the Founders portrait to help him and Sirius had found him tutors to prepare him for his NEWTS after. He was sad that Neville, Luna and the twins would be returning to Hogwarts and he would miss them. They would keep in touch. Remus would be returning with them because he had some things to take care of but Sirius would be staying for another month and until after he took his OWLS.</p><p>He passed his OWLS with several O’s and a couple of O+ and he already had reached beyond NEWT level some or his classes.</p><p>He, Sirius and a returned Remus celebrated his success. They would visit every once in a while; while he was doing his modeling to keep him company and up to date on what was happening and to bring his friend’s letters.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Modeling was interesting but it was not something he wanted to do as a career. He was the face of Dalia’s new line and the name he chose for publicity was Nerium. He had had a few issues with the other models but they quickly got the hint that he was not one to mess with despite his age and size.</p><p>First it was just having his picture taken wearing different clothes and in different settings alone or with another model wearing the gender fluid designs that Dalia created. That was more time consuming because of the different locations he traveled. Then there was also the perfume line that he had to model for as well. Throw in a few interviews which he hated and then the runway where he had to learn how to move and walk in different heights of heels. Over the six months he met a lot of people both famous and not and he gained a few friends and then Lady Magic told him in a dream that he needed to go to Gringotts to hire bodyguards when he left and on his travels that he would find his elements. They were older than him and some would have had somewhat hard lives so they would appreciative of what he was offering.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>His contract ended but he did not renew it or accept offers from others who wanted him to model. He told Dalia that he was retiring because he would be starting university and majoring in business and finance. He had companies to handle all over the world; he told her so, when she tried to guilt trip him. She had been shocked that the boy who she thought she was paying quite well had more money than she could dream of and was a real British Lord from an old family and the man she thought was his father was actually his godfather, another lord. She was shocked to learn that Nerium had been emancipated since he was thirteen.</p><p>Dalia walked into her brother’s office after her last meeting with who had become Nerium. “He turned me down.” She said.</p><p>“Why?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“He’s starting university and majoring in business and finance since he is the heir to an old family and owner of several companies across the world. He’s a member of the British peerage. Even though, I don’t have enough money to sway him and I am sure that what I paid him he considered pocket change.” She said dejectedly.</p><p>“Well look at it this way not many designers can say that they had an actual British Lord modeling their designs. And you were right he was a little hellion.”</p><p>“That he was; he had the other models afraid of him in under a day he also had this smile that sent chills down my spine. He will be missed but he is brilliant and actually helped me with several new designs.”</p><p>“That’s good. I will miss that pretty face of his as well, pity he wasn’t older.” Daniel pouted. “I would have made an exception for him.”</p><p>“I wonder what the one who finally snags him will be like. No woman will have him they’d be too insecure and any man will still have to be confident and strong or our dear Nerium will run roughshod over him.”<br/>“The poor man will be so whipped in a matter of hours of meeting Nerium.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He may be naive when it came to knowing when someone was interested in him but he was not blind to lustful looks from perverts who only wanted to have sex. 'I will need those bodyguards sooner.’ He thought and made his way to Gringotts.</p><p>He would need a guard or guards that knew about the magical and muggle world, they would have to be a squib and willing to stay with him long term. How did he end up with a set of blonde twins that were actually muggle but did work for Gringotts on the side? Kaden and Kegan were twenty three, handsome blonde haired and blue eyed six feet three in height, smart and more than likely criminals. He didn’t care as long as they kept their hands to themselves and did their job.</p><p>Despite them being muggle he could still see a green aura surrounding them that sparked like lightning. He said nothing, though in the beginning there were a few issues when they had thought that he was a girl and then that he was a spoiled brat; so he pranked the hell out of them and gave as good as he got in their verbal arguments. By the end of the week he may as well have been their sibling with the way they treated him.</p><p>Then he transferred to the muggle world and their jobs became harder because the streets were crawling with perverts and then add in that he came into an inheritance, they no longer kept watch at a distance but stayed by his side when he went out. He told them that he had been a model for six months and was also featured in commercials and a few videos. He made fifty thousand US dollars for just six months of ‘work’. He also got more clothes gifted to him. He was an androgynous being and his clothes reflected it.</p><p>They left California and to New York where he ended up doing some more modeling and made ten thousand for just a week. He also gained a new friend that would be traveling with them. Charis was nineteen and had been in an abusive relationship; she was beaten and left for dead in an alley that he was passing. It wasn’t his magic but his flames that led him to her.</p><p>He called Hedwig and teleported the four of them back to his hotel where he used potions to heal her. Kaden and Kegan beat the hell out of her ex-boyfriend before they left New York. He had gained fans and those fans were stalkers, since the magazines and commercials were out. Charis had an indigo aura surrounding her which he didn’t ask about but started to suspect a pattern.</p><p>They went to Salem, Massachusetts where he explored. They then moved on to Canada where he picked up another criminal. Haran was an assassin and had a purple aura around her. She was twenty-two and had a mixed Asian heritage. He thought she would leave them since she clearly did not like being crowded but ended up staying because she took a liking to him.</p><p>They traveled across Canada and going to parks only to come across dangerous magical creatures which they had to defend themselves against prompting Kaden, Kegan, and Haran to train him and Charis in weapons and hand to hand fighting despite him having magic and flames like the others who used them to dispatch the monsters who they previously thought of as myths. He had to also give them a crash course in magical creatures both dangerous and benign.</p><p>They left Canada and went to South America for a break at the beach. Everyone had a lovely tan except him. They were relaxed when Hedwig came and they teleported to China.</p><p>Within a week he had gained two more friends one had a red aura (Yushi) and the other a blue aura (Sei). They were orphans who wanted no part of the triads that were chasing them in order to force them into the organization. Yushi was eighteen and Sei was seventeen and they were best friends though you couldn’t tell with the way that they argued. They also became their guides as they traveled across China.</p><p>Then from China to Tibet and from Tibet to India where Nerium was brought before a tribe of women and taught to control his growing powers of seduction but in his mind he dubbed himself as a lust hormone because what had awakened in him after his fifteenth birthday.</p><p>The creatures in his blood were all beautiful and dangerous and used sex, lust or desire as a weapon. The head priestess said he needed training and training he got, if for no other reason than to protect himself from being raped since the power could be a double edged sword. In order to keep him pure the knowledge of the Kama Sutra was implanted in his head by the high priestess among other things but he was taught control, dance and music and singing once they heard him sing. The women loved him and told him that he was worth his weight in gold and not to ever let anyone make him feel less. Surprisingly it had only taken him three months to learn most of what they had to teach him and when they left he donated a nice sum of gold to their hidden magical temple.</p><p>He was more confident in his abilities but he still had to be careful when wielding his sex aura since he had the ability to take sexual energy from those around him. The first time it happened had left him drunk since he was a virgin and it had only been a little. Sadly he still hadn’t really hit puberty yet. They traveled to Greece next where he met Valerian and his sister Zoya. They possessed a yellow aura and were trying to escape the mafia because of the power they possessed.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>He had been gone for over a year and had already celebrated his sixteenth birthday. They were in Paris and he got waylaid to model again, they were about to leave again when Hedwig arrived with a letter from Sirius demanding his presence for Christmas.</p><p>He didn’t want to go back but it had been over a year and he wanted to see his friends who he had kept in contact with as he traveled and sending pictures via Hedwig. So he packed up and with what he had learned were his elements and teleported to his house which Sirius and Remus still lived in.</p><p>He had had a mini growth spurt and stood five feet five now. He was still the shortest and the youngest in his group but he had the body of a goddess. He was curvy and lightly muscled, his hair reached his hips and he kept it up in a top knot, bun or braid. They appeared outside the gates of his house and he keyed his elements into the wards before the gates opened and they walked in.</p><p>Sirius and Remus were waiting at the door with their mouths agape at who they were sure was their Harry walking towards them with grace and lethality. Beautiful barely described him and the people with him were beautiful too and they had that same lethal beauty. Sirius thought that his god son looked and felt like a black haired Veela. “What happened to my cute and mischievous little boy, Moony? It hasn't even been two years and he comes home looking like a lethally gorgeous daughter.” Sirius moaned piously.</p><p>Harry smacked him in the back of the head. “I am not a girl old man. It’s obvious your mind has degenerated further in my absence.”</p><p>“But you’re not our pup/cub. You’re a sex kitten.” Sirius said then asked, “Who deflowered you? I’ll kill him.”</p><p>“No one deflowered me you under sexed old man.”</p><p>“Say something Remus!”<br/>Remus was still in shock so Harry smacked him too and his brain rebooted. He looked down at his cub and fainted. Harry poked his cheek and wandlessly lifted him and went into the house with Sirius and his elements trailing behind them. Once inside he levitated Remus to the sofa and introduced his elements to Sirius.</p><p>“Alright kitten what happened because you clearly did not put everything in your letters. So they sat down and Harry began his tale and told Sirius about the creature inheritance he gained and how new abilities seemed to crop up when he would get control of one. He wrote letters to the twins, Neville and Luna asking them if he could visit tomorrow and bring his new friends.</p><p>Neville was the first to respond by sending an invitation to his grandmother’s annual Christmas party. Luna wasn’t in Britain but still told him to visit and the twins told him to come to the burrow, bring food and cook now because they were starving but bring his friends tomorrow.</p><p>It seems I have been demanded to bring food and cook NOW since the twins are starving. “It’s a pity that Molly never taught them how to take care of themselves so I might be gone a while, will all of you be alright while I’m gone? I think I will get them a house elf for Christmas.” Harry said as he stood. “No fighting and be good.” he said and disappeared with Hedwig to buy groceries. From there they appeared at the Weasley house.</p><p>He had everything shrunk in a bag as he took his camera out and took pictures of the twins, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur and even Ron’s shocked faces. His staff appeared and he used his magic to clean everything so he could cook. He wrote a letter to Narcissa asking her where he could get a few house elves. He got invited to her annual New Year’s party. He accepted but told her that he would be bringing several people with him. She accepted and sent him the address of someone where he could get the elves.</p><p>Once everything was clean Harry descended on the kitchen and without using magic he cooked a feast for the Weasley males. He left after he finished because he had to cook for his group as well and told them so. He hugged Bill, Charlie and Arthur and kissed Fred and George on the cheek before he disappeared with Hedwig.</p><p>The Weasley males were salivating over the food and Harry who ignored it with practiced ease as the twins talked to him while he was cooking. When he disappeared they descended on the food like starving wolves. Once they were full they sat around and relaxed. The house was clean and they were full. “He’ll make a good wife.” Charlie said out of the blue. Ron looked disgusted but thought better after his eyes glazed over in remembrance of how Harry looked.</p><p>“He’s gotten more powerful too.” Bill added.</p><p>“And better looking” the twins chorused blushing since it was on all their minds.</p><p>“If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was a male Veela.” Charlie said and all seven Weasley males nodded because they had felt his pull. Ron was still bitter but even he couldn’t deny what they said.</p><p>“I’m glad I have Fleur.” Bill said into the silence and received several pillows thrown at him.</p><p>Harry appeared back at his house in the kitchen and began cooking another large meal for his family. He knew they weren’t starving but when he called out to them that the food was ready they fell into the kitchen like they hadn’t eaten in days. Sirius and Remus were even growling. Harry just looked at them with amusement as he ate.</p><p>Since it was a mansion everyone had their own room as they drifted off to bed leaving Remus and Sirius up with a sleepy Harry. They talked for a while longer before Harry went to bed as well leaving his godfather and honorary uncle up to talk. “I can’t help but think that might be a good thing that James is not alive or Harry would have never been let out of the house and I find myself of the same mind but Harry’s\d kick my ass if I even tried to keep him locked up.” Sirius said.</p><p>“I’m just glad that they only had one child. Can you imagine two Harrys?” Remus said.</p><p>“Our pup/cub is georgous but it is shocking that he has an active soul shade.”</p><p>“Yes, how is that even possible since it was explained to us that in order to even activate it that you had to be a squib or had very little magic.”</p><p>“Potter Luck.” Sirius said as if that explained everything but in a sense it actually did.</p><p>Harry was up early the next day cooking a big breakfast. He took his lightning twins with him to get the house elves he was planning on gifting to his British family. He got five two went to the Weasleys and one for Sirius and Remus and two for him for when he decided where he wanted to live as well as the four he would summon from Hogwarts.</p><p>It was Christmas Eve and two elves arrived at the Weasley home with a letter for Arthur; one was for Arthur and the other was for the twins. The other three went back to his house with them. Harry left after to visit Neville alone and took pictures of him and his grandmother’s expression as he handed over the gifts he had gotten them. He talked to Neville for a while before he disappeared to see Luna and give her a gift as well. After visiting he went back home and the elves had the house clean and were wearing their new uniforms. The females were in cute pink and white maid outfits while the lone male elf had on a butler outfit. The elves were happy and that was all that mattered to Harry. They ate, laughed and watched TV before going to bed.</p><p>Morning came and presents were given and they ate a delicious Christmas breakfast. Some took a nap while others played outside in the snow. They came in and ate then took baths or showers to get ready for the Christmas party at the Longbottom Manor. The girls wore beautiful gowns that hugged feminine curves with their hair and makeup up done by Harry who had learned quite a bit over the years by being a model. Haran was in purple with amethyst gems at her throat and ears. Her black hair done up in an intricate braided-bun. Charis’ brown curls were also in an up sweep style with lapis Azul jewelry to match her indigo dress and Zoya was in a white gown with gold threads and her white hair was in a French braid and she had yellow diamonds on her throat and in her ears. His male elements were in suits that accentuated their fit bodies with shirts that matched their elements. Harry of course had to be different and shocking, his shirt was silver tucked into black shorts with a diamond belt, and he had on thigh high boots with a low heel. A black and white plaid vest and his coat was divided into four with a split in the front, in the back and on either side with two silver buttons, that accentuated his small waist and full hips; his hair was pulled up in a messy top knot with several strands framing his face, which had light makeup and the top hat was black with a black and white plaid band and had a silver panther pin. His wand hand shrunk down to look like a walking stick. Sirius and Remus’ mouths dropped open at the sight of Harry. What they didn’t know was that Harry and his elements were armed with both guns and knives.</p><p>Sirius and Remus were in dress robes. And irritated that they couldn’t go dressed suavely but Sirius was determined to keep the perverts away from his god son. All had warm hooded cloaks. Harry and his group would be arriving via Hedwig while Sirius and Remus would be taking the floo first to make sure no one was in the way when they appeared in the receiving room.</p><p>Augusta should have known better after previous years that Harry Potter would not dress as others thought he should so when he and his group arrived wearing cloaks which were taken by her elves the little devil smirked at her and she did throw up her hands much to Neville’s amusement. Neville was blushing at the sight of Harry who introduced him to his friends as they moved into the ball room. There was complete silence when they walked in.</p><p>The silence was surprisingly broken by Narcissa who only came to see the little devil. “Close your mouth Draco.” She actually drawled and smiled at the imp who stopped and hugged her and handed her a small gift before moving on. Eyes followed his progress but he ignored them. Narcissa caught Augusta’s eye and smiled.</p><p>As the party progressed Augusta got Harry to sing, the applause was thunderous after they got over their shock. Harry danced with those in his group plus Neville, Augusta, Narcissa, Sirius and Remus. Anybody else was declined.</p><p>Blaze Zabini stared at who he was told was Harry Potter and decided that he needed a drink. Not wine but something strong and Draco with, surprisingly Neville following, joined him. Their reasoning was that if they could get drunk enough then they wouldn’t be lusting after Potter. It didn’t work when Potter approached, hips swaying and glimpses of pale thighs but it was his smile that did them in as he walked by them with his power preceding them. Neville actually closed his eyes, Draco fell and poor Blaise just froze with blood dripping from his nose. Tinkling laughter was heard as he passed them and in a sultry voice he told Blaise that his nose was bleeding which caused it to bleed more. That seductive power followed him back to his group and caused chaos with each step he took.</p><p>Draco caught a glimpse of his mother nodding towards Potter with an approving smile on her face. Lucius along with Sirius and Remus joined them each sipping what could only be very strong liquor.</p><p>Neville stared after the swaying hips of his little brother and promptly took the glass out of Sirius' hand and downed the contents. He didn’t even sputter but instead asked no one in particular, “What the hell happened to Harry? Why am I thinking incest is quite favorable right now? It wasn’t like this when he visited earlier.”</p><p>“He came into an inheritance.” was all Sirius would say as he in turn took Remus’ drink and knocked it back like Neville had. Then he added, “We have been lucky. That is not even a tenth of the full scope of his ‘new’ abilities. I was told that some women in India took him in hand to teach him how to control his power and as in all things, Harry was an apt pupil.”</p><p>Lucius looked at him sharply hearing what was not said meaning magical concubines taught the boy how to wield sexual allure as the weapon it is. He didn’t know what the boy inherited but it was clear to him that it must have been more than most inherited and Potter hadn’t even reached his majority yet. Besides male Veela were rare and they were born not received inheritances from some long dead ancestor. <em>‘No the boy had something else in his family tree and that something was dangerous and used sex as a weapon.’</em> Lucius thought as he watched several stiff purebloods falter when Potter smiled as he passed. Then he looked at his son whose eyes were blatantly on Potter’s ass and poor Zabini who was always in control was mopping up his bleeding nose, eyes also on Potter. He was also sure that the people with Potter were just as dangerous.</p><p>Harry reached his friends unmolested and turned to face the room his multicolored eyes glowed for a second before he smiled as a wave of power rolled over the room for an instant, they drowned and he fed; then nothing. Harry felt his elements look at him and saw the mischievous light in his eyes that flashed orange then silver then back to normal if multicolored eyes were normal. They stayed another hour and left. He much preferred muggle parties to balls and the classical music was making him sleepy and the hungry stares in his direction were annoying him.</p><p>A week later Narcissa’s New Year’s party was treated to a pissed off Harry Potter when some fool actually touched his ass when he passed. Harry had frozen turned glowing eyes on the perpetrator hand moving faster than the eye could see and backhanded the man with enough force that he collapsed unconscious on the floor with a shattered jaw. This time when his power flooded the room it was the battle aura he had unleashed in his duel with Draco in first year but it was so much worse now and the sycophants of the former Voldemort started dropping like flies unconscious on the floor. His power was selective in his wrath and his elements all had blades displayed just in case. Magicals were slow and if you removed the wand then they were useless except for the rare one that could do wandless magic.</p><p>Once Harry and his disappeared Narcissa rounded on her husband for his part in the fiasco that was her party when he knew that Harry was very beautiful and desirable and those in the dark families seemed to still to be of the mind that they could just take what they wanted without recompense but Harry had only left them unconscious against his friend’s staunch belief that they should be killed. That was a shocker in and of itself, because she suspected that his friends were muggle but they still had a power which made them dangerous.</p><p>Harry apologized to Narcissa before he left and later sent her a gift as well. He remained in England for a while before leaving again to continue his world tour before he decided on a place to settle with his new family. Though, before they left England he took them to Hogwarts for three days and caused a stir since not many had seen him and all because Luna had returned. The students were gaping open mouthed at his and his family but they ignored it and McGonagall could only shake her head in despair over the chaos his not so mere presence caused among the populace.<br/>Sirius and Remus were sad to see him go but they understood and Harry did write often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first stop after leaving England was Egypt, surprising Bill who had returned and Fleur was also there as a learning experience for her new job with Gringotts. They took the mundane tour of the pyramids first and after that they took the magical tour which was far more exciting and dangerous. Inferi, snakes, scorpions, mummies and even a vampire couple who was quite old that had styled themselves as gods. They actually were magical and were turned into vampires by a blood lusting horcrux that was once connected to a dark lord that had been transformed into a vampire. They left Egypt because the male had taken a liking to Nerium and wanted him as a concubine. Nerium had refused politely but he suspected that they would come to bite him in the ass at a later date and they would kill them because he wasn’t going to tie himself to an undead vampire pharaoh that was outside of time and the flow of life. They could have been friends though.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Nerium decided to take them to Romania to the dragon preserve that Charlie worked at so they could get their first look at a real dragon. It was fun and they all had a good time until Charlie and few others got an invite to a ball that was seemingly mandatory that they go as it was given by the supposed land owners that they were renting from. Who knew that the land owners were actually aristocratic vampires which meant that they were born and not turned, born vampires were also more powerful and could be magical. He and his friends went with Charlie and his group only for the son of the current lord to demand Nerium’s hand in marriage.</p><p>They left Romania that same night and put nearly a whole continent between them by going to Thailand. They even had the fortune to see several fights before they left and went to South Korea after that then they went to Japan and started in Kyoto then to Osaka and from there to Tokyo then Nara and finally ending up in Namimori.</p><p>They had been in Japan for a few months and were enjoying the country. Surprisingly his parents had a house in a town called Namimori so they went there to relax and just take a breather. Nerium was still considering which online college courses while he prepared for his NEWTS. He even hired magical tutors while in Namimori so he would be up to speed on all that he needed to know. He had been studying hard and practicing his spells both with his staff in wand and staff form as well as wandless.</p><p>Wandless tired him out more but his casting was faster. He had long since mastered silent casting and rarely said a spell out loud. He had also decreased having to do wand movements since he was so in tuned with his magic. Next he and the family practice with their flames since they had no teacher they basically created their own types of attacks and defenses. He used what training he learned controlling his magic to control his flames. Meditation was also the key in understanding his flames so he and his elements meditated and connected with their flames. They also noted that the stronger their resolve the stronger their flames but he couldn’t use them to do the same things his magic could because they had their own designations. Like his magic, his flames seemed almost sentient and had to be corralled sometimes.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Nerium never wanted to be a leader but he was a natural and even his flames denoted that fact by what they could do. Harmonization was in essence balance and he could tip that balance at will. It didn’t matter what it was people or things all he needed was the will and his flames were the way. His Cloud flames also explained his wanderlust and they could multiply anything. Then his magic could be a booster to both his flames and he wasn’t a normal Sky by any means. So he accepted the facts of what he was and that he would always be unique and moved on and it made him stronger for it. By accepting all that he was he was at peace with himself and his ever growing abilities.</p><p>After all of his training he decided to take a break and take a walk. By himself much to his elements displeasure but he could take care of himself. He had his headphones on and was listening to music. They were connected to his phone so he wasn’t worried about missing any calls and his elements would call. He smiled at the thought as he entered the park. It was peaceful so he decided to do some katas and let his mind wander. He was not expecting to be attacked by a boy wielding tonfa of all things. His tessen just appeared in his hands and he used them to block the strikes to his vital spots. He was on the defensive. The boy was very strong but he wasn’t weak and he gave as good as he got. Their eyes met and he read the boy’s mind. The boy thought he was avoiding going to school and was breaking his rules.</p><p>Hibari wasn’t getting anywhere with the small animal. He could feel the flames pulsing beneath the small animal’s skin and his own ignited racing down his tonfa of their own accord because of his frustration and the small animal smiled. Hibari faltered. The small animal was a blur of steel-bladed fans. The wounds he received weren’t deep but they hurt like hell. He lashed out and his tonfa was sliced in half and his arm was hit with the closed fan; making it go numb and he dropped the tonfa. The small animal was done being nice he realized as the kick to his chest caught him off guard by the strength behind it. He lashed out with his own kicks and the small animal flipped several times back creating space.</p><p>Hibari growled and was about to attack when two things happened the small animal unleashed his flames and the park was drowned in Cloudy-Sky flames so pure he staggered under their weight and the omnivore and his minions appeared.</p><p>Gokudera threw dynamite at the small raven only for them to be blocked or sent back at him. The baseball idiot attacked next and his sword was blocked by a fan before he was kicked back into the bomb idiot. Then the baby carnivore appeared and smacked the omnivore who was frozen in a trance looking at the small raven that had opposed Hibari and even injured him. The orange flame on his head was outlined in purple but his eyes were glowing silver not orange and in a sultry voice the small raven spoke. “There seems to be a misunderstanding. Your friend attacked me for no reason when I was practicing my katas and then you three show up and two of you attack me without provocation or even trying to see what the situation was. Make no mistake I could have killed him long before you got here but I do not like senseless violence or murder. The most I would have done was left him unconscious since he has no stopping point.”</p><p>His words were interrupted by his phone ringing, and they could only hear one side of the conversation. Nerium told Zoya that he was on his way. Closing his phone, he stared at the gathered group and reeled in his flames. He nodded and walked off, he could feel eyes on his back but he had a shield up so he wasn’t worried as he left the park and made his way back home to inform his elements about what had happened.</p><p>Gokudera was grumbling about arrogant little witches and Tsuna said with a blush staining his cheeks, “That was a boy, so he can’t be a witch and what have I told you about acting rashly.” Hibari tried to slink away but Tsuna turned burning sunset orange eyes on him and he froze in place and asked,</p><p>“And why did you attack him?”</p><p>“He was ditching school.”</p><p>“You should know that he is not a student and is clearly not Japanese. So what did you learn?”</p><p>Hibari snorted and walked off ignoring the bomb herbivore who was yelling at him, he had injuries that needed tending and he needed new tonfa.</p><p>Reborn who was sitting on his head had been quiet while Tsuna handled his guardians. He had gotten better and more assertive over the years.</p><p>“I think I understand why Hibari fought him. He looks so delicate and weak for a boy. He is also very beautiful. I want to fight him again. I’ve never fought someone who used fans and he even cut through Hibari’s tonfa. That takes skill and training.” Takeshi said cheerfully.</p><p>Tsuna sighed, “You will leave him alone we don’t need any more enemies especially ones we don’t even know the name of. I don’t think he’s mafia though.”</p><p>“Tsuna why are you still blushing?” Takeshi asked.<br/>Tsuna blushed harder and told him to shut up before trying to forcibly stop blushing but he couldn’t get the beautiful boy out of his head or the sway of those hips as he walked away and then that voice. His intuition kept saying mine.</p><p>Reborn had also sent some insects to spy on the boy and whipped out his Leon phone to have his informants find out who he is and where he came from. He was very curious upon meeting a Cloudy-Sky.<br/>**************************"**********************************************************</p><p>School was out so Tsuna and his friends went home. Once Tsuna and Reborn were alone Reborn asked, “What do you think about him?”</p><p>“He’s beautiful and stronger than he looks to be able to injure Hibari and avoid getting injured himself but I think a lot of it was out of surprise and Hibari’s own arrogance.” Tsuna paused and blushed before fighting off a stutter, “My flames like him. It’s strange because even now I am wary of other Skies, even the ones I know won’t hurt me and mine. He’s also the first Cloudy-Sky, I’ve met.”</p><p>“He is rare, even in the mafia there hasn’t been a Cloudy Sky… You like him.” Reborn stated.<br/>Tsuna blushed harder. He trusted Reborn and he knows that he will be teased for it but he told his tutor, “My intuition says he’s mine. I don’t know how or in what way though.”</p><p>“What way do you want it to be?” Reborn asked planning ways to put Tsuna in the boy’s path once he knew if he was safe or a threat.</p><p>Tsuna was blushing so hard he was light headed but he said nothing else, he didn’t need to because Reborn already knew what he wanted. Reborn smirked at his student. He knew that Tsuna was lonely even if he had guardians that were always with him but it was like something was missing when he looked at Tsuna. He knew that Tsuna loved his guardians but he was annoyed with them driving everyone else away but at the time he didn’t care because he realized that if they wouldn’t fight to remain by his side then they weren’t worth it so he let it go and lost interest in the opposite sex.</p><p>The crush Tsuna had on Kyoko died a long time ago probably when he realized that she could never accept the life he was now a part of and partly because she was too much like his mother. Then there was also the fact that she would never understand. Now this new person was neither air headed or self-delusional about the world and he could protect himself. Reborn approved and his looks only added to it. He just needed background before he put any plans into motion.<br/>Three days had passed and none of Reborn’s informants found anything. It was actually Kyoko and Haru who got the information he was looking for and he thought about shooting his informants. They got his name from a fashion magazine and Reborn looked him up and saw dozens of pictures both professional and not.</p><p>His name was Nerium Solano; he was civilian despite having the surname of an Italian famiglia. He contacted the Solano Don and asked him about one of his who was modeling. The man said he knew nothing about it and asked who the child was.</p><p>“So, you know nothing of a teen around sixteen but looks younger that is actually a pretty famous model in America and parts of Europe but is actually British born nobility traveling around the world and is a Cloudy-Sky. A very pure and powerful Cloudy-Sky.” Reborn asked.</p><p>“How much do you want for his location?” Oleander asked.</p><p>“This information is free but my student is interested in him so keep any worthless fools away and I will give you his location.”</p><p>“Interested how?”</p><p>Reborn said nothing; instead he sent a few pictures to the Solano Don’s phone. Oleander looked at the pictures and immediately knew what interest anyone would have in the child and said, “If he is indeed Solano then you know he will be slated as the next Don because of his flames and I will not have the family head treated as your student’s personal whore.”</p><p>“My student isn’t the type and his interest is more than likely the permanent kind.”</p><p>“Very well, but I will not force him and I will keep the fools away anyway.”</p><p>“Very well, he’s currently in Namimori, Japan living in a mansion on the edge of town with several other people who are more than likely his guardians.” Reborn told him and gave the Don the address he had found in public records and hung up.</p><p>Oleander and several family members were on the Solano private jet to Japan within the hour. The boy and he used the descriptive loosely did resemble his mother in looks except his hair was black and not red. His mother had also been a Cloudy-Storm. He didn’t doubt that the child was one of theirs and could only trace his existence back to his sister who had left the mafia to live a mundane life in England.</p><p>Oleander was also glad that his jet was mafia made or they would be on a fourteen hour flight, now it was cut down to eight and a half hours. They arrived late that night and he didn’t bother sending out people because he didn’t want the boy to disappear. So they would wait. When morning dawned he sent out spies to get confirmation of the information and they reported back within the hour that the one he was looking for was there. He would go see the boy around eleven.</p><p>Nerium was well aware of the people spying on him, for what reason he didn’t know but his wards told him that their intentions were not to harm him or his family, but they stayed inside just in case. Almost lunch time a limo pulled up to his gate and he answered the buzzer. He didn’t know who tipped the Solano family off about him but he would prank the bastard within an inch of his life when he found out, it was one of the reasons that he avoided going to Italy. He looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged since he had on jeans and a Chinese styled top and his hair was pulled back in a messy bun. He was as presentable as he was going to get since they just showed up. He had his elves put on their human glamour and his butler elf went to the door and opened it. His elements were arranged around him protectively as Oleander Solano and four others were let into the house and shown to the sitting room.</p><p>Oleander had to fight off the gasp that wanted to leave his throat at the sight of the raven haired beauty with his mother’s face but what really made him pause was the power rolling off the group as they stared at him with blank faces. They may be civilians but rich civilians were usually mafia-like. For an instant that Cloudy-Sky eclipsed the rest and his breath did catch as multicolored eyes stared at him and smiled. It was a welcoming smile, “Welcome uncle. Please have a seat.” A sultry voice crooned and he shivered at the power it held and felt his people or would that be family shiver behind him.</p><p>“You know who I am. I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage since I didn’t even know you existed, until I received a call asking me why was one of mine modeling and traipsing all over the world without a chaperone.” Oleander said blandly.</p><p>That smile brightened but he had to fight off a shiver since there was nothing kind about it. “Forgive me uncle but my mother’s family hasn’t exactly been kind and welcoming to me when I was left with my mother’s sister and her family. Then I was told that they were the only family I had after my mother and father were murdered before my eyes when I was only a year old. Forgive me for not knowing that you even existed until two years ago and please dear uncle; forgive me for not seeking you out when you didn’t know that I even existed. Since family tended to not want my freakishness dirtying their normal home and lives.” Nerium said his voice was warm but the words felt like blades of ice impaling them.</p><p>Oleander noticed that the feel of his flames were still welcoming despite his words being used as an assassination implement. He smiled warmly, “I like you already even though I don’t know you. I must apologize but I had to be sure. I don’t even need a blood test to prove that you are family and are welcomed by the few of us that remain nephew. Forgive an old man and if you’ll permit, we would like to get to know you. These are your cousins.” He added at the end and introduced the blushing men behind him.</p><p>Nerium introduced his elements as his family before standing he then approached Oleander with his hand held out but Oleander stood and pulled him into his arms for a hug and held the tiny Cloudy-Sky tight despite his guardians tensing. He didn’t care he had a piece of his sister back. He reluctantly released Nerium as his cousins approached and they hugged the petite male as well.</p><p>When Nerium sat back down; Moira brought in tea, coffee and several mini cakes. The Solano family was asked to stay for lunch and they accepted.</p><p>Neither Oleander nor Nerium were fools and they both knew that the other had secrets and things that they would eventually or not tell the other. Oleander wouldn’t tell him who told him of his existence but Nerium already knew that it had to be someone in Namimori and he had only interacted with a handful of people including that demented school prefect and his group. He decided that he would start with them but not until after Oleander left.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day getting to know one another with Nerium telling them of their travels all over the world but he didn’t mention anything magical and neither did Oleander mention anything about flames. They were still feeling each other out. Once Oleander and his family returned to their hotel rooms he turned to them and was about to ask what they thought of Nerium but Reborn beat him to it.<br/>“So is he family or a pretender?” Reborn asked Oleander who didn’t even try to guess how the mini hitman got in his room.</p><p>“Even without a blood test I know he is family.” Oleander answered.</p><p>“So what did you think of him?” Reborn asked.</p><p>“He’s a little hellcat.” Oleander smiled then added. “Despite looking so weak and delicate, he’s quick witted and powerful. Thank you Reborn for finding our Decimo and I also look forward to meeting your student as well while I am here.” Oleander said.</p><p>“Very well we’ll come by tomorrow after school. Why isn’t young Nerium in school?”</p><p>“Nerium has already finished and he is currently looking into online universities.” Oleander said, sounding like a proud papa.<br/>Reborn nodded and left like he came. Leon turned into a helicopter and flew him back to the Sawada house and he entered through Tsuna's window. He said nothing to Tsuna but was going to spring it on him and see how he handles himself. He would have to leave Gokudera out or threaten him that if he messes this up there would be hell to pay. ‘<em>He’s far too possessive of Tsuna even though he’s fucking Yamamoto.’</em> Reborn thought. Tsuna needs someone strong and capable. What little he had seen of Nerium Solano he was indeed strong and capable but he would need to officially meet the boy to see if he was worthy of Tsuna.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Tsuna and his group were not expecting to see Solano Nerium standing at the gate to the school especially with Hibari ready to swoop down and bite the petite raven to death. It surprised them that Hibari hadn’t already attacked him. When they made it to the gate Nerium pushed off the fence and stood in Tsuna's path. Gokudera went to reach for his dynamite but froze from the look Solano was giving him, and then those mesmerizing multicolored eyes were off him and looking up at Tsuna who was blushing red. “You and I need to talk, alone.” That sultry voice said it wasn’t a demand or a question but a statement of fact.</p><p>Tsuna's eyes never left the ones in front of him as he nodded and followed those swaying hips to the nearby park where he had first seen him. He could also feel Reborn nearby but not close and apparently Solano felt him to because he looked in the exact direction where Reborn was before some kind of barrier wrapped around the two of them.</p><p>Nerium watched the boy try to shake off his allure and was impressed that he even tried to make an effort but this was just his passive allure, “I know you know my name but I don’t know yours.” Nerium said in his normal musical voice which was also a side effect of his creature inheritance.</p><p>“I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna.” Tsuna answered fighting off the blush but it was hard being this close to Nerium without being able to touch him but they didn’t know one another and he didn’t want to come off as a pervert.</p><p>“Then you may call me Nerium.” Nerium said and smiled a real smile. He had a good feeling about Tsuna and Tsuna's Sky felt nice.</p><p>“So what did you want to talk about?” Tsuna asked after a moment of just basking in Nerium’s presence.</p><p>“Which one of your people contacted Solano, Oleander?” Nerium asked straightforwardly since he knew that Tsuna had to go to school and it was the reason he got the battle crazy prefect’s permission to speak with him. He also instinctively knew Tsuna was the boss of the little group.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I didn’t know that someone contacted him. Did something happen?” Tsuna asked in genuine concern.</p><p>“Nothing bad happened. It was just that I wanted to meet him on my own terms and I didn’t appreciate my choice being taken away from me.”</p><p>“I can understand that very well.”</p><p>“Well thank you for answering my question Tsuna.” Nerium said and stood, and then he leaned over and kissed Tsuna's cheek but froze. “Who did that to you?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tsuna asked nervously not understanding what had happened.</p><p>“Who placed that disgusting seal on you?”<br/>Tsuna hung his head, how could he say that it was his father and Vongola Nono. He felt a small hand lift his chin and stare deep into his eyes and soul.</p><p>“You don’t know me. I understand but would you like for me to remove it?” Nerium asked.</p><p>“Can you really remove it without causing problems?”</p><p>“I can but you might pass out so call whoever is watching us so they can take you home after alright.”<br/>Tsuna pulled out his phone and called Reborn who in turn called Gokudera and Yamamoto telling them to come to the park.</p><p>“Any Sky stronger than the one who sealed you could have removed it long ago.” Nerium told him as they waited and Reborn appeared looking at the small raven.</p><p>Nerium would have cooed at the sight of the toddler dressed in a suit and a fedora if not for the fact that he could actually see the man’s true form superimposed over the toddlers and he spoke before he thought, “What the hell is going on in this town, “Who in the hell cursed you into the form of a toddler?”<br/>“That is none of your concern.” Reborn said icily. He always felt pissed when someone pointed out that he was cursed.<br/>“Fair enough unless you were the one to inform Solano of my whereabouts then we have an issue mini suit.” Nerium said voice going just as icy.</p><p>Reborn ignored him and turned to Tsuna and asked why he called him.</p><p>“Nerium says he can remove my seal completely but I would pass out and needed someone to take me home.” Tsuna told him truthfully letting him know that his intuition agreed.</p><p>“How?’ Reborn asked.</p><p>“Any Sky stronger than the one who placed it and has good control of their abilities could have removed it but I will need to kiss him in order to do it. Is that alright with you Tsuna?” Nerium told Reborn and then asked Tsuna who was blushing beet red and who would have passed out if Reborn hadn't of whacked him. Tsuna nodded his assent and Nerium placed his knee between Tsuna's legs and leaned over him placing his hand on Tsuna's chest. Neither noticed Reborn recording everything since they were focused on each other. Their lips touched and Nerium’s Sky flared but he focused it and five minutes later he had melted the seal, he inhaled and pulled back from a dazed Tsuna and breathed out icy fog. He went to move back but Tsuna's arms wrapped around him and pulled him into his lap as his flames roared completely free for the first time since he was five years old. They burned as his flames mingled with Nerium’s before he passed out. Nerium checked him over and let his magic check the damage that the seal had caused. He looked at Reborn and said, “What is his address I will need to bring some medicine over to heal all the damage that that disgusting seal caused to his body. It wasn’t just his flames that that ass wipe sealed away it was a piece of his soul. Tsuna could have died since he had to have been very young when the seal was put on.”</p><p>Reborn handed Nerium a piece of paper with Tsuna's address on it. “Thank you.”</p><p>Nerium took the paper and said, “No thanks are necessary but it is appreciated. Then he was gone just as Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived. Thinking the worst Gokudera went to attack but Reborn’s voice stopped him. Once Nerium was gone Reborn looked hard at Gokudera and told him off. Then they gathered an unconscious Tsuna and took him home. Once in Tsuna's room Reborn then told the two what happened just before they arrived.</p><p>It was just before lunch when Nerium arrived but he wasn’t alone. He brought Valerian, Kaden and Kegan with him, since he was going to an unknown location. He might be a bleeding heart but he wasn’t a stupid one.</p><p>They were let in by a woman who must have been Tsuna's mother. She smiled at them and blushed when she focused on him. When she turned to lead him up the stairs his eyes narrowed at her back. Someone had messed up her mind and they weren’t very skilled. His face smoothed out as she knocked on the door and she smiled happily after seeing that Tsuna was awake and sitting up in his bed. Nerium moved over towards the bed and sat down; he ignored the two teenagers but nodded at Reborn who he had decided to prank once this was over with. Nana left closing the door with a light blush on her cheeks. Reborn had told her that Tsuna's boyfriend would be coming over to bring him some medicine. She couldn’t wait to tease her Tsu-kun about his beautiful boyfriend.</p><p>Reborn eyed the three men with Solano particularly the sun but then he focused half his attention on Solano and Tsuna.</p><p>“I will tell you now that it tastes bad but it will help so down it in one go and don’t smell it ok.”</p><p>Tsuna nodded as Nerium handed him a vile of some liquid and a glass of water. “Remember to do it fast.” Nerium added and Tsuna nodded again. He knocked it back quickly and tried not to gag and downed his water. The sun approached, “This is Valerian and he is going to help the medicine is that alright?”<br/>Tsuna nodded he had a disgusted look on his face from the medicine and Nerium laughed, “I know exactly how you feel.” He said as Valerian stood on the opposite side of the bed and laid his glowing hands on Tsuna. He was moving the potion through Tsuna's body using his flames making sure that the most damaged areas were healed first.</p><p>Nerium brought ingredients for a smoothie and several nutrient potions and left the room with Kegan at his side to ask Tsuna's mother if he could make a smoothie for Tsuna. Nana showed him where things were and once he was done he went back upstairs and handed the smoothie to Tsuna and told him to drink it and eat a healthy meal. He kissed Tsuna on the cheek and they left after Valerian said that he would be alright. They said their goodbyes.</p><p>Once they were gone Reborn checked Tsuna over himself and was amazed about what Nerium had wrought. Tsuna finished the delicious smoothie and went straight to sleep when he woke a few hours later he was starving and thankful that his mom had cooked something for him. It seems that Nerium had told her because he had a lot of vegetables and meat with bread. He finished it and even ate a second serving. Once he was full he went back to bed and went right back to sleep. When he woke, it was dinner time and he ate his fill again. After dinner he took a bath and climbed into bed and slept the night away dreaming about Nerium.</p><p>Reborn had called the Solano Don and told him what happened and rescheduled the meeting for a later date.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Tsuna woke the next morning feeling better than he ever had before. He was clear headed and warm. Not the small bursts that Reborn caused when he was shot or when he took those pills. He could feel his flames just beneath his skin and he felt energized. Nerium had told him not to over stress himself for at least three days and Reborn had refrained from attacking him for those three days. He got up and took a shower and got ready for school without tripping or stumbling once.</p><p>Reborn watched Tsuna from the shadows, then he had called Shamal to come and give him a checkup. He could also feel Tsuna's flames. He was seriously contemplating shooting both Nono and Iemitsu especially if Tsuna’s grades shot up. The implications were already stacked against them because even he could see a change in Tsuna and it had only been a day.</p><p>There was no way in hell he would allow anyone else to have Nerium Solano after this and he would gladly put a bullet in anyone who thought to interfere. (In Italy, Iemitsu and Timoteo sneezed, their limited intuition warned but they ignored it) unlike Oleander Solano, who truly wanted what was best for Nerium; Timoteo wanted a puppet no matter what he claimed and he was not raising a puppet. Solano also had other abilities which just made Reborn even more curious about the boy.</p><p>After school Tsuna went to a flower shop with Gokudera and Yamamoto at his side and got a dozen orange and purple flowers and had them wrapped in silver paper. He had gotten Nerium’s address from Reborn who appeared as they were leaving the flower shop. He called a cab and they all piled in.</p><p>The drive was short and when they got their first look at Nerium’s mansion (Nerium calls it a house), their mouths dropped open. He pressed the buzzer and was let in the gate. They were shown to the ballroom where music was playing and Nerium was dancing. Not just any dancing but pole dancing. He was showing great athleticism, stamina and control. His mind actually blanked when Nerium proved that he was very limber, and then his power was not chained like usual. Hayato fainted, Takeshi’s nose bled and Tsuna was blushing to the roots of his hair fighting off his own nose bleed as his orange eyes traced all Nerium’s exposed creamy pale skin in short shorts and a knotted tank top. His intuition told him that Nerium was wearing thongs and that information alone had him achingly hard within seconds. He fought for control over his body and ended up in HDW mode without the flame on his head and his eyes were completely orange.</p><p>Reborn knew that if he had been in his adult body that he would have already tackled the boy and fucked him senseless. Tsuna's feelings be damned but since he was a toddler, his body didn’t react but his mind was sure as hell active. It wasn’t normal for even his mind to be affected while in his toddler body since it had never happened in the thirty plus years he has been a child and Bianchi has tried multiple times to attract his mind in the same way. Nerium Solano wasn’t normal by any stretch but watching him and at that moment Reborn didn’t give a damn.</p><p>Nerium felt Tsuna and the others as soon as they had entered but he continued with what he was doing. He could smell the lust and fed but when Tsuna's flames activated none threateningly he stopped, turned the music down and smiled at them, noticing the silver headed one was unconscious so he hurried over to check if he was injured.</p><p>Tsuna swallowed hard his mouth was dry, so he knew that he wasn’t drooling. Just seeing Nerium walk was enticing and seductive.</p><p>Seeing that the silverette was fine made his want to punch him in the head when he saw the trickle of blood and drool; he then ignored the pervert and looked up at Tsuna and smiled. “I see you are feeling better. I’m glad.”</p><p>“Yes and thank you.” Tsuna said, his cheeks deep red as he handed him the flowers he had brought.</p><p>Nerium took the flowers and inhaled the soothing fragrances and kissed Tsuna on his cheek. Feeling those soft full lips on his cheek almost had Tsuna turning his head and capturing them with his own lips. He still remembered the kiss in the park but he didn’t and instead asked Nerium out.</p><p>“Is that also part of your thank you or is it a date?” Nerium asked he had never gone on a date before and surprisingly no one had ever asked him.</p><p>“A date, I like you. I think I have since I saw you fighting Hibari.” Tsuna answered honestly.</p><p>Takeshi looked at Tsuna wide eyed and wiping his face clean of blood. He was happy that Tsuna found someone he liked and a little jealous.</p><p>Nerium smiled happily. “I accept. This is my first date. Do I need to dress up?”</p><p>“No just dress comfortably and I’ll pick you up after lunch Saturday.” Tsuna said and Nerium nodded and hugged him. Tsuna's hands ended up on his hips and he was again fighting for control. He could feel Nerium’s flames stretch like a lazy cat before he stepped away and looked at Reborn with narrowed eyes. With nothing more than a thought he destroyed any spies that the mini man might have put in place before changing his hair sunshine yellow and hiding it until they had left his property.</p><p>Nerium’s elements filed into the room and Reborn noticed that they were all very powerful and their flames were also very pure. They were dressed for exercise or sparring. He wanted to watch them to see what they were capable of but he knew better and with Nerium being a Cloudy-Sky he didn’t want to incite a Cloud rage by over stepping.</p><p>Tsuna was the one who kissed Nerium’s cheek before they left and got into the cab. Takeshi was carrying a still unconscious Hayato who Reborn checked over and told them that it was mostly shock because Gokudera was just ‘delicate’. Takeshi laughed as the cab pulled up in front of the Sawada house.</p><p>Hayato had woken up and was calling Nerium the witch queen and threatening to blow him up for bewitching Tsuna only for Tsuna to tell him that under no terms was he to attack Nerium. Reborn had also cocked his gun, showing his support of Tsuna and Nerium. He was a practical person and he could see that the benefits of Tsuna and Nerium together far outweighed not having him. Besides male or female never really mattered to him when he had an adult body; there was no such thing as love involved in his relationships. His relationships had been purely physical for him and if his partners hadn’t of known it then it was on them. Tsuna was different and he knew that this was no ordinary crush like it had been when he had liked Kyoko. He also had never shown such boldness where Kyoko was concerned.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>It was a few hours later when they noticed Reborn’s hair was sunshine yellow. It started with the shocked face Tsuna had when looking at him then the snicker and then out right laughter. Tsuna couldn’t even tell him he just pointed to the mirror and taking the hint Reborn looked in and cursed wondering what the hell had happened to his hair. Tsuna received a phone call and handed the phone to Reborn. “I won’t be so forgiving the next time you try to bug my house literally and figuratively old man.” Nerium’s sultry voice spoke through the phone.</p><p>“Just because Tsuna likes you does not mean I won’t spank your ass child.” Reborn growled only to hear musical laughter before Nerium hung up.</p><p>It wasn’t until the next day that his hair went back to normal. He shot at Shamal for snickering but otherwise left the man alone as he checked Tsuna over and pronounced him healthy and completely healed.</p><p>Reborn was annoyed that he was pranked and couldn’t figure out how and if Nerium hadn’t of owned up to it he would have thought that it had something to do with his flames since both Skull and Verde had hair the color of their flames and Tsuna's future wife’s hair was tipped purple. Then he mustn’t forget Lal and Viper’s hair was also the color of their flames. Hell even Tsuna's hair had an orange undertone to it.</p><p>Once Shamal took some of Tsuna's blood to analyze, they were just waiting on his findings as to how Nerium Solano had even healed him and dissolved the seal Nono had placed on Tsuna back when he was just five. Tsuna was also comprehending class work and what Reborn was teaching him faster. ‘So the seal was responsible for much of what Iemitsu blamed on Tsuna and Tsuna knew it. Tsuna's suffering could be laid clearly at their feet.' But he did plan on having a ‘talk’ with both of the idiots when he saw them next.</p><p>He took Tsuna to meet with Oleander Solano the following day early because Tsuna had a date with Nerium and as to pay back the mini Cloudy-Sky for changing his hair he enrolled him in school and set it up so that the boy would have to go and couldn’t get out of it.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Skull had no idea why he was doing as the specter had demanded but he felt a pull and wanderlust struck hard. He was being pulled towards Japan and Namimori once again. He didn’t want to go where Reborn was. He just hoped that whatever was calling him wasn’t connected to Reborn. He got on his mini bike as he landed his blimp in a clearing not too far. He drove following the pull now and not the specter.</p><p>He was ignoring the fact that he was told, no it was demanded of him to go to Japan or he would start cursing his ancestor for being a prideful arrogant bastard. He may not have magic but he could see all manner of things no one else could. What he had heard about his ancestor reminded him of how Reborn acted and he wanted no part of it. He wasn’t afraid of Reborn like everyone thought, he just wanted to avoid the Cloud rage that bubbled closer when the hitman demanded him to do this or that and the moniker lackey really pissed him off.</p><p>He arrived at a gate and he could feel the magical energy wafting off the place behind the closed gate even though he was just a squib but the presence behind those gates was what was summoning him and if they could call him from half way across the world then the being had to be quite powerful. He pressed the buzzer on the gate and a melodious voice answered, there was nothing for it as he swallowed and introduced himself then asking whose house he was disturbing.</p><p>The gate opened and he cautiously entered. The door opened and a face that looked familiar though he knew that he had never seen the person before stared down at him and smiled softly. “Hello little one or should I say cousin; I don’t know how I know but I know that you are family.” that melodious voice said.</p><p>Skull stared up at the beautiful person with confused eyes, “How do you suppose we are related?” he asked licking his lips as he was invited in.</p><p>“From the aura of death that is hanging over you I would say on my father’s side of the family. What is your real name?”</p><p>“Why should I tell you my name when I don’t even know yours?” Skull said.</p><p>“Presently I go by Nerium Ciel Solano like you I had to discard my former name for safety’s sake but my name was Hadrian James Potter-Peverell among others and you are a Peverell so you must be Sasha. I have a family tree and you are on it along with someone named Veridian Evans on my mother’s side. It is a pleasure to meet you Sasha.” Nerium smiled at the shocked face the now named Sasha was giving him.</p><p>“So what do you want from me?” Skull asked still wary.</p><p>“To get to know you and to welcome you home.” Nerium said as his flames rose up and wrapped around Skull in the same way as his arms did. “I can feel your pain and I want to soothe it. Will you let me?”</p><p>Skull let go for the first time in a long time and his flames melded with the Cloudy-Sky that had summoned him from half way across the planet. His soul was finally home and his flames hummed contentedly beneath his skin. This person, his blood family would not chain him and would more than likely come with him.</p><p>Nerium’s elements felt the bond snap into place. It wasn’t forced and they smiled at their Sky taking in another stray. They came from all over the house and let their flames mingle with their Sky and the new Cloud who was introduced to them as Nerium’s cousin whom he had wanted to find, who was as elusive as his flames.</p><p>Skull was picked up and carried further into the house he was shown the magical tapestry that held Nerium’s family tree. He saw his name and his parent’s name. “Welcome home Sasha Peverell.” Nerium whispered to Skull.<br/>“I’m home.” Skull said as he was hugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days later after his date with Tsuna, Nerium received a letter from the school that Tsuna went to, it asked him why he had not shown up for classes. Nerium called the school and informed them that he had already finished his high school education and he was then told that they were aware of that but he was enrolled to gain social skills. Nerium hung up in the man’s face and disappeared from the house wearing a pissed off expression.</p><p>He was looking for the mini hitman because this has him written all over it. He appeared in the alley beside the school it was lunch time and the gates opened for him much to the shock of those disciplinary committee members that were guarding it, he walked in his hair trailing behind him like a thunder cloud. Hibari went to attack and was knocked into a wall as Nerium passed with eyes glowing.</p><p>He followed his flames direction to where Tsuna was not even bothering to knock on the class door as it slammed open on its own. He stepped in, his eyes landing on Tsuna and in a purring voice he asked where Reborn was. Tsuna pointed to the tree outside the window and Nerium was at the now open window with tessen in hand. Standing on the sill he met Reborn’s eyes and jumped into the tree slicing through branches as the hitman dodged.</p><p>Reborn cursed himself for forgetting that Nerium was not a normal Sky and he had just placed a chain on a Cloud. He was dodging blades of wind as well as colored lights that had scary as hell effects. Once Nerium maneuvered him into the open the fight was on and Reborn cursed again as he was grazed by a red light and was frozen in place he saw those blades glint in the light. Tsuna appeared and wrapped his arms and Sky around Nerium. It took a while since Nerium was fighting it but he eventually calmed. Not long after that Nerium’s elements appeared with Skull and they watched as Tsuna held Nerium calming him. Nerium’s elements circled him and Tsuna as Reborn was released from whatever had bound him. He stood Leon in gun form still but unwilling to shoot. What irked him was the fact that Skull was looking at him like he was stupid and deep down he knew that he had been. They were lucky that no one else was injured or property damaged from the mild rage Nerium had shown since it was obvious that his own Sky flames had kept him from truly rampaging or more precisely harming innocents.</p><p>Nerium turned in Tsuna's arms, nuzzled his neck and kissed him before picking up Skull and leaving the school grounds with his elements following. He now saw that Yamamoto and Gokudera were behind Tsuna who was looking at him with an exasperated look. “Reborn, what did you do?” Tsuna asked calmly.</p><p>Reborn actually pouted and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder. That’s when he saw Shamal looking strangely at him. “He destroyed my mosquitos even before they came close to him. I just wanted to put him to sleep.” Shamal informed Reborn, and then asked, “What the hell is he?”</p><p>They all shrugged because they had no idea Gokudera was mumbling something about a UMA Witch Queen but he was ignored and Yamamoto said, “Wow Tsuna your boyfriend looked like an avenging angel about to smite the baby.”<br/>Hibari actually looked like he had been knocked into a wall when he appeared and struck out at Tsuna who dodged. “Why are you attacking me?” Tsuna asked.</p><p>“Ask your mate!” Hibari growled as his tonfa started to glow. Tsuna's eyes widen before he dodged the blow that would have caved in his skull.</p><p>Nerium and his family were walking down the street when he paused and looked back at the school. He could ‘feel’ that something was wrong with Tsuna, his eyes narrowed when he felt Cloud flames and sighed. “Guys, I may have treaded upon a skylarks territory and knocked him into a wall.” He added the last part sheepishly. “He’s attacking Tsuna because of me. What should I do?”</p><p>It was Skull who answered, “You can’t just step in because Hibari is Tsuna's Cloud. He’ll handle it so just check up on Tsuna later.”</p><p>The other’s nodded and they continued home. Once inside they went their own ways and Skull called Reborn and told him to undo what he had done and hung up but Reborn was stubborn so Nerium arrived at Namimori high the next morning wearing the school uniform. He was in Tsuna's class and sat beside Tsuna ignoring the stares sent his way including the teachers. Hibari glared at him when he came through the gates but made no move to attack him, despite the thigh length braid down his back. Reborn stayed away from Tsuna because he could feel a chilling glare sent his way from the tree he now shared with Skull who was ignoring him.</p><p>Kyoko watched Tsuna blush as the raven headed beauty talked to him. She knew she had no right but she couldn’t help but be jealous. It was clear that Solano-san didn’t have a problem with violence since he stormed into their class the day before.</p><p>Against Hana’s wishes she followed Tsuna and his friends up to the roof along with Solano-san. Tsuna introduced them while sitting beside Solano who looked even better up close. Nerium laid his head on Tsuna's shoulder and Tsuna wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer. As the two watched Gokudera and Yamamoto argue. She heard that melodious voice ask Tsuna were they always like that?</p><p>“Yes but I’ve learned to tune it out besides, Takeshi just does it to annoy Hayato. Am I right in guessing that your appearance here is Reborn’s doing?” Tsuna asked after a minute.</p><p>“Yessss…” Nerium hissed. “That damned mini old man arbitrarily enrolled me claiming I needed to learn social skills. He doesn’t even know me and Skull won’t let me kill him but he said I could prank him and I plan to make his life hell like he has done to mine. I have things to do rather than be stuck here with all the staring.”</p><p>“How much have you had to rearrange things?” Tsuna asked.</p><p>“You know I am taking college classes for my degree and I have tests and a photoshoot for a new clothing line. The designer and her photographer have even flown into Tokyo because she wanted me specifically. I didn’t mind doing it since I own shares in her company. All my schedules have to be rearranged.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about Reborn.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you Tsuna.” Nerium said and nuzzled Tsuna as the bell rang and they trooped back down to class.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Tsuna was not happy to see Nezu as his math teacher again. His intuition pinged and he prayed that the man didn’t bother Nerium. Obviously the gods were ignoring him because Nerium had his laptop out doing his work for his real classes when Nezu decided to interfere. No one saw Nerium move but they did see Nezu embedded in the black board and Nerium’s fist was still raised then he lowered it and went back to typing like he hadn’t been interrupted and grumbling about worthless and useless teachers who didn’t have a clue about the subject they were teaching. Tsuna just laid his head on his desk but he couldn’t stifle his laughter. Hibari walked in saw Nezu and walked out after telling them that they had a free period and to be quiet. He left Nezu’s unconscious form in the black board only to have a few disciplinary members come and remove the man and take him to the infirmary.</p><p>Reborn nearly fell out of the tree from laughing. Skull snuck in and plopped himself in Nerium’s lap. Who handed him something to eat and continued to type. He closed his laptop when Reborn appeared on Tsuna's desk. Trying to keep the peace Tsuna asked Nerium about the problems and Nerium explained everything to him in a way that was simple. Those who heard and were being nosy also tried and found that it was easy to do the rest instead of the convoluted way Nezu had shown them. English was next.</p><p>The teacher ignored the Nezu shaped hole in the wall as she began to teach. Wanting to hear the new student’s voice she asked him to read the next paragraph in English. When Nerium was done he noticed that the whole class was blushing. He looked confusedly at Tsuna who was just as red. Several females were actually fanning themselves including the teacher and a few boys had passed out or were stemming their nose bleeds. He shrugged and pulled out his laptop to get some more work done while the teacher got control of herself. He was also not bothered again for the rest of the day.<br/>From the tree outside Reborn stared at a smirking Skull who was laughing at the class’ reaction. “What the hell was that it was just a paragraph on photosynthesis?”</p><p>“It’s his voice. The words were irrelevant but I bet they remembered everything he said word for word.” Skull said and jumped down.</p><p>Reborn followed and asked, “How do you know him?”</p><p>“He’s my cousin on his father’s paternal side of the family. Solano came from his mother’s maternal side and he is the only Sky that can hold me. I know what you all think of me but you don’t know me. You never tried.” Skull said coldly as he walked off.</p><p>Reborn shot at him but Skull dodged and Reborn had to dodge several blades that came at him. “You are interfering with things you can’t imagine be glad I asked him not to kill you since the last two old men to interfere in his life are very dead. Death bows to no one Reborn, he is only attending because of Tsuna and nothing else.” Skull said and disappeared. Just as Reborn rounded the corner he saw Tsuna kiss Nerium who got into a dark green SUV with Skull in his arms.</p><p>Tsuna turned and stared at him with narrowed eyes and he found himself pouting again. With the seal gone he couldn’t lie even by omission and his usual chaos was at a near standstill.</p><p>“Baby, why have you forced the mini carnivore into my school?”</p><p>“For Tsuna to get to know his future wife and vice versa.”</p><p><em>‘You’re playing a dangerous game.’</em> Hibari thought and walked away. <em>‘And things won’t go as you plan.’</em></p><p>Reborn called Fon, “I need you in Namimori.”</p><p>“Why?” Fon asked.</p><p>“Skull has a Sky.”</p><p>“I’ll be there tomorrow at the earliest or three days at most.” Fon said and hung up he knew that there was more to it than just that. He wanted to meet the one that reeled Skull in when even Luce couldn’t.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Reborn saw Kyoko dragging Hana as she approached Tsuna and his friends. “Are you dating Solano-kun?” Kyoko asked with faux sweetness coating her voice.</p><p>“Yes.” Tsuna answered knowing she would try to make a scene as girls are want to do when they don’t get their way.</p><p>“Why him?” she asked and the ‘not me’ being left unsaid hanging in the air between them.</p><p>“Because he accepts all of me and doesn’t try to change me to suit his world view.” Tsuna answered honestly.</p><p>“I see but he can’t give you children.”</p><p>“So, I like him and we can adopt if it ever comes to that.”<br/>Hana tried to pull Kyoko away but she was being stubborn when she herself had been the one to not want to be involved in the mafia and Tsuna had let her go to protect her. ‘It’s already been two years.’ Hana thought practically even she knew Kyoko was a liability and would only blame Tsuna in the long run. Ryohei’s situation was the same yet different.<br/>Ryohei walked up and asked, “What is extremely going on?”</p><p>“Tsuna is cheating on me with a boy.” Kyoko said immediately and even Hayato’s mouth dropped open at the blatant lie.</p><p>“He is not and you extremely know it.” Ryohei said. “You broke things off with Sawada two extreme years ago.”</p><p>“It was a test to see if he really cared about me.” Kyoko said.</p><p>“No it extremely wasn’t and you know it. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Do you know what he’s done? He is dating a boy. He chose a boy over me.” she screeched.</p><p>“So… Solano-san is an extremely nice person.”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew and you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“Why would I extremely tell you Sawada’s business when you extremely wanted no part of it after what extremely happened last time?”</p><p>Kyoko’s eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. Hana was shocked by Kyoko’s behavior. Tsuna wondered when Kyoko became so shallow and petty. Gokudera thought that she had let her title go to her head and Takeshi was thinking nearly the same thing as Tsuna.</p><p>“I’ll leave her to you onii-san.” Tsuna told Ryohei who nodded and dragged Kyoko home with a confused Hana following.<br/>Kyoko glared at Tsuna over her shoulder as she was pulled home by her brother. He ignored her and turned his back like she did to him two years ago. He had never blamed her for her feelings. In fact he had understood. Did she think that he would be alone simply because she turned him down? ‘She is nothing like momma.’ Tsuna thought.</p><p>“Is that why you introduced Ryohei to Solano?” Reborn asked.</p><p>“Yes. I had a feeling that she wouldn’t take it well but her reaction is extreme.” Tsuna said wryly and Takeshi chuckled.</p><p>“Then why didn’t she confront the Witch Queen?” Gokudera asked.</p><p>“Simple, Neri-chan knocked Nezu into the black board from a sitting position and he can emit this Hibari like aura and will hit a girl if he is attacked. He told me where he comes from that women are just as dangerous as men and are more vindictive. Three of his elements are female and he said that they can be terrifying and they don’t pull their punches not even in spars.”</p><p>“I can relate.” Hayato mumbled.</p><p>“Haru is going to be a problem, since her mind is warped already. Let’s just hope she doesn’t confront Nerium or she might go missing.” Tsuna mumbled so only Reborn heard him and Reborn whole heartedly agreed.</p><p>They walked in the door and Nana was waiting with a confused face. “Tsu why did Kyoko-chan call me telling me that you were cheating on her with a boy when she broke things off with you years ago?” Nana asked.</p><p>“To be petty because she thought that I wouldn’t find someone better than her and in her shallow mind I am supposed to be alone pinning for her while she lives her life with who she wants.” Tsuna answered tiredly.</p><p>Nana nodded, “Well it’s a good thing you found out how she is before anything happened.” She added and made her way back to the kitchen with a smile on her face that did not reach her eyes and thought, <em>‘Good thing Neri-chan has healed some of the damage done to my mind and I can focus where before I couldn’t and neglected my Tsu-kun. Besides why would he chose that little shallow bitch over Neri-chan.’</em> she smiled coldly as she started cooking more healthy meals for her family. She even curbed Lambo’s sweets consumption.</p><p>While in Tsuna's room Lambo and I-Pin climbed in Tsuna's lap and asked him when was Neri-nee coming to visit again.<br/>“Does Neri-chan come over while we are at school?” Tsuna asked the two.</p><p>“Yes when momma was out shopping we ran into Neri-nee who said he was on break and was wandering around because he didn’t want to go crazy while stuck inside. He kept watch over us to give momma a break then he brought us home and momma made him stay and chat. She told him to come visit more since Bianchi-nee has been busy.” Lambo told him.</p><p>“Neri-nee is really pretty and kind. He bought us clothes too.” I-Pin told Tsuna.</p><p>“He gave me a special book to keep my rankings in.” Fuuta added from the door with a light blush on his cheeks before continuing, “He also has friends that are helping I-Pin with her Japanese. He actually bought all of us clothes and teaches and tests us so that we won’t be stupid since we don’t go to school. So why has Neri-nee not been over?” Fuuta asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“It’s Reborn’s fault.” Tsuna said without a shred of guilt as the trio narrowed their eyes at Reborn.<br/>“Mean baby why did you take our Neri-nee?” I-Pin asked.<br/>The house phone rang and Nana called the mini trio down saying that it was their Neri-nee on the phone they gave Reborn one last glare before they left. They were gone for a while but when they returned they were smiling.</p><p>“So what did Neri-chan say?” Tsuna asked.</p><p>“He said that he would be spending time with Tsuna-nii for a few days and he gave us homework to do.” Fuuta said blushing again.</p><p>Tsuna nodded and told them to go ahead and get started. They left him and the others to do as their Neri-nee had told them, while Tsuna once again looked at a pouting Reborn.<br/>‘Skull was right.’ Reborn thought and scowled once he hid his face with the brim of his hat. Nono and Iemitsu also needed to be shot for the hell they put him through training a child they claimed was useless and worthless when they were the cause; even the fact that Tsuna was bullied could be laid at their feet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nerium was taking in the elements that had come to him and the ones he had found. He had his main ones but also others that had been pulled in through no fault of his own and he accepted them all. There were even some that were not active that became loyal to him and gathered around his Sky. There were also squibs that worked in a few of his companies and muggleborns in other countries. They were currently working for his companies all over the world until he was ready to settle in a place and he had been avoiding Italy but because of the nosy suit wearing baby that was no longer possible.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Oleander looked at his nephew and the purple baby that was glued to his side, as his nephew stared at him with narrowed eyes. He felt fear slide down his back and he fought off the twitch.</p><p>“I’ve given you plenty of time uncle now tell me what you want from me.” Nerium purred dangerously.<br/><em>‘Whoever said that the Cloud Acrobaleno was weak needed to shot repeatedly in the face.’</em> The power rolling off the purple baby was breathtaking and Nerium’s power was breath stealing, he could barely stay conscious. Seeing this, the two reeled in their flames and waited. “I want to make you my heir. I am an old man and you seem to know that once those lovely flames of yours activated the mafia would come calling. It has been a long time since Solano famiglia has had a Sky at its helm. We are actually on the fringes and have mostly legitimate businesses. We do not deal in drugs or human trafficking but we do deal in money and weapons up to a point. I require you to come to Italy for training to take over so that I can retire.” Oleander said honestly.</p><p>“What about my cousins? Why not them? They already know about everything. You know I am not just a Sky and at times I like to wander, I will not be chained ever again.”</p><p>“Your cousins do not have the right frame of mind to run the family. They know this which is why they were so happy to meet you. There would be no issue as to succession from them. They are not leaders and they know this. I love my sons and nephews but even I wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave the family in their control. We’d be bankrupt a month into their reign.”</p><p>“But you don’t know me at all.”</p><p>“I am not blind to you either little one. I see the type of person you are from what you do and how you treat those around you. You do not demand loyalty, you inspire it just by being yourself and you won’t be swept away by a pretty face since there is no face prettier than yours. I know you are not vain and I am well aware of your magic and I suspect that you are a bearer; any children you have with Vongola Decimo will be strong. One thing I do ask is that you do not merge our famiglia with Vongola. Vongola may be at the head but they have the bloodiest history. Your young man is the best thing that could happen for that famiglia and he’ll need you. There is no rush but I would like for you to visit sometime to get some training in over the next few years.”</p><p>“What do you know about magic?”</p><p>“Not much but I was told that it would be impossible to have flames and magic. I suppose since you are a Sky you harmonized your magic and flames and they strengthen each other. So will you do it?”</p><p>“I will need to think about it besides I have others whom I consider family and I also have other responsibilities.” Nerium said then added. “I am a lord of several magical and mundane houses. I have businesses all over the world as well. My godfather is currently handling everything while I travel but eventually I will have to take over and I am also his heir. There is also the fact that I am not fully human anymore. So I will live longer than you think and so will those connected to me and my power. Tsuna will likely live as long as I do since we are bonded. We haven’t harmonized but I might end up pregnant when we do, besides I have to tell him about my magic first. We both have secrets.”</p><p>“Then I will await your answer but I need to return to Italy. Call me or just come to the mansion.” Oleander said and hugged Nerium. Nerium and his elements accompanied the older man to the airport and Nerium’s cousins also hugged him and asked him to visit. They also called him Boss.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Haran and the rest of his elements looked at him but it was Haran who spoke, “You are the only person I know to be offered the position of head of a well-established famiglia without contest from the other heirs. Not only that you have gained even more money and power than your boyfriend has at the head of the strongest famiglia. It’s intimidating and a bit terrifying with how much power you wield even though you don’t want it; it keeps being offered to you. Or have you forgotten the vampire incident? You would have been queen to an entire race and here you are in the same situation but you will be a mafia queen instead of a vampire queen. My life hasn’t been this much fun since I was a child.”</p><p>Nerium was pouting, “I thought we were not going to mention that again. I don’t want to scare Tsuna off. The mafia is a cake walk compared to the magical world.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn woke up tied up by several snakes. That scared him but not in the way most would be, it was the fact that he hadn’t even felt them and Leon hadn’t woken either. His hair was also neon green with hot pink stripes and his suits were an atrocious combination of plaids and polka dots or stripes in eye watering colors even Leon was now a day glow blue with neon red stripes. His abilities had not changed but the color of everything did. He was pissed but he had no proof that Nerium had done it but he suspected that it was in retaliation. He should have known that Solano was vindictive but to not sense that seductive power frightened him. The boy could have killed him and he would have passed from this world to the next unaware of how it had even happened. The effects lasted the three days that Solano actually went to school and when he stopped the effects stopped.</p><p>Tsuna got a lot of blackmail pictures just in case.</p><p>Fon came on the tail end of the effects fading and Reborn was grateful that his fellow Acrobaleno hadn’t seen it. It was humiliating enough that Skull had. Skull was also strangely not intimidated by him anymore but he still had that submissiveness that he liked. If they had of been adults he would have made Skull his for the thrill of it and now that he knew that there was more to Skull he wanted to know more but he could no longer approach after last time when Solano came upon him threatening Skull and Skull himself had proven to be as dangerous as an Acrobaleno should.</p><p>It had actually taken Fon four days to get to Namimori and he was bursting with curiosity but you wouldn’t know it by his flames or his face. He could feel the agitation in Reborn’s flames as well as a small hint of fear and a whole lot of pissed off as he made his way to the Sawada house. He flared his flames and saw a smirking Tsunayoshi looking out of the window down at him. He nodded for Fon to come in through the window. Leon was a strange color and several colors seemed to be fading from Reborn and his clothes. Tsunayoshi’s phone rung and he answered and in seconds his cheeks were rosy from his blush as he handed the phone to a scowling Reborn.</p><p>“Are you back to normal mini old man?” a playfully sultry voice asked. If possible Reborn’s scowl got darker and in a clipped voice near growling he said yes. “Good, now no more trying to direct my life. If you want something ask.” There was ice now in the tone. Reborn hung up in his face but the message was clear, <em>‘Don’t fuck with me and I won’t fuck with you.’</em> Truthfully he was liking Tsuna's wife more and more. To mess with him and even subtly threaten him took balls.</p><p>“If I was in my real body Dame Tsuna I would have already fucked your wife.” Reborn said with a smirk as Tsuna's eyes narrowed and bled orange as his voice was lazy with the power of his flames and something else that felt like Solano because of the bite in the words that followed the look and the smile that showed way too many teeth, “That is a good thing then Reborn-tou-chan or I’d have to kill the only man I consider my father.” Tsuna said and left Reborn to talk privately with Fon who actually had a confused look on his face.</p><p>“Ok, what’s going on?” Fon asked.</p><p>Reborn began by telling him how Tsuna met his future wife but current boyfriend and by the end of the tale Fon was making his way towards the window, so great was his curiosity that Reborn used Leon to lasso him and keep him in place. “Solano will come over later today for dinner with at least two of his guardians. In the meantime don’t you have a student to see?”<br/>Fon nodded and a few hours later there was a knock on the door and Nana breezed happily to answer it.</p><p>Nerium along with Skull and Haran arrived at the Sawada house and upon opening the door Nana greeted the three familiarly with a welcoming smile, Tsuna came in and pulled Nerium into his arms and kissed his cheek as soon as he put Skull on the floor and then greeted Haran and Skull before pulling Nerium up to his room while Skull joined Reborn and surprisingly Fon who was staring at him wide eyed. Skull guessed it was because he wasn’t in his biker suit and he wasn’t wearing makeup or his many piercings except for the ones in his ears and his hair was longer and pulled back in a low ponytail. Nerium had been right only length and weight would allow him to manage his hair. He also was less self-conscious about his appearance and didn’t mind being himself. “Hello Fon.” Skull’s naturally soft voice said surprising the mini martial artist who had only caught a glimpse of Skull’s Sky as he was immediately pulled away and the woman with them had been dragged into the kitchen by Nana who wanted to introduce her to Bianchi who had recently returned.</p><p>“Okay they have had enough alone time.” Reborn said and hopped down with the other two following him upstairs to Tsuna's room. Reborn kicked the door open and found Nerium straddling a very willing Tsuna kissing him senseless. Tsuna's hands were on his hips and when Nerium pulled back his eyes were a bit dazed but he focused and glared at Reborn. Nerium slid off Tsuna's lap much to his displeasure and kneeled on the floor before the new addition to the minis.</p><p>“Hello mini Storm, you must be Fon, I-Pin has told me about you.” That sultry voice spoke to Fon who fought off a shiver from two sources his own body and Tsunayoshi. His eyes slanted open and he blushed cherry red upon seeing the one who had captured Tsuna's heart. Nerium also reached over Fon and thumped Reborn on the forehead before the mini hitman could dodge and said “Well you are still as annoying as always old man.” Reborn pouted because he couldn’t muster the strength to glare at Solano then he saw Skull whack Fon who looked as if he had stopped breathing while staring at Nerium.</p><p>Nerium stood and sat in Tsuna's lap. Skull whacked Fon again and whispered at him to stop staring at Nerium’s ass. Fon’s blush darkened at being caught by Skull no less. He bowed to Nerium and hastily left the room dragging Reborn and Skull only for the kids to replace them and Nerium sitting between Tsuna's legs as I-Pin and Lambo sat in Nerium’s lap while Fuuta sat beside him blushing. Tsuna sighed as his boyfriend talked with the children. They were soon called down to dinner and Bianchi was introduced to Nerium and she gaped like most upon meeting him but kept her poison to herself. Reborn sat beside her while Skull and Haran sat on one side of Nerium with Tsuna on the other side. The kids sat beside Tsuna with I-Pin beside Fon. Nana beamed at her family as she sat the food on the table and was shocked by how well behaved the children were being but then again they adored Neri-chan and didn’t want him displeased by their behavior but it was by no means quiet and she loved every minute of it. She was also grateful to Neri for all his help with both Tsuna and the children, especially after she was told what was wrong with Tsuna and Iemitsu’s part in it. She was also very glad that Tsuna had found someone who would stand by him through thick and thin and have his back and someone who he could love that returned his feelings without motives. From her lowered lashes she watched her son and his beloved and smiled inwardly and promised to protect their love and get Bianchi to help her plan the wedding. Once dinner was over Nerium and his guardians stayed for a while longer she immediately chatted with Haran who she found had a dry sense of humor and decided to ask her and to ask Nerium’s other female guardians to help plan Nerium’s and her Tsuna's wedding.</p><p>Nerium stared at the three Acrobaleno who were sitting in front of him with his eyes closed as he examined the curse that they were under. His eyes snapped open showing them a brilliant silver, “First off the curse can be broken without your deaths or draining you dry but their will need to be a substitute. There is also one other thing needed but I won’t be sure until I see it or feel it but the overall thing is making the substitute able to draw in ambient flames to help sustain it so that there won’t be a need to create more Acrobaleno.”<br/>“It’s the Vindice.” Tsuna said his eyes orange. “We will need their flames especially their space warping ability. It needs to be balanced or the whole thing will either fall apart or collapse in on itself.”</p><p>“The materials used will also have to be able to contain the flames without falling apart as well.” Nerium added as he looked directly at Tsuna who nodded in agreement.<br/>The three Acrobaleno looked like they had been slapped. It sounded so simple and would probably work. For over thirty years they had been searching and Verde and Viper had devoted a lot more time and resources to finding a way and two kids had pieced together a way. “I may know someone who can make the device needed.” Nerium said into the shocked silence.</p><p>“Who and what in the hell are you?” Reborn growled fists balled because Leon refused to attack the beautiful boy in any way.</p><p>“That is none of your concern, the only one whom I will tell is Tsuna.” Nerium told the nosy mini hitman. Skull snickered at Reborn’s disgruntled look. Reborn glared at him and received a thump on the forehead from Nerium and Fon was the one to laugh.</p><p>Reborn had Leon call Verde and explained to the mini scientist about what Tsuna and his wife had told them about the curse. How Reborn wished he had some spies near the scientists whom he was sure had frozen on the other side of the line and when his brain rebooted he said eight words, “I will be in Namimori in three days.” and hung up. What no one knew was that he was pissed off with himself for not seeing it sooner. They were literally and figuratively connected to the world to stabilize it with their flames.</p><p>Reborn called Viper next and charged her a large sum for the information. The mini Mist didn’t even comment once she had heard everything and just hung up she disappeared from Varia headquarters and appeared in Tsuna's room. Nerium snickered at her appearance and when Viper turned around she actually pulled her hood over her eyes and Nerium looked at Tsuna and asked him had he ever read the Wallflower Manga. Tsuna said he had glanced at it and asked him why. Doesn’t she remind you of Tsunako. He said and giggled. Tsuna took one look at Viper and couldn’t contain his own laughter. Viper glared and sent her flames out to smack the two but they hit a barrier and were flung back at her.</p><p>“Who are you?” she asked directing her question to Nerium.</p><p>“I have many names and titles but you can call me Nerium.” He said cheekily and laying back on Tsuna who was behind him. She said nothing else as a tick mark appeared then she wrapped her flames around the other three Acrobaleno and they disappeared.</p><p>“Finally alone.” Tsuna said and laid back pulling Nerium on top of him before rolling so that he would be the one on top and kissed Nerium senseless.</p><p>“Do you think I should have told them that they needed to talk with the one who cursed them before they do anything?” Nerium asked when he got his breath back.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell Reborn or he’ll figure it out.” Tsuna said and kissed Nerium again and trailing kisses down his neck leaving hickeys behind. They had to stop because neither was really ready but it was so easy to keep going.<br/>His moan had just tapered off when he sat up pushing Tsuna back with trembling hands, catching his breath he said, “Not yet love, my control still isn’t where I need it to be and I have a lot to tell you before we commit any further in this relationship.”</p><p>“Then tell me.” Tsuna said.</p><p>“Not here. Are you aware of the fact that your room is bugged?” Nerium asked.<br/>Tsuna was now kneeling between Nerium’s legs running his hand threw his hair agitatedly as he fought for control over his body and flames. “I suspected but I never found any.” He told Nerium.</p><p>“Then you’ll just have to stay the weekend with me. No sex but we can cuddle.” Nerium said and Tsuna's face was red just like that.</p><p>“It’s not just about sex or even about gratitude. I like being with you. I know you are different but I don’t care. I’ve already accepted it.” Tsuna said.</p><p>“I know, I never thought that I would meet someone who could love me for me. I like being with you too but I’m worried that you may not think the same when I tell you my story.”</p><p>“I won’t push or rush you. I am already invested and I think so is my mom she probably has already started wedding plans. There are also things I think I need to tell you as well.”</p><p>“No secrets.”</p><p>“No secrets. I don’t want to treat you like my father does my mother.”</p><p>“But there will be things concerning the famiglia that I know you won’t be able to tell me and I understand.”</p><p>“I’m glad and I know that there will be things you can’t tell me.”</p><p>“Come over next weekend after school unless something comes up.”</p><p>“Promise and I’ll let you know.” Tsuna said kissing Nerium again before Nerium left collecting Haran after he called Skull to see what he’s going to do and when he was done to call Hedwig to get him.</p><p>Skull said alright and hung up ignoring the others blatantly listening to his conversation. “Really you all are so nosy but you do realize we still need to talk to Checker Face about some of the particulars so we can calibrate the device correctly.” Skull said then added, “Viper pulled us out before Neri was finished.”</p><p>They gaped at him and his eyes narrowed before he sneered once this curse was over he was done with them. <em>‘I’m not stupid.’</em> He thought angrily. Thinking that his input was no longer needed or even wanted he called for Hedwig who appeared in a ball of ice and snow. He grabbed her tail feather shooting them the middle finger he disappeared. Hedwig deposited him in Nerium’s lap. Nerium hugged him and swamped him in his flames to calm him down and then listened as Skull ranted about what bastards the others were, treating him like he was stupid. Nerium stood with Sasha in his arms and summoned his broom when they stepped outside. Mounting it and sitting Sasha in front of him he took off into the sky and did stunts as they flew around in the woods and the back of his house. When they landed they both felt better. He saw his elements that had come out to watch them some holding their hearts because of his stunts but they also felt his elation from their connection to him. It was magical in a sense and when they all went to bed they slept peacefully.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Meanwhile…<br/>Reborn, Fon and Viper were in shock from what Skull had said and what had had happened after he left. Reborn was annoyed because Skull had been right and the fact that he gave them the middle finger but the most shocking thing was when he called the name Hedwig and a beautiful white bird appeared from out of nowhere and skull then disappearing.</p><p>“What in the hell just happened?” Viper asked.</p><p>“I think we made Skull mad.” Fon said.</p><p>“Damned lackey has become too cheeky.” Reborn growled. Viper soon took them back to Namimori, leaving Reborn and Fon in Tsuna's room. It was late and Tsuna was asleep. A small futon had been laid out for Fon and Reborn climbed into his hammock after changing clothes.</p><p>The next morning Reborn went with Tsuna to school but Nerium never showed up and in fact when he checked, Nerium had withdrew. He also now knew why Tsuna was pouting.</p><p>“Where’s your lover?” Reborn asked with a straight face and Tsuna's face bloomed red.</p><p>“He’s not coming anymore. He has too much to do besides he has already finished high school.” Tsuna answered. Then took out his phone to call Nerium and asked him to bring him lunch. Nerium agreed and asked him what happened and Tsuna told him that Reborn rushed him out of the house without it. They hung up. Tsuna ignored the stares sent his way after what happened with Kyoko he had been getting a lot of stares some from jealous males, some from disgusted males, a few because of Kyoko and even a few inquiring looks from other girls.</p><p>Kyoko’s popularity had fallen some because of her continued verbal attacks. She even threw a magazine at him that Nerium was plastered on. He just blushed and thanked her for it which pissed her off. She said a lot of nasty things about Nerium he just hoped that she didn’t say them within Nerium’s hearing.<br/>Lunch rolled around and Nerium appeared in normal clothes which had the girls jealous and the boys drooling. Nerium walked over to him and kissed his lips while sitting a bento on his desk. Obviously Kyoko didn’t have any common sense or self-preservation instincts because she said something snide.</p><p>“Really petty bitches should know their places. Tsuna is mine now and I don’t give two shits about what you or anybody else thinks. Mind your own damn business or you might go missing Sasagawa.” Nerium said and sat calmly in the desk beside</p><p>Tsuna and shared the lunch he brought and truly not giving a damn. Tsuna kissed his cheek when he got up to leave and growled at those who stared at Nerium as he walked out.<br/>Kyoya twitched as he saw the mini carnivore leave his school. He also wasn’t the only one jealous of the omnivore and he would cut out his tongue before ever admitting to it. <em>‘There is also something even more dangerous about the mini carnivore. He fights as if he is holding back.’</em> That annoyed him and had fear slithering down his spine. He would warn the boxing idiot about his sister.</p><p>Reborn had seen and heard the whole thing. He was laughing his ass off outside and popped in to steal some food only to be handed a small bento. The food was delicious. He also heard Nerium tell Tsuna that he was lucky because when he cooks there is nothing ever left over and his elements usually fight over the last bit. He told Tsuna he asked why and they told him that what he cooks is even better than the cook they have and that’s saying something since his cooks are very good. Nerium also told Tsuna that his elements might give him the stink eye because he only cooked enough for them. Tsuna asked him about Skull. And he told him Skull was fine and the other Acrobaleno pissed him off. I took him flying and he was his usual calm self. Tsuna had looked at him confusedly and asked him was it hard to fly with his flames. It was Nerium’s turn to look at him with a confused face. “I didn’t use my flames I have other means but tell me more. Is there someone to teach us?” Nerium asked excitedly.</p><p>“I’ll ask Reborn and you can ask Skull then we can compare later.”</p><p>After that Nerium had stood to leave when Tsuna asked him to sign the magazine Kyoko had thrown at him earlier. Once he did and receiving a kiss on the cheek from Tsuna he left with both empty bentos. No one said anything; possibly because Tsuna was radiating enough killer intent to make Reborn proud.</p><p>Kyoko had never been afraid of Tsuna until she felt his killer intent and with that she knew that she needed to stop. She never really wanted Tsuna but he was an ego boost and she didn’t want to lose it because he had found someone before she could find someone for herself. She was being selfish and she knew it, she just didn’t care. She had Haru on her side which was where she had gotten the magazine from.</p><p>Hana looked at her friend and knew she was up to something but she had not mentioned it to her. She saw Tsuna whip out his phone looking panicked, and she heard him tell Solano not to kill Haru. Then she heard him ask a question and his voice went cold. “She did what?” Tsuna asked.</p><p>“She attacked me with a hockey stick. Tried to take off my head for some perceived wrongs against you and interfering in your and Sasagawa’s relationship. I didn’t kill the idiot who wouldn’t listen to reason so I had to hurt her before she would even stop. She’s unconscious now would you like me to bring her to Sasagawa. You know what never mind I’ll be there in a moment since this fool left school to attack me.” Nerium hung up and dragged an unconscious Haru all the way back to Tsuna's school and opened the door interrupting class and tossing Haru on Kyoko. “Tsuna–love, please call Ryohei.” Nerium said ignoring the spluttering teacher.</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“I would like to talk to him about his sister. I like Ryohei but this thing here is on my last nerve.” Nerium said looking pointedly at Kyoko. “She doesn’t know me and she hasn’t tried but she has been defaming my character and spreading lies. I think she needs psychological help or a reality check.”<br/>Kyoko bristled but the killer intent rolling off of Nerium had Hana smacking her hand over her mouth as Tsuna called Kyoya and asked him to bring Ryohei to his class before something happens to his sister.”<br/>It seemed as if Ryohei teleported, seeing a pissed off Nerium an unconscious Haru who was just waking up and a scared Hana,</p><p>“Solano-San…”</p><p>“Do you think I could speak with your parents about your sister, she seems to be under the impression that I am to be taken lightly and I won’t retaliate for the actions she has taken against me.</p><p>“What has she done?”</p><p>“She sent that fool to attack me with a hockey stick. I have never even met that lunatic. I do not bully people or threaten others lightly nor do I attack women without provocation since I feel that if they can dish it out then they should be able to handle the consequences of their actions. Being blinded by chivalry can get you killed.”</p><p>“I understand. I will inform our parents about Kyoko’s behavior and actions against you.”</p><p>“Onii-chan!” Kyoko screeched and narrowed her eyes and said,</p><p>“Then I will tell them about what you are into.”</p><p>“No you won’t, in fact you won’t even remember it.” Nerium said and she met his eyes with a snarl on her face but the memory was gone in fact the whole situation was wiped away from the class’ mind as they all slumped over unconscious.</p><p>“She won’t remember your secret Ryohei in fact I have removed the memory from all three of their minds, since they are civilians. I understand that they might need to know but right now they are mentally too young to even understand and your sister’s unstable, she has let her popularity give her a big head and that she is the school darling and lost her common sense. Truthfully I have nothing against her because I don’t know her but Tsuna is mine and I won’t give him up because she feels entitled. “Thank you Sasagawa-san for hearing me out and I am sorry to have caused any problems.” Nerium nodded at him and apologized to Tsuna as well.</p><p>“You do not need to apologize and thank for taking that information away from her but I will tell Hana and get her word not to tell Kyoko or Haru so she can keep them away. Hana at least has some sense.”</p><p>“Are you alright with this Onii-san?” Tsuna asked Ryohei.</p><p>“I am. I never wanted her to know because I knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it. My parents and I have spoiled her but then because she is the school idol it only added to it.”<br/>Nerium smiled at Tsuna not the least bit offended because he asked his guardian his feelings in this situation and he walked over and hugged him and kissed his check before snapping his finger and the whole class woke up, including Haru who was looking confused.</p><p>Tsuna was so happy that Nerium was his and understood. He smiled at his boyfriend who left the class with Ryohei who asked him if he would like to spar to the extreme.</p><p>“In time I wouldn’t mind Ryohei but this situation needs to be settled first.” Nerium told him and Ryohei nodded in understanding and headed back to class. Hibari met the mini carnivore at the gate. The damned vixen smiled at him before slipping out the gate and he found himself asking, “Did you hold back in our fight that time?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I do not want slaves Hibari-san. You are strong but you are too hot headed and you lose yourself in the battle and blood lust. There is nothing wrong with fighting because you like it but one must never lose themselves or you could wind up dead.”</p><p>“How strong are you?”</p><p>“You are not going to let this go are you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Very well but only for an instant, I will allow you to feel the power I keep in check by force of will.” Nerium said and for that instant the whole school drowned including Reborn who was watching from his spot.</p><p>Tsuna's intuition had him running from the class he made it in time to hear Hibari and Nerium’s conversation, Nerium looked at him and he nodded. He caught Reborn as he fell out of the tree. Reborn was dazed but still conscious but Hibari was out. Tsuna made his way over to the gate and kissed Nerium on the lips. “Thank you koi, for putting up with my crazy family but could you wake Hibari up.”</p><p>“I actually understand them Tsuna-love; Hibari-san’s pride, Gokudera’s insecurity, Takeshi is Takeshi, even Reborn’s bossiness, I can understand but I am confused by Sasagawa-chan.”</p><p>“I am confused by her too. It has been over two years and she was the one who ended it. We never dated or anything. I had a crush because she was nice to me when so many weren’t but that crush didn’t last. I was actually relieved when she said that she wanted no part of our world, so I let her go.”</p><p>“We can talk about it later. I’m not mad at you Tsuna. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve met her type before. Truthfully she’s more delusional than the other one who attacked me.” Nerium said and Hibari stirred and met his eyes before looking away pouting.</p><p>Nerium laughed and disappeared before their eyes much to their shock.</p><p>“I am blaming you.” Reborn mumbled to Tsuna.</p><p>“This is not my fault; that lies with Hibari.” Tsuna mumbled back ignoring the glare Hibari sent his way.<br/>Reborn looked over at the prefect and asked sarcastically, “So did you get his measure?”<br/>Hibari said nothing, ignoring the two and heading back inside but not without glaring at them first. He did get his measure and it was terrifying the amount of power hidden within such a delicate frame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you told Timoteo or anyone else about what has been going on here?” Tsuna asked Reborn.</p><p>“No and I won’t. They deserve whatever they get and if they bother your wife they might go missing.” Reborn said smirking at the blush staining Tsuna’s face. Then he added, “You are so whipped.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that from you; perhaps I should tell mama about your crush on Skull-chan.” Tsuna said then thought better because if Bianchi attacks Skull, Nerium would kill her,</p><p>“Never mind. If Bianchi attacks Skull Neri would kill her. You need to get your shit together or you’ll lose Skull to Fon.”</p><p>“You should worry about Fon getting close to your wife.” Reborn growled annoyed.</p><p>“I’m not worried. Neri and I are bonded besides I trust him.” Tsuna said.</p><p>"Do you know what he is because he isn’t human and he has other abilities outside of his flames?” Reborn grouched.</p><p>“No but he said he would tell me before we get too deep. In this he is so innocent and naïve, it’s already too late. As if I’d let him go.”</p><p>Reborn smirked at the possessiveness in Tsuna's voice. “It’s a good thing you are confident because he has a shit load of admirers worldwide.”</p><p>Wasn’t Skull the same before the curse and once he’s released I don’t see him remaining idle.” Tsuna sent his jab back at Reborn and leveled his own smirk on the mini hitman who glared and started shooting at him he ran away dodging and laughing. <em>‘Neri was right. It is fun to mess with Reborn.’</em> Tsuna thought.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Viper was annoyed. Her screen was covered by pictures of Nerium Solano. Despite him being civilian and a very public figure there wasn’t much information on him. No matter how deep she dug. It was like he hadn’t existed until he began modeling in the states and Reborn had told her that he was rich, very rich and he had been paid quite well for them just taking his picture. He was even in commercials and music videos. He even had a huge fan base and was worshipped. Bell was even a fan and had been annoying her ever since she told him that she had met Nerium. Then Skull was not answering her calls. He always answered her. She knew that she needed to apologize but she didn’t want to admit that she had been wrong.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>The second he left his labs he felt a pull and it was drawing him to exactly where he was going but when his plane landed and he was headed towards the Sawada house the pull became stronger but in another direction. He tried to ignore it as he forcibly made his way towards Reborn’s location. He was irritated only to learn that the Decimo was not there and was on a date with the other one who actually figured it out. “Call them now.” Verde demanded.</p><p>“No.” Reborn stated without remorse. Then he gave Verde Tsuna’s number and walked off. Nerium was vindictive when his alone time with Tsuna is disturbed. He even had nightmares about having sunshine yellow hair and a polka dot striped suits in eye watering colors. He looked back over his shoulder and told Verde, “Tsuna might not maim you but Nerium definitely will.”</p><p>Verde scoffed and called Tsuna and demanded that he return ASAP. Reborn stopped at the door and had Leon record everything. He was soon joined by Fon who was still hanging around.</p><p>“Poor Verde. I almost feel bad for him.” Fon said watching to see what would befall the scientist. “Skull more than likely told Neri-chan about those experiments he was forced to undertake;”</p><p>“It’s his own fault.” Reborn said.<br/>They heard Verde threaten and demand only for a bolt of lightning to strike the scientist knocking him out. He was smoking in a crater, phone fried. Fon and Reborn approached cautiously and looked down into the crater to see an unconscious but twitching Verde.</p><p>“Well at least he’s not dead.” Fon said not daring to retrieve Verde until a sufficient amount of time passed.<br/>As they continued to watch Verde sprouted green feathers the same color as his hair. “Is that a beak?” Reborn asked still filming and zooming in. “That is a beak. Fon snorted and then started chuckling. Reborn tried to fight it but he was already shaking with suppressed laughter until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. They looked over to the other side and saw Skull taking pictures and laughing his ass off. They then heard Tsuna say, “He just wants to be himself.”</p><p>“He has waited thirty something years already what would a few more hours do. It’s not like we have the device and they haven’t found the jackass who cursed them anyway.” were the sultry sounds of Nerium's voice very annoyed. They watched as Nerium floated the green chicken out of the crater while scrolling through his phone. “Skull you might want to record this.</p><p>Skull dutifully switched his phone to record as Nerium pressed play. Shake your tail feather began playing. Verde twitched and was soon up shaking his tail feathers. Reborn left Leon recording since he was nearly unconscious with laughter. He looked over and thought Fon had died from laughter. Tsuna was laughing so hard he was hiccupping.</p><p>“Sasha you can stop recording and sell it to Viper for a high price once the money has been deposited into your account let me know.”</p><p>Skull did as told he sent half of the video to get Viper interested and when the money was in his account he sent her the rest.</p><p>Viper once again disappeared from Varia base and appeared in Namimori. Seeing Verde shake his tail feather made her drop out of the air like a stone. It started with a snort then she was as bad off as Reborn and Fon.</p><p>Nerium paused the music and Verde came to himself. He started to push his glasses up and noticed the green feathers on his hand. Skull was once again recording his reaction since Viper was not capable or even coherent though at the moment. Verde spoke but it came out as a cluck, followed by a stream of clucks that Nerium was sure were curses. Only he and Skull were left standing. Tsuna had passed out after Verde started to cluck instead of talk. A mirror appeared and Verde saw himself and he fainted. Once he was out Nerium ended the prank and left with Tsuna and Sasha after moving the minis into the Sawada yard and knocking on the door, disappearing before anyone saw them. He transformed an unconscious Viper into Tsunako and took several pictures with her several illusions of Hiroshi and Josephine like in the manga before his musical laughter woke Reborn. Reborn saw the fading illusion and tilted over laughing. After he heard Nerium make that comment he actually looked up the manga and hid it because he couldn’t stop snickering.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Nerium had now pranked four of the Acrobaleno and he had wizarding photos. He had Reborn with his multicolored suit and hair posed like Charlie’s angels with the script of Austin Powers on the bottom. He got one with Fon in a red dress with his hair loose and in two ponytails with matching red ribbons and black Mary Janes on his feet, Verde as a chicken shaking his tail feathers and now Viper as Tsunako. Only Colonnello and Lal Mirch were left to complete Skull’s revenge.<br/>They did eventually talk with Verde and got the device sketched out.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Next Nerium took Tsuna and with Hedwig they disappeared to Mafia Island. Nerium stunned Colonnello and put on a neuter body suit the same color as his skin with a padded butt. They hid and Nerium took pictures while Tsuna recorded everything. Once they had enough they disappeared. Next was Lal Mirch. Nerium turned her into a blue Chewbacca and changed her voice to only sound like Chewbacca’s in the Star Wars move. After he got pictures and Tsuna got the video they returned to Namimori.</p><p>His rain element, Sei was a tech genius. He spliced all the videos into a mini movie even adding a few scenes using computer graphics so that it would blend together nicely and Nerium did a photo album of the pictures he had taken. Next he sent out invitations for Skull’s Birthday party to the Acrobaleno.<br/>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Nerium had half of the ballroom set up like a movie theater and the other half buffet style. There were balloons and a pile of gifts for skull. He would be going back to Italy because Oleander was throwing him a seventeenth birthday party to introduce him to the mafia as his heir.<br/>There was cake, which he made from scratch with purple icing and an Odako on top for the cute octopus, ice-cream, and a delicious dinner then they would open gifts and finally the after dinner movie.</p><p>“He’s cackling again.” Yushi whispered not wanting to risk drawing Nerium’s attention. Everybody within hearing shivered. “I actually feel bad for those fools that got on his bad side.”</p><p>“I agree and the sad thing is that they will underestimate him.” Sei whispered back.</p><p>“Those poor Acrobaleno.” They said in unison then started to laugh.</p><p>“His lunacy has rubbed off on all of us.” Zoya said from behind them with the rest of Nerium’s elements.</p><p>The guests started to arrive. All the Acrobaleno were present and they even brought guests. Viper brought Bell and Fran, Lal brought Basil, Colonnello came alone, Shamal was there all of Tsuna’s guardians with Mukuro watching behind Chrome’s eyes, Dino and a few of his men. Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-Pin as well Yuni with Genma and even Checker face who was currently hiding.</p><p>They ate dinner, cake was desert then gifts were open and finally it was time for the movie and their reactions would be recorded as well. The Acrobaleno were sitting up front with everyone else behind them. Nerium had blocked their weapons and flames using his magic and none were the wiser. Skull was in Nerium’s lap and Tsuna was beside him as everyone else was scattered around.</p><p>The characters were shown; Reborn Powers, international man of mystery and cos play. Fon Sue, Vipernako, Lalbacca, Nueternello and the Science Chicken.</p><p>Mafia stoicism took a back seat. There were tears of laughter, wheezing and some had just passed out. Even if they were pissed about their roles it didn’t stop them from laughing at the other Acrobaleno. Checker Face had been so shocked that he actually fell out of his hiding place from laughing so hard. Mukuro had to take over Chrome’s body since she was one of the ones that passed out and he wasn’t far behind people like Hibari, Fran and Haran who weren’t the laughing types were even laughing.</p><p>Nerium had even sneakily sent a copy to the Vindice and Skull got a gift from Bermuda but Nerium got a favor. All the guests left with a copy of the movie and even a copy was sent to Oleander. Nerium sent Sirius and Remus a copy. Nerium even gave Checker face a copy with a note requesting a meeting at a later date. Neither Timoteo nor Iemitsu received a copy.<br/>Reborn tried to glare at Nerium who was wearing a shit eating grin. He had gotten them good and there was nothing that they could do or there would be a repeat and more than likely even more humiliating consequences if they tried anything. Skull was one of the ones who was wheezing and was nearly catatonic from laughter.</p><p>It was actually Fran who showed it to the rest of the Varia elite. Xanxus couldn’t remember a time that he had ever laughed so much and so hard. Levi had passed out. Lussuria was wheezing and had fallen on the floor. Squalo swore he had stopped breathing because he was laughing so hard. But in the end everyone who saw it had the exact same thought and they promised to never get on the bad side of the one who had made the video and Xanxus would pay a small fortune for one of Timoteo and Iemitsu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I continue?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a filler chapter... I hope that it is spaced better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna looked at his boyfriend and smiled. He couldn’t help it. Nerium made him happy and he felt complete and in control instead of just following along with what others thought he should do. Reborn was also changing and his chaos had toned down but not stopped.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Despite being the demented Storm of Varia, Bell was completely enamored with Nerium. His behavior had done a complete 180 shocking those with him. Viper and Fran had to drag him home or Decimo would have maimed him for his obvious interest in the Solano heir. Bell was also in lala land since Nerium had signed his photo. He was floating around Varia castle in a daze.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with him?” Squalo asked.</p><p>“He’s lusting over Decimo’s boyfriend and is now his bitch.” Fran deadpanned and pulled out a magazine’ handing it to Squalo who took one look at the centerfold and blushed. He looked at Fran whose cheeks were also a little pink.</p><p>“This can’t be real.” Squalo said shaking the magazine to empathize his point.</p><p>“No he actually looks better in person.” Fran said and showed him a short video of Bell practically fawning over Decimo’s boyfriend and then them dragging Bell out before Decimo ripped him a new one.</p><p>Squalo wiped his bleeding nose and said, “Voi!! The mini trash has changed.”</p><p>“Shall we pay him a visit then?” Xanxus asked with a blood thirsty grin.</p><p>“Voi!! Hell no, or have you forgotten what they did to the fucking Acrobaleno?”</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>“Tsu, my Spidey senses are tingling. We’ll have new victims soon; would you like to get Iemitsu first or Nono?” Nerium asked.</p><p>“How about simultaneously?” Tsuna answered.</p><p>“Alright but I’ll need to go to England first to get supplies and I’ll wait until summer, so we can use this time to plan their demise.”</p><p>“Can I come?”</p><p>“Sure. I can introduce you to my godfather, uncle and my friends.”</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Dino had remained in Namimori at Reborn’s request (order) and he was introduced to Nerium Solano, heir to the Solano Famiglia, super model and scary ass boyfriend to his little brother. Nerium was gorgeous even with his men beside him he tripped several times and stuttered; shockingly Reborn didn’t attack him for it but instead looked like it was the norm. He also learned that Tsuna was very possessive of Nerium and could as scary as Reborn when crossed. His former tutor would smirk and preen like a proud papa whenever Tsuna showed this side of himself. He also noticed that Nerium called Reborn old man and nothing was done to the petite beauty for his disrespect. In fact all males and quite a few females were all under Nerium’s power. Then there were Nerium’s guardians whom he called his elements and they were beautiful as well. He may not have had the famed Vongola intuition but what he did have told him that they were just as dangerous as their Sky who looked even more unassuming than Tsuna. He left because he was actually afraid of getting pulled in after seeing Reborn pout because he could see that Reborn hadn’t even realized that he was pulled in.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Tsuna’s grades became better, as well as his retention of information and his coordination. Reborn sat on the roof cursing Timoteo and Iemitsu. He didn’t want anyone to see him in this state. He needed to calm down or he’d sneak back to Italy and murder the two. He had suspected after that morning Tsuna got out of bed and didn’t trip once but to see actual proof after such a short amount of time had him grinding his teeth. He took several breaths and cast his mind to the fact that Verde was also related to Nerium on his mother’s side, whoever the hell she was. That was another thing that annoyed him. He had no clue just what in the hell Nerium was because he sure as hell wasn’t completely human. Gokudera’s theory that he was a UMA even had merit and that was saying something. The ‘Witch Queen’ was dangerous more so than he first thought.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>The Carcassa had put a hit out on the one who had claimed their Cloud Acrobaleno. They wanted the civilian Sky brought to them or eliminated. With the loss of the Cloud Acrobaleno, even if he was the weakest it still brought them prestige to have him in their famiglia.</p><p>Nerium was well aware of the spies that had been stalking him and his family, pity they had no idea who they were messing with and to think that they had control over Sasha was laughable. He drew the line when they had kidnapped Zoya and Charis while they had been out shopping. He and the rest of his elements had appeared outside of their hideout. None of the Carcassa survived and Nerium made a special trip to Italy. He froze the Carcassa Don and silenced the room. “Who do you think you are? Do you think you have a right to what is mine? Let me show you why no one harms what is mine.” Nerium practically purred and smiled at the Caracassa Don, not that he could see his face. Don Carcassa was found in his bed nothing more than a mound of living flesh and his skeleton reassembled in his office chair with blooming Oleander in the eye sockets. The people that they had taken for their human trafficking were all removed and taken to some people under Nerium’s control to help them get back on their feet far away from Italy. Their drugs were also destroyed. No one had heard or seen anything not even the camera’s had shown anything and Don Carcassa couldn’t tell them since his body was basically smothering itself because there were no bones to hold things in place. It was a terrifying sight when the guards saw a skeleton sitting in their boss’ chair and then to find their boss nothing more than a fleshy pudding in his own bed struggling for breath. Then to discover everything that they had built their famiglia upon destroyed of missing was a serious blow.</p><p>The information got leaked to the rest of the mafia and like hyenas the Carcassa was no more. No one knew who had taken out the Don Carcassa since there was nothing left nor could it be explained how the don had all his bones removed without leaving a mark.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Nono sent the information to Reborn, after reading it Reborn put two and two together since Nerium had disappeared after the Carcassa that were in Namimori had gone missing presumably dead. Skull wasn’t talking, in fact none of Nerium’s elements were. Truthfully he had no proof that it was Nerium and his family but his gut was telling him that it was, since it had happened after the Carcassa came to Namimori. He looked at the pictures of the remains of Don Carcassa and shivered. Vindice didn’t even bother investigating. It was as if they knew who had done it. In fact they told Timoteo to leave it alone.</p><p>Reborn’s guess was spot on. Vindice did know who had done it. In fact Bermuda was the one who had told Nerium what his rights under mafia law was if someone attacked his family. In essence he hadn’t killed anyone except those who had attacked him and his family in Namimori. Vindice saw no reason to bother Nerium. Bermuda was in fact laughing his ass off from the pictures Jager had brought him and his findings not that there was any evidence to find from the scene. Bermuda also knew exactly what Nerium Solano was and he was just waiting for the chaos that the little magical Cloudy-Sky was going to cause.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Bad things usually happened in threes, where he was concerned. Nerium knew. So when he got word that Oleander had been shot and was in critical condition. Apparently there was a member of the famiglia who thought that he would be the next Don and grew angry upon learning that he wasn’t. He had shot Oleander to draw him out into his trap. It was a shame that he had no idea who he was messing with. His true boss found him crucified in his office with his heart in his hand pulled through his chest without leaving a mark and still connected to the arteries with several Oleander plants blooming in it and his face frozen in terror. There was also a note in his other hand that said he would be visiting soon.</p><p>Thanks to magical means, not that anyone knew but Oleander pulled through. A week later and even with warnings the Gogilani Famiglia’s Don was found staked in the middle of the floor his organs pulled through his skin still connected with oleanders blooming and his people impaled through their asses throughout the entire mansion. Any prisoners were removed and placed under Nerium’s protection far away from Italy. Solano claimed their territory and Nerium put his own people in charge; once the bodies had been removed. Nerium and his family had to go to Italy for a while and Tsuna was miserable but on the weekend he was brought to Italy to spend time with Nerium.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Nono knew that Oleander had an heir but he had no idea that his heir was ruthless and vindictive as hell. No one outside of the family had seen the heir. There weren’t even any whispers about how the heir looked. Once he learned that Oleander was at home he took it upon himself to visit his old friend and to see the heir who had temporarily taken over until Oleander was back on his feet. He had called Oleander’s private phone and a melodious voice answered instead of his friend, even after he said who he was the voice had thanked him for his concern and told him that Oleander would not be receiving visitors for at least another week. So he asked to meet the one in charge and he was bluntly asked why. It threw him off and he found himself floundering. Then that same voice became annoyed and told him that he didn’t have all day to wait for him to get his thoughts together. He was about to issue a few threats when Oleander was put on the phone. ”Timmy, don’t bother issuing threats they will be ignored.” the smooth voice of Oleander said over the phone. They chatted for a while and Timoteo was told that the proposal was ready and he could come over and sign it but he would have to deal with his heir since he was not allowed to do any work for at least another week.</p><p>Nerium narrowed his eyes at his uncle. He did not want to be bothered with a nosey old man. It was also clear that Oleander was well aware what Timoteo was trying to accomplish with this so called urgent proposal signing.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Timoteo was not prepared for the Solano heir. He arrived the next morning bringing with him two of his guardians and four guards. They were let in and he was shown to another office by powerful twin Lightnings. The door was opened and he nearly passed out from the pure Cloudy-Sky flames blanketing the office. His Storm and Rain were equally affected as their eyes landed on the delicate beauty sitting behind the desk watching them with unreadable eyes and a blank face. The twin Lightnings stood off to the side behind their Boss. “It is a pleasure to meet you Don Vongola.” The same melodious voice that had spoken the day before on the phone when he had called purred, throwing him further off guard. “I am Nerium Solano.” He didn’t offer his hand to shake. Though Timoteo was told that the heir was male he was having a hard time seeing male in the delicate beauty before him dressed in cream colored Egyptian linen slacks and a white sleeveless shirt with a wide collar and an orange tie edged with purple. He didn’t see a mafia man but a model. He saw weak and easily biddable to others whims but as the meeting progressed and he found himself conceding to the boy’s demands and had even signed the document before he realized that he had been played. He attempted to call the child out on it but all it was, an attempt and he learned that the new face of Solano was a truly frightening individual. The weight of affronted Cloudy-Sky flames would have crushed him and his people if Oleander hadn’t of come in. Those heavy flames pulled back but the potential lethality was still there. Timoteo took a shaky breath. <em>‘This little slip of a boy who looked like beautiful death wrapped in innocent sin had nearly owned him.’</em> He thought as he pulled himself together and smiled at Oleander and shook his hand. Oleander skillfully maneuvered him and his people out of the office and towards the door all the while chatting about nonsense. Once Timoteo was gone he started to laugh and had had to prop himself up on the wall until he got himself under control. Oleander had also watched the whole meeting on his tablet. Timoteo had no idea who he was dealing with and was off center through the whole meeting</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>In their limo on the way back to Vongola mansion Timoteo and his guardians rode in complete silence even Coyote was silent and that was a feat in and of itself; he had opened his mouth to speak several times but nothing came out.</p><p>Nono had recorded the entire meeting and once they got back to the mansion in his office Coyote found his voice and was in a temper. Timoteo was still in mild shock, he had been led by the nose like an amateur. Solano smiled and he lost his train of thought. He realized that none of his subtle questions had been answered and he had ended up conceding more than he had wanted to. Then the fact that Solano would be headed by a Cloudy-Sky once Oleander retires and the only one to contest was found with his heart in his hand in the office of the famiglia he was conspiring with and then that famiglia met a gruesome fate. “Enough Coyote, Oleander has a capable heir; a very capable and frightening heir.” Nono said.</p><p>“But Boss that… piccolo monstro (little monster)…” Coyote started but was silenced by a look from Nono.</p><p>“I lost this round.” Nono said and sighed. “Tsunayoshi will have to be prepared.”</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Reborn received a video of Timoteo’s meeting Nerium Solano and he couldn’t stifle his cackling. <em>‘I bet old Timmy felt like he had been caught in a honey trap without any gratification since he sent this video and a note to prepare Tsuna.’</em> Reborn thought. There was no need to prepare Tsuna but he would show him the video.</p><p>Tsuna watched the video with a scary smile on his face as Timoteo floundered under Nerium’s power.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>The summer came and before they even went to England Nerium and Tsuna disappeared on vacation. There were things that Tsuna needed to know. He didn’t want to be around anyone in case Tsuna reacted negatively so he took him to an island owned by his family. They were alone. When they arrived a nice luncheon was waiting for them. They ate and talked. Never one to beat around the bush; Nerium took him into a secret room and they sat on the couch. He floated the pensive on top of the low sitting table before them and began. “First of all my name is actually Hadrian James Potter and I am older than I look mentally I will be thirty six on my birthday but physically I will be seventeen. I am magical. I was born with the power to make the impossible possible so you understand I will show you my memories.” He began removing glowing strands from his head and placing them into the pensive. He held out his hand and Tsuna grasped it and in they went. “The first memories you see will be of my first life. This is actually my second life. My first life was hell. These are my memories and nothing you do can affect them because it has already happened.” He told Tsuna as the memories began. From the murder of his parents to his time in the Dursley home and from there to Hogwarts; fake friends, manipulative headmasters, school wide bullying and Voldemort then ending with his so called friends murdering him because of their jealousy and greed. They took a break so Tsuna could digest everything he had seen. There had not been many happy memories.</p><p>Tsuna said nothing he was just trying to digest everything and waiting for the other memories so that he would have a complete picture of Nerium. After an hour and a few snacks they dove back in. His second life was infinitely better and Tsuna was glad. When everything was done and they were ejected from the pensive he pulled Nerium into his arms and kissed him soundly. “You are a beautiful and an amazing person. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you but I am so very grateful. I love you Nerium.”</p><p>Tears slid down his cheeks as he cried for his past self and just let it go. “Thank you Tsuna for accepting all of me. I am so happy that I was given this chance to live. I believe it was so that I could meet you and I fall in love with you when I first kissed you.” Nerium said and cupped Tsuna’s face and pulled him down and kissed him putting all his feelings into it. When he pulled back he looked into Tsuna’s eyes and said, “You do realize that I am not human and I can get pregnant even though I am physically male for the most part. I also feed off lust, desire and sex. I am a virgin.”</p><p>“I understand and it doesn’t matter. The only thing that has changed is that we’ll need protection until we are ready for kids. I am a virgin as well. There is also no rush but I think that we won’t make it to your eighteenth birthday. It’s already so hard to keep myself in check.”</p><p>“For the most part you don’t have to; there are things we can do without going all the way. Truthfully I haven’t had an interest in sex until I met you and my hormones were also none existent.”</p><p>“You are mine Nerium. I won’t ever give you up this is a forever thing between us.” Tsuna said and got on one knee pulling a ring box out of his pocket and said, “Hadrian James Potter Nerium Ciel Solano will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Nerium said as Tsuna slid a beautiful emerald ring on his hand and stood in one fluid motion pulling Nerium into his arms and kissing him.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>“Now what wasn’t in the pensive?”</p><p>“On my seventeenth birthday I will have to go to the bank to use their ritual room because I don’t know what my inheritance will be like. When magicals reach the age of majority we get a power boost. It doubles our magic at most but I have never been normal. You might possibility, might need to be with me when it happens, to help reel me in. I was born July thirty first but it was literally at 11:59 p.m., one second more and I would have been born August first; no matter how much I denied it I was really born to defeat Voldemort and Neville was my sidekick. I’ll also be introducing you to my British family when we go to England. There will be threats.”</p><p>“Thank you for telling me but still nothing’s changed. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>They didn’t try to do anything more. Tsuna also had a healthy respect for Nerium’s control. Then he snickered and Nerium looked at him strangely, “I just thought about something.  Are you aware that since we first met, when you kicked Hibari’s ass; Hayato has been calling you the Witch Queen.</p><p>“You do know that I will mess with him now. I had ignored him since most of the time he faints. On Halloween even though I despise that holiday I will dress as a sexy witch and bring my broom then when I know he’s watching I’ll fly off on it cackling.”</p><p>“That sense of humor of yours is a terrifying thing but I’ll record everything.”</p><p>“You know if I’m the witch queen then he is the damsel in distress.”</p><p>“You know I almost said that I’d hate to see the one who genuinely pissed you off but I did. If you showed my guardians that Hayato would call you a UMA but he would also stalk you and worship you. I have been meaning to ask, do you think you could help Chrome?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?”</p><p>“She was hit by a car before we met and most of her organs are just illusions.”</p><p>“What! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</p><p>Tsuna just shook his head as Nerium called for Hedwig and made Tsuna write a letter and coat it with his flames so that Chrome would know that it was from him. He now understood why Nerium had helped him that first time with his seal and why it had to be a kiss for Nerium. He also knew that was when their bond had started. He smirked inwardly as he thought how very lucky he was to have Nerium.</p><p>After Chrome was collected and brought to the island. Nerium sent Hedwig for Zoya and asked her to bring several potions. He told Chrome what he was going to do and that it would be painful but she would at least be whole but she would also have to relearn how to control her flames.</p><p>It took the whole weekend but in the end she was cured and was so very thankful. Mukuro as well, though he would never admit to it but now he could relaz, well as much a s a prisoner could.</p><p>This was also one of the reasons why Zoya truly loved her little lord and why she would stay.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Just because they didn’t do anything then did not mean that they didn’t do anything. That first night after getting Chrome and Zoya settled and just being with Tsuna had them sleeping peacefully wrapped up together but that next night saw the room silenced and doors locked as they explored one another’s bodies and Tsuna saw with his own eyes that Nerium really was male but he was just so much more. They learned where to touch, lick or kiss to get the reaction that made the other feel good. They were learning how to pleasure the other. It wasn’t frenzied because Nerium had to maintain some control or they would really be fucking like rabbits.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Tsuna was exhausted when he got home. He really needed more stamina if he was going to keep up with Nerium. On their last night Nerium had released a bit of his hold on his powers. The things they did had blood dripping from his nose as the memories replayed in his mind. His intuition also filled in some things that Nerium didn’t say about his birthday and why he needed to be there. There was a real possibility that he would need sex and not what they were doing but the full ride and he could become pregnant. Truthfully he didn’t really care and the more he thought about Nerium pregnant with his child the harder he was becoming. He forcibly shut down all thoughts concerning his beloved and sex or he’d need a blood replenisher potion.</p><p>Reborn had also been watching him like a hawk and was training him and his guardians into the ground.</p><p>*************************************************************************************They would only be going to England for the weekend. Because Reborn was training them and Tsuna had told him that he needed more stamina. Reborn had smirked at his blushing student and said, “So he owned your ass.”</p><p>Tsuna said nothing for a moment then smirked and said, “Jealous.” Reborn shot at him and he ran off laughing.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>They arrived outside of the gates to a mansion and Nerium keyed Tsuna into the wards. Nerium twitched seeing his godfather and uncle standing on the porch waiting on them looking intimidating. Tsuna’s burning palm was in the small of his back as soon as he tensed and he calmed as they made their way to his family. Nerium made introductions before they even entered the house. Tsuna took a page out of his mother’s book and several out of Reborn’s. He smiled warmly at the two men and against their wills they returned his smile before glaring. “Oh stop it. You know there is nothing you can do since we are already bonded, just get to know him before I prank you two.” Nerium said as he dragged Tsuna into the house and his ‘parents’ followed grumbling about bossy kittens stealing all their fun.</p><p>After getting settled they had a delicious lunch and talked about the things that Harry had left out of his letters about what was really going on and the fact that not only was his fiancée the future boss of Vongola Famiglia (which Sirius even knew about) and him being the future boss to the Solano Famiglia through his mother and because of Reborn’s meddling. He told them about the other family members that he had found, a cousin on his father’s side and another uncle on his mother’s side but from the paternal side.</p><p>After lunch Nerium took Tsuna to Diagon Alley. They went to the bank first and Tsuna was in mild shock and would have passed out from the sight of the wealth that was Nerium’s. They registered their bond which stated clearly that they were already married in the eyes of magic, after they left the bank their first stop was the twin’s new shop <em>Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezees</em>. Fred and George did the whole big brother threatening the boyfriend thing and then helped them with their plans for Timoteo and Iemitsu.</p><p>Tsuna also met Neville and Luna and they along with the red headed twins were invited over for Dinner. It was a lively affair. Nerium’s friends stayed the night. They watched movies and they all stayed up revising the plan for Timoteo and Iemitsu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all your comments and kudos. I am glad that you like my story. I am working on more chapters for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day in the life as things progress...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tsuna walked in the house only from his trip to England Reborn was in his room waiting and tapping his foot like he had just caught him sneaking in through the window. He looked at his tutor with a confused face and nearly laughed when Reborn said, “Where the hell have you been young man?”</p><p>“England, meeting Nerium’s family.” Tsuna answered. He saw no reason to hide it.</p><p>“Have you forgotten who you are and the dangers that await you?”</p><p>“I was perfectly safe and you know it, besides no one really knows what I look like.”</p><p>“Wrong. Any mafia with any sense knows how Vongola Primo looked and you look too much like him not to be taken as anyone other than Vongola.”</p><p>“No one saw me except for his family and friends. We didn’t venture into London and remained in the countryside. Nerium’s godfather has a mansion and we never had to leave the property but what aren’t you telling me or is it that your insatiable curiosity about Nerium has gone unsatisfied once again?” Tsuna drawled.</p><p>Reborn glared, Tsuna had hit the nail on the head and it pissed him off only knowing the bare minimum about Nerium Solano. It was frustrating as hell, especially for someone like him.</p><p>Tsuna smirked and immediately Reborn was shooting at him for his cheeky behavior. He was also annoyed with Tsuna now having full use of his intuition. He could lie and omit things but Tsuna would know so he didn’t even try anymore and was straight up honest with his student or he said nothing.</p><p>Tsuna ran into Hayato and Takeshi while he was running away from Reborn who now had three victims in his sights. They made it to the park and took out their weapons, standing back to back waiting for Reborn who would literally come from anywhere. Only Tsuna felt him coming from beneath them and pulled his friends out of the way as the ground opened up and Reborn started shooting and throwing explosives. Hell he even threw rocks. He froze though when two slim blades appeared in Tsuna’s hands coated in Sky flames that burned, froze or turned some things into stone. Everybody froze and watched.</p><p>“Where did you learn to do that?” Reborn asked but he should have known.</p><p>Tsuna said. “Nerium showed me. What did you think we do most of the time?” Tsuna asked and then added “Nevermind.” Then he blushed because he knew what they thought he and Nerium did most of the time. They did do that but sometimes they spared or he spared against Nerium’s elements. It was fun and painful because they did not go easy on him and neither did Nerium.</p><p>Nerium had also explained to him what it truly meant to be a Sky and what his flames were truly capable of. He was a Sky and he was balance and harmony and that wasn’t just meant in reference to flames or flame actives.</p><p>“Explain.” Reborn demanded in his usual bossy way.”</p><p>“Only another Sky can teach a Sky about Sky flames. As you know, Skies and essentially balance and harmony.” He said and picked up a rock, then coated it in his flames. At first he froze it, then he melted his ice, next he broke it apart and finally turned it to dust. "Nerium told me that balance and harmony does not just apply to flames and flame actives. Skies can purposely cause disharmony in anyone or anything, breaking its balance; we can also use all the flames to a degree and it is because we have this ability is what makes us Skies.” Tsuna said and reformed the rock from the dust still in his palm.</p><p>Hayato was gaping and Takeshi was confused. Reborn would have been gaping too if he was any less of who he was.</p><p>Reborn whipped out his phone and walked off first he called Verde who answered on the third ring. “Have you talked to your nephew about what he knows about the nature of flames, particularly Sky flames?” Reborn asked without preamble.</p><p>“No. What could a child know that I don’t?” Verde said arrogantly and Reborn burst his proverbial bubble by telling him what Tsuna just told him.</p><p>There was silence on the other side of the line and then all Reborn heard was a curse and then a dial tone from when Verde hung up on him.</p><p>He then called Shamal with a few questions and also told him what Tsuna had told him. Again he was met with silence and then Shamal said, “In theory that should be possible.”</p><p>Reborn cut him off and said, “I just saw Tsuna freeze a rock, melt the ice, crack it open, turn it to dust and then reform it using his flames.</p><p>“Do you realize that if that is true then with enough control he could also heal any injuries just like a Sun? He can also destroy a person.”</p><p>“That’s the other thing Tsuna said Sky flames are made up of all the other elements and a Sky can use all seven elements but only to a degree.”</p><p>“I see. Then most of what we know about Skies has only scratched the surface. They are also far more dangerous than previously thought.” Shamal told Reborn. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Verde glared at his smirking Nephew when all he said was “I thought you knew uncle Verde. Since you told us that you were the foremost authority on the nature of flames.”</p><p>Verde’s glare went up another notch but Nerium was unfazed by his look. “Explain now.” Verde demanded and found himself stuck to the wall with a now non smiling Nerium staring into his eyes.</p><p>“I do not know nor do I care who you have dealt with up to this point but I do not answer to you. You can ask but you do not demand anything from me dear uncle. I will let it go this time since you do not know me but remember uncle there are consequences that you might not like if there is a repeat of you demanding something from me when you could have just asked." Nerium said with glowing silver eyes and a smile showing far too many teeth for Verde’s liking.</p><p>Verde nodded jerkily and was let down. He didn’t ask anything although Nerium waited. Instead he left the room in search of Skull. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Skull was in his own specially designed work room and he was having a blast creating his own small bike that Nerium promised to make bugger when he got his true size back. He was humming a song that he had heard Nerium play as he worked when Verde busted in looking frightened. He knew what had happened even before the mini scientist spoke.</p><p>“You demanded something of Nerium without even explaining yourself. You went all mafia high and mighty like you are Neri’s master. In other words you acted like Reborn and got schooled; like Reborn. Since you aren’t bleeding, I see you got off light. Being family, will only allow you a small amount of leniency but if you continue to be an ass then you will be treated accordingly.” Skull said and ignored Verde and went back to work.</p><p>Verde gaped at the mini Cloud before grumbling about Skull being a traitor. Verde didn’t make it out the door before he went sailing through the wall and a pissed off Skull following on his ass before he could mount any kind of defense.</p><p>Shaking his head after feeling the explosion of Cloud flames followed by lightning flames he took his time making his way towards the two minis knowing that it was more than likely Verde’s fault for saying something stupid.</p><p>The minis never saw him coming but they were in pain and stuck in a small crater from whatever it was that Nerium had done to break them up. Then they were floating up out of their individual craters and into Nerium’s arms.</p><p>Verde also found himself being spanked like a misbehaving child. Then Nerium healed their injuries and sent Skull to his room telling him that they would talk after he spoke with Verde.</p><p>He stuck Verde to the chair and silenced him. “You really are from my mother’s side of the family. You have a lot of the qualities that Petunia has that I despise the most.” Nerium began staring directly into Verde’s eyes. “You forced your way into my home demanding things and expecting others to bow to your whims causing disharmony and strife. You need to leave until you can get your head out of your ass and you will apologize to Sasha. Until you do I will not tell you anything. Am I understood?” Nerium said before Verde and all his belongings found himself outside the gates without any memory of how he got there. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Tsuna with Reborn riding on his head found Verde who was actually walking around in a daze. Tsuna picked up the mini scientist and brought him home. He texted Nerium and told him that he found Verde and asked him what did he do to the mini scientist because he was walking around in a daze.</p><p>Reborn sat beside Verde giving him a sympathetic look while Tsuna was fighting off laughter. They might have been adults but they were acting like kids who had disappointed their mom and were guilty; which meant that they really had done something wrong or incredibly stupid. Reborn had been the same and was irritable until he got back into Nerium’s good books.</p><p>He really needed someone to talk to about this and surprisingly he chose Kyoya. He left the house and found the prefect. Once Tsuna had told him what was going on he was fighting hard not to laugh and his efforts were made harder because Tsuna was laughing his ass off. His threat to bite him to death fell on deaf ears as his Sky continued to laugh. After Tsuna had calmed he told Hibari, “The funniest thing is that they aren’t even aware of how they are acting.”</p><p>“Why did you tell me this?” Hibari asked.</p><p>“I don’t know but it felt right.” Tsuna said and whipped out his phone and showed him the video that he had sneakily taken.</p><p>It began with a snort and Hibari’s shoulders shaking from him trying to suppress his laughter, then the stoic prefect couldn’t hold it in any longer and snickered. He threatened to bite Tsuna to death if he told anyone that he laughed; too late since he had shared it with Nerium.</p><p>Once Hibari got himself under control and his mask back in place he said, “It’s Sky Attraction; even though I don’t think that he is their Sky he has enough power to make even the mini’s bow down.”</p><p>“You may be right. I know Reborn doesn’t like it when Nerium is mad at him; besides he spanked Verde. It has to be shock on Verde’s part.”</p><p><em>'Tsuna said that Nerium even spanked the green haired mini'</em> and Hibari was chuckling again as those words replayed over in his head. He couldn’t even aim his tonfa at Tsuna's head and he had tried. It took everything he had to force his mask back on and he left Tsuna without another word.</p><p>Tsuna then went to Takesushi where he knew Hayato and Takeshi were. “Hey guys. Are you through making out now?” Tsuna deadpanned.</p><p>Hayato was blushing and stuttering that they weren’t doing anything but Takeshi said sure and asked him what was up.</p><p>“I need to talk to someone do you think I could talk to your dad?” Tsuna asked Takeshi.</p><p>“Sure.” Takashi said looking at his friend with a confused face.</p><p>While Takeshi and Hayato took care of the customers Tsuyoshi took Tsuna back upstairs and asked him what the problem was.</p><p>“You know about the Acrobaleno right?” Tsuna asked and Tsuyoshi nodded. “I am confused by their behavior where my boyfriend is concerned.”</p><p>“How so?” asked Tsuyoshi.</p><p>“Let me show you.” Tsuna said and whipped out his phone and showed Tsuyoshi several short videos.</p><p>Once Tsuyoshi stopped laughing he asked, “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Why are they acting like children who have disappointed a parent? Hibari said it is Sky Attraction but I think that that is only a part of it and they don’t even realize that they are doing it.”</p><p>“Well your little boyfriend can be quite frightening from what Takeshi has told me. I think that they don’t know how to handle him since he is neither in awe of them nor does he fear them. They are striving for his approval because he is an incredibly pure and powerful Sky. How is Skull behaving?”</p><p>“He’s on punishment so I don’t know but Verde was in shock and Reborn was acting like a sympathetic brother when I left.” Tsuna was about to say something else when his phone rung and he excused himself because it was Nerium.</p><p>“Tsu what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just confused about how the mini’s are acting.” He said and sent Nerium the video of Reborn and Verde.</p><p>“Oh. That’s simple. They act like spoiled brats so I treat them as such. Haven’t you noticed that your mom can do it too? It has something to with being a mother which is strange since they have attached that label to me. Verde will be back before the day is over with.” Nerium said.</p><p>“You know, you scare me sometimes.” Tsuna said and he heard Nerium’s bell like laughter.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to your bonding then.” Nerium said and blew a kiss before hanging up.</p><p>“I swear sometimes I think he has hyper intuition.” Tsuna mumbled before he thanked Tsuyoshi and they went back downstairs where he collected Hayato and Takeshi and left to hang out. On the way they collected Ryohei and made their way to where Chrome was. Hibari found them again and he told them what happened and asked for their input after they calmed down from laughing. Hayato was still saying that Nerium had bewitched them all and when he looked around at his elements he noticed that not a single one disputed Hayato’s words. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Verde returned late that evening and apologized and Skull did as well for overreacting. Nerium’s other elements were hiding in a secret room laughing their asses off at the whole situation. They had long since realized that Nerium was a mother hen and the Boss Bitch, when things in his territory were not in harmony. They laughed harder since the World’s Strongest hadn’t even realized what they were doing where Nerium was concerned.</p><p>Even Tsuna fell under his sway acting like the husband to Nerium being the wife and the one who disciplined the kids. They were nearly unconscious with laughter when Nerium found them and gave them that unimpressed look and they found themselves apologizing for their behavior only to later hear Nerium laughing at them all. *************************************************************************************</p><p>As summer progressed Nerium had that talk with Kyoko and Ryohei’s parents about her behavior. Reborn had bugged the house prior and watched in amazement as Nerium skillfully tore down all of the girl’s lies and had the parents promising to get her help.</p><p>He hadn’t threatened anyone but the promise was there all the same. It was like watching Timoteo getting schooled again.</p><p>Nerium silenced Kyoko with only a look from multicolored merciless eyes. It didn’t help Kyoko because her mother recognized Nerium as a supermodel, a very rich and well connected one who could make their lives hell if Kyoko continued on defaming his character.</p><p>It didn’t matter that he and Tsuna were both males and only to learn from Kyoko’s own mouth that she wasn’t interested in Tsuna, she just didn’t like the fact that Tsuna had someone and would no longer feed her ego.</p><p>The girl was a real piece of work and he was regretting bringing her into Tsuna’s circle the more he listened to her circular logic and her own parents had been appalled by her behavior.</p><p>He didn’t see her as a beautiful girl, yes she was cute but if she had been as beautiful as she thought herself to be, why hadn’t some modeling agency picked her up? Tsuna was always complaining about when he and Nerium went out that someone was always trying to get him to model for this or that product even here in Namimori.</p><p>Truthfully Reborn felt that Kyoko wasn’t angry because Tsuna had found someone. She was jealous because it was Nerium, plain and simple. She was also treating Nerium like another girl which he wasn’t no matter how pretty he was. Nerium was male and didn’t see things in the same way another female would.</p><p>Reborn shut off the feed from his cameras and rubbed his hand over his face. <em>‘The mafia is not ready for Nerium Solano. I almost pity Timoteo and Iemitsu if they interfere.’</em> He thought.</p><p>He really wanted to be there when Nono and Iemitsu get introduced to Nerium as Tsuna’s fiancée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Nerium's birthday!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never done a sex scene so there isn't much. maybe next time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nerium’s birthday came and he and his elements disappeared off to Italy after the small party Nana had for him but at 11:30 that night Hedwig appeared for Tsuna and they disappeared. He ignored the fact that a nosy Reborn had latched onto him.</p><p>He was shown to the room where Nerium was and realized that a bed was actually placed in the center of the rune circle. Nerium was sitting on the bed in a white robe and nothing else his hair was loose and framing his body.</p><p>Tsuna was told to bathe and given a robe to put on and nothing else, while Reborn was told to wait in the waiting area which he did without complaint because he was still in shock from what he was seeing.</p><p>His first thought after coming out of his stupor was that he needed a drink. Something strong because he wasn’t paid enough and he had not known anything or even suspected anything like what he was seeing existed. Then Skull appeared.</p><p>Apparently Nerium had sent for him to retrieve and suitably threaten Reborn. The white bird then took them back to the Solano mansion and Skull dragged him off and lit into his ass.</p><p>They fought and Skull proved once again why he was the Cloud Acrobaleno. Midnight hit and everything just seemed to freeze and what felt like ten minutes later but was actually only ten seconds had passed then they were all drowning in lust.</p><p>Reborn couldn’t think all he could do was feel. What he didn’t know was that everyone connected to either Nerium or Tsuna and claimed as theirs had been tapped by Nerium’s uncontrolled power and only the children had been spared but the rare few that had been having sex were more than likely unconscious and would be that way for a day at most, those not close to either Nerium or Tsuna felt some of the effects.</p><p>Tsuna on the other hand was glad that he had been doing a lot of stamina building things or he would have passed out long ago. First Nerium’s appearance changed, then all his restraints fell away, He was balls deep and on round two before he could even begin to reel himself and Nerium in. It was round three when they harmonized. Nerium bit him and he bit back for five minutes they had been caught in a loop of pleasure.</p><p>Harmonization with Nerium was nothing like he had thought that it would be. He could feel everyone that they were connected to and so much more. They had also dodged the bullet so to speak because Nerium didn’t get pregnant because of a simple quirk and he needed to be in heat but he wasn’t and Tsuna decided to tell his mom that they would be getting married directly after he graduates; Vongola succession be damned. That could wait. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Tsuna didn’t think that Nerium could look any better but he was so wrong. He also hadn’t paid attention to himself or he would have noticed that he looked better and had grown in height. His eyes now had a natural orange ring around the honey chocolate color that they usually were. Then his hair had grown to his shoulders and was lighter in color and had orange highlights. His voice also held the weight of his power when he spoke. He was now so much more than he had been. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Not even the goblins were immune to Nerium’s power and they bowed to him once they left their hallowed halls. Several even leered at both Nerium and Tsuna as they passed. When they stepped outside of the bank; people froze and stared at the two with blushes on their faces as if they knew what the two had been doing while in the bank. Some leered while staring at the both of them, shocking Tsuna. A few started in their direction for what reason Nerium wasn’t willing to wait around and find out, so he summoned Hedwig and they disappeared before a riot broke out.</p><p>Appearing in the foyer of the Solano mansion, he thought something may have happened since the place was so quiet but the inhabitants were actually sleeping off the effects if his inheritance. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Reborn woke naked, he remembered gaining an adult body along with Skull and several pleasurable things happened. If he wasn’t naked currently and in bed with Skull he would think that it had been a dream because they were minis once again.</p><p>Skull woke next; he screamed and punched Reborn in the face then ran into his bathroom locking the door behind him.</p><p>Following Skull’s scream, Nerium and Tsuna came into his room with Nerium unlocking the door only to see a mini and very obviously naked Reborn sitting in Skull’s bed holding his face. knowing on instict where Skull was, Nerium unlocked the bathroom door and slipped inside with Skull who was sitting in a tub of hot water scrubbing himself; trying to rid his body of Reborn’s scent.</p><p>Tsuna on the other hand stood over Reborn with his arms crossed over his chest with a raised eyebrow staring down at his tutor. He felt like a father disciplining his son.</p><p>Reborn was drained he couldn’t even glare back but he pouted and asked what Tsuna did the night before since whatever happened they were caught in it as well.</p><p>Tsuna was blushing bright red but then he glared at the mini hitman and asked, “What did you do to Skull?”</p><p>“I fucked him.” Reborn answered bluntly.</p><p>“Neri is going to hang you by your balls.”</p><p>“Why, when he is to blame for this and you as well. We all know that you two harmonized last night and exactly what you were doing when it happened. I wouldn’t be surprised if your mother even knows. If it hit Skull and I like that I am sure that the rest of your friends felt it too. So are you going to tell me what Nerium is?” *************************************************************************************</p><p>Skull told Nerium what he remembered happening; how they had returned to their true selves for a while and that he had sex with Reborn of all people before they passed out and then he woke up cuddling the bastard who had taken his virginity. Not that Reborn knew it and for that small mercy he was glad.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Nerium asked once Skull was done talking.</p><p>“No but I will be. I can’t change what has happened.”</p><p>“Do you want me to do something to him for his transgression?”</p><p>“No, I’ll handle him but how are you? You look better. Did something change?”</p><p>Nerium pulled up his hair and showed Sasha his ears, then opened his mouth and his fangs descended. “I also have a heat cycle now but luckily I didn’t get pregnant. Tsuna’s looks changed a bit as well. We also harmonized.”</p><p>“I know. I think all of us connected to you two know what exactly you were doing.” Skull mumbled and then said, “I’m happy for you. So when do we leave?” Sasha asked.</p><p>“Soon, after breakfast but definitely after I speak with Oleander. What do you think about all this?”</p><p>“I don’t think I am the right one to ask. I’ve been in this hell for over thirty years and I still think they are all bat shit crazy. People born and raised in the mafia are missing something. At first I couldn’t put a name to it but later I realized that they lack empathy. They see civilian flame actives as lesser. It is reminiscent of the magical world and how they treat muggleborns. I’ve done a lot of things I am not proud of and been someone who is not me because I was afraid.”</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with being afraid Sasha and when we go back home I have a few things to show you. I’ve already shown Tsuna. When I say that I understand where you are coming from I mean it and if they turn against you I will not and neither will Tsuna or our family.” Nerium stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door and walked over to the dresser to get Sasha some clothes.</p><p>Reborn opened his mouth to say something but Nerium beat him to it since he had heard Reborn’s last question, “What I am is pissed. I know this situation is partially my fault. I am an orphan Reborn. I was thirteen before I even met my godfather because he was in prison for a crime he didn’t commit for eleven years; while I was left on the doorstep of my mother’s sister who hated me even before she met me. I was only a year old when I learned that there was no love for me in her house. I was told never to ask questions. I was beaten and starved close to death the entirety of the time I survived under her roof. I was a freak and an unnatural thing. I was a slave and my room was the cupboard under the stairs. I knew nothing until I was sent to boarding school where I learned that I was famous and that I was rich. My first friends were being paid from my vaults before I even began secondary school. Then when everything was said and done and I risked my life to save them all they turned on me because I refused to be their ticket to fame and fortune, they murdered me but I didn’t stay dead and when I woke up I was a year old again but I was smarter this time. Some things you have to repeat to see, to understand. The first time I killed someone I was eleven but it was always self-defense to protect this life that my parents sacrificed their own for and no one will control me again. You want to know what I am but you want to keep your secrets. This once I will show you exactly what I am since you took it upon yourself to forcibly tag along and intrude where you were not needed.” Nerium said as his hair pulled up on its own, showing off his slightly pointed ears. Then his canines grew and his eyes glowed like emerald fire, he took a step and his power washed over Reborn freezing him in place, “I am a hybrid of many beings; sex, lust, and desire among other things are my power.” He spoke and with each word Reborn trembled and when Nerium caressed his cheek; Reborn fell back and his spine bowed as he convulsed and came then Nerium fed.</p><p>Tsuna’s own eyes were glowing as he felt what Nerium felt before Nerium clamped down on his power and grabbed up Skull’s clothes. He kissed Tsuna sharing some of the energy he got from Reborn. Leaving Tsuna a bit dazed before he went back into the bathroom so Skull could get dressed.</p><p>Tsuna stared down at Reborn who was unconscious, too exhausted to even question what had happened to him. He also couldn't shake the feeling of vindication. He should be afraid of Nerium but he wasn’t.</p><p>“What did you do? I felt your power spike.” Sasha asked.</p><p>“I showed Reborn what I am. He has many desires. Do not worry he is still alive, though he will be out of commission for a few days.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Tsuna woke an exhausted Reborn up then he carried him into the bathroom when Skull came out. He bathed Reborn and then dressed the mini hitman after Nerium had magically cleaned and repaired his clothes. Reborn hadn’t even protested and slept through most of it all even his usually active mind was silenced. When he finally stirred they were already back in Namimori.</p><p>It took two days before he was mobile and another two after that before he was able to tend to himself properly. He had also noticed the changes about Tsuna but said nothing. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Tsuna’s friends and even his mother blushed when they saw him and his own cheeks tinted red. His mother even commented on his changed looks and height. She gushed and added that her baby was finally a man and lusty like his papa.</p><p>Hayato and Takeshi had been caught in the backlash since they had been having sex at the time at Hayato’s place and were unconscious.</p><p>Poor Mukuro even caught some of it through Chrome and was a twitching mess in his water prison.</p><p>Hibari had luckily been at home and in bed when it hit him and only messed up his sheets. He had never felt anything like it and was missing for the whole of the next day since the hormones he had ignored were wide awake at the moment.</p><p>Ryohei was likewise at home and his shout of extreme had awoken the whole house which embarrassed him so much until he stayed in his room for the next day being very quiet.</p><p>Fon, Verde, Shamal, and Dino felt a bit more and the rest of the Acrobaleno plus a few others caught some of what was going on as well but not enough to impede them. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Reborn had never been more wary of a person than he was of Nerium Solano, his touch, no his power could cause a pleasure so strong that it was painful as it had rippled through his toddler body. It was punishment plain and simple.</p><p>Skull now avoided him even more as well; which bothered him more than he let on and it also confused him as to why it even bothered him in the first place.</p><p>He had never cared before so why did he care now. Tsuna had changed as well and it was more than his looks, his voice took on a quality similar to Nerium’s. It was like he could become Sky attraction and the weight of his flames now made his guardians pause. He was becoming the boss that he knew he could be. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Nerium’s British family was more aware than the others about what had happened and it had hit those particularly close to Nerium hard. They didn’t know whether to send Nerium a howler or send him several gifts as thanks.</p><p>Augusta tried to pretend that nothing happened. Narcissa was on the fence but she sent Nerium a thank you gift because she was sure that she was pregnant and very happy about it.</p><p>Fred and George were sure that they were going to be parents as well. Bill and Fluer’s wedding date would have to be moved up. Charlie and his lover were still exhausted.</p><p>Sirius and Remus had ended up with one another because they had been home alone and poor Sirius was having trouble sitting, even after taking a few healing potions and glared at Remus so hard that Remus stayed far away from his friend. They had drowned and were unconscious for a whole day well aware of what Harry had done and with whom.</p><p>Neville and Luna had been alone at the time and he was glad that Luna had warned him or he would have attacked anything that moved. He had barricaded himself in his room and silenced it as well. He was glad that he had sent Blaise and Draco on their way since he had been hanging out with them earlier. They weren’t close to Harry but he was sure that they had caught a bit of it since neither were speaking to him currently and had sent notes asking why he hadn’t warned them but they wouldn’t say what he had needed to warn them about.</p><p>McGonagall like Augusta tried to forget and she was glad that she had been alone. Harry would be very embarrassed the next time he went to England. *************************************************************************************</p><p>Tsuna found himself very horny three days after and practically ambushed Nerium every chance he got and because the power was still new they all drowned again but it wasn’t as intense and the next day Hedwig had been very busy since several people called for her to take letters to Harry as well as Sirius’ howler.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really do not like Timoteo and Iemitsu so their pay back won't really be all that funny since I had to restrain myself from just killing them off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna did prove to be very lusty over the next week but he wasn’t so out of it like the first time and he was sure that his stamina had increased and Nerium’s control over his ability had improved.</p><p>The first few times their family and friends glared at him because no one dared to glare at Nerium except his godfather who appeared with Hedwig and threatened to slap a Chasity Belt on Nerium if he didn’t gain control of his power. Nerium could only stare at him with a horrified face. Then the man had chased Tsuna using stinging hexes and had aimed several of them at Tsuna’s crotch but he gave up since he could barely walk much less run after Tsuna.</p><p>Nana also threatened Tsuna to allow Nerium to rest while waving a frying pan threateningly at him.</p><p>Hayato glared and growled at anyone who even came near him and was throwing bombs at Yamamoto with an accuracy that surprised some.</p><p>Hibari sent more people to the hospital than he had in a long time. And Ryohei exercised so much that he passed out.</p><p>Lambo and the kids were just watching the chaos and laughing at the way the adults were behaving. Fuuta understood to an extent what was going on but he was glad that he had not been sucked into it.</p><p>Nerium’s own elements were exhausted as well and through necessity and for their own sanity learned to block that power of Nerium’s.</p><p>Tsuna had had to learn how to control his own lust, which was hard since he was the catalyst to trigger Nerium’s and vice versa. He had to channel it into other things and since the Varia had showed up and Xanxus had the nerve to proposition <strong>his</strong> Nerium once he saw him.</p><p>Xanxus never saw Tsuna coming and found himself curb stomped so thoroughly that Levi didn’t even dare to interfere. It was nothing like their battle three years prior. They left shortly after with Luss admonishing Xanxus for not thinking.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>It took Xanxus a week to heal and during that time he couldn’t get the image of the pretty trash out of his mind because the more he thought the more his instincts warned against it.</p><p>Squalo went to see Xanxus when the others were sleeping, “Shitty Boss it is obvious you were not thinking with your big head. The miser trash had warned us and you damn well are not stupid enough to ignore a warning.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Xanxus growled but Squalo only rolled his eyes. “I know you saw what I saw and to an extent felt the power rolling off that pretty trash.”</p><p>“So you are not mad at the mini Boss?” Squalo asked.</p><p>“No. I would have done the same only bloodier. Now I know that the old man and the idiot are in for hell if they try to interfere with the mini boss where the pretty trash is concerned.”</p><p>“True but it seems that Levi has gained a bit of fear where the mini boss is concerned, though he is pretending otherwise. Luss is also pissed that he didn’t get a chance to talk with the pretty trash. While Bell has lapsed into a dazed mess and Fran is still blushing.” Squalo informed.</p><p> “What about you shark trash?” Xanxus asked glaring at Squalo.</p><p> Squalo’s cheeks turned rosy, “Shut up shitty Boss!”</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>“Tsu, we need to put our plans in motion for Iemitsu and Timoteo.” Nerium said since their hormones had finally calmed down.</p><p>The smile Tsuna gave was all teeth and eagerness. “Let’s begin.”</p><p>In Italy Timoteo and Iemitsu shivered but ignored the warning that their intuition had given them.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Nerium appeared in the CEDEF wearing his invisibility cloak. No one even twitched as he scoped out the place. Laying eyes on Sawada Iemitsu for the first time and he was glad that Tsuna took after his ancestor and mother rather than the ass he was looking at. He followed Iemitsu for a few hours to get his routine down then he teleported over to Timoteo and did the same. He was disgusted with the both of them. All the pranks were time delayed to start at exactly the same time and would pull in those closest to their respective bosses so neither would be receiving help from the other.</p><p>He also set up special cameras to record everything. Then he returned back to Namimori and called Tsuna to come and watch with him as he recorded everything so Sei could work his magic later.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Iemitsu and Timoteo’s day began with them getting out of bed and falling into a swamp and at their cries of shock, those who entered their room joined them in the swamp and being dragged down by tentacles which allowed them to escape. There was also a lot of shooting into the murky waters and a lot of screaming as they finally escaped only to open the door that they had closed on their way out to look back in and see nothing.</p><p>Then their normalcy reasserted for a few hours until they were alone and instant darkness powder was pumped in from the AC. There was complete blackout in the middle of the day and more gunshots as a red eyed monster rose up and attacked them. When they ran out of bullets the darkness disappeared and those beating on doors were finally able to enter. Only to fall into another swamp and get dragged under.</p><p>Iemitsu’s voice changed to the braying sound of a donkey and Timoteo began to hiss instead of speak. They blamed the Mists even though they didn’t sense any mist flames.  They had all mists rounded up and quarantined in special rooms.</p><p>They were given a brief respite before the hauntings began and ghosts floating through walls and things floating. The swamps made a reappearance and corpses crawled from the depths and attempted to ensnare Timoteo and Iemitsu. Iemitsu screamed and fainted when his walls started to bleed. Timoteo was made of sterner stuff and tried to ignore it until a ghost touched him and corpses began pulling themselves out of bleeding walls and something tried to pull him in. He didn’t scream but he did pass out. Since the ghosts were his sons.</p><p>When their eyes opened they were strapped down on a table and being lashed by a horned monster and a list of their crimes was on a stone effigy at their feet so that they could see it. The lists were long.</p><p>The thing was that it was all in their minds and what shocked those who watched over them were when whip marks appeared on their bodies bleeding through their clothes. Their bodies then healed like nothing had happened they sat up and got out of bed and sunk into the swamp again before it disappeared leaving them stuck in the floor for hours because any who could help them were running from rotting corpses that were chasing them.</p><p>Now they were even more paranoid especially when they opened their room doors for the night, their rooms were searched and found to be empty. They had a reprieve until they had dosed off to sleep and Timoteo found himself in the coils of a snake woman and there was a jackass sitting on top of Iemitsu using its hooves to hold him down. They had fainted after they screamed.</p><p>“I admit theirs were not as funny as the minis because I don’t like them for what they did to you and then tried to blame you for it only to later force you into the mafia, with every intention to control you so that you would do their bidding.” Nerium said.</p><p>“There were a few funny parts but I guess theirs was like a horror movie.” Tsuna said. “You could have killed them anytime you wanted.”</p><p>“I could have and I wanted to but I know you don’t want that. I kept having to reign myself in, so I only did the bare minimum of what we planned because I started setting them up to cause harm.” Nerium reappeared later and reclaimed all his pranks and cameras. He gave Sei the video and told him that it was called a Vongola Haunting Part One.</p><p> A week later a DVD mysteriously appeared for Xanxus. No one saw or knew how it got there. It was on his desk with a sticky note that had cut out letters. Once again the elite were gathered in a room and watching.</p><p>“Voi!! What the hell? Nono and Iemitsu were seriously mind fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all.” Luss said. “Whoever did this could have killed them at any time.”</p><p> Viper said nothing but they suspected who but they would not say anything and draw that person’s attention to them.</p><p>Xanxus, Bell and Fran loved it. Xanxus would watch it after he had to deal with either Timoteo or Iemitsu. He also said nothing since how he received it was clearly stating that whoever did it could get in and out of anywhere without security being the wisest. Then he thought back to those reports of those dead Mafioso with the blooming oleanders and shuddered.</p><p>Bermuda and Vindice were also gifted a copy and they enjoyed it immensely. Bermuda actually sent the little Cloudy-Sky a gift.</p><p>Checker Face found it funny as well and couldn’t wait for those two to meet Tsunayoshi’s wife.</p><p>Reborn watched Tsuna’s copy and reaffirmed never to make Nerium mad at him enough to do what he did to Timoteo and Iemitsu. He could see that this was mild because the potential to destroy them was there. <em>‘He could have broken their minds as well as their bodies.’</em> Neither Iemitsu nor Timoteo had any proof about who had done it and he was sure that all the traps and cameras had been removed. He had conveniently forgotten that Nerium was far more dangerous; as a few very dead mafioso could attest to Nerium being vindictive as hell when crossed.</p><p>Oleander got a copy and could only stare and think, <em>‘Poor Timmy.’</em> Then he snorted and laughed at the expressions Timoteo had made after he fell into the swamps and then when the snake woman was straddling him and wrapping him up. <em>‘It’s quite clear for those who know Nerium that this was mild vindication for what those two did to Tsuna.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Tsuna had shown it to his elements and they all had the same thought. <em>‘Must never get on Nerium’s shit list!...’ </em></p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>For the last week of the Summer Holiday Nerium took everyone to his island to relax. Everyone held onto a rope in Nerium’s backyard. No matter how stupid they felt. They were told to close their eyes and when they opened them they fell over into the sand on the beach. For a week everyone would just relax. Nana, Bianchi, the kids and even Takeshi’s father Tsuyoshi were there along with both sets of Tsuna’s and Nerium’s elements plus Reborn, Verde and a returned Fon.</p><p>Only Tsuna knew that Nerium’s staff was wearing special glamours to look human. All Magical items were placed in warded rooms that only Nerium could see and by extension Tsuna. They were in a huge house with over a hundred rooms so everyone could have their own rooms but the kids decided to stay together.</p><p>Reborn, Fon, Verde and several others were curious as hell how they ended up on a tropical island far from Japan and just how rich was Nerium if he actually owned his own island.</p><p>They thought about confronting Nerium but remembered the recent video and decided against it. Reborn had even shown it to Fon the day before they left and if he didn’t know better he would think that Fon was crushing on Nerium. They knew Skull knew but he was always near Nerium and they didn’t dare accost him like they used to.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Iemitsu had shown up to surprise his family but no one was there and no note had been left. He thought the worst since even Reborn was missing and no calls he made were getting through or they went straight to voicemail.</p><p>He called Nono and told him. Timoteo told him to give it a couple of days but check into it to see where they could be. He tried to console Iemitsu with the fact that Reborn was with them where ever they were.</p><p>That did appease Iemitsu but Vongola Intel was shit and CEDEF was worse. He couldn’t find anyone that knew where his family was. He couldn’t even find Tsuna’s guardians.</p><p>As darkness fell he went back to the house to wait. Three days passed and still there was no sign of anyone and the people of Namimori were watching him like the criminal that he was.</p><p>Someone had even called the police and he nearly went to jail for breaking into his own home. No one knew who he was and they didn’t believe that he was Tsuna’s father since Tsuna didn’t look like him.</p><p>He came across the girl that Tsuna liked but she was pulled away by two other girls before he could even question her. He didn’t even know where she lived and he was afraid that if he showed up at their house that the police would be called and he would be accused of stalking a teenage girl.</p><p>If he had been a real father and came home more than every other blue moon then he would have known because he would have been told or on vacation with his family.</p><p>He ended up returning to Italy and leaving several of his people to watch his house and inadvertently leading people who would attack his family to their location.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Meanwhile… everyone on the island were having a good time and just being the teenagers that they were. Tsuna was not happy with his family for staring lustfully at Nerium when he came to the beach in shorts, his hair in two ponytails covering his nipples but at the same time the sight of Nerium in only shorts made him very hard.</p><p>This was irrefutable proof that Nerium was male but it hardly mattered when just a glimpse of a pink nipple could cause a nose bleed. Truthfully this was the first time that anyone had seen Nerium with so little clothes on, including his own elements who were blushing at their Lord like the rest.</p><p>Nerium fed on their lust and desire before walking into Tsuna’s arms and kissing him sharing the energy with him. To the others it looked as if they were glowing or on fire even in the daylight. Several people fainted but were ignored.</p><p>They played volleyball, swam and sparred against each other. They also had a cook out and just relaxed. Ryohei finally got his spar with Nerium and lost. It was clear that Nerium was stronger than he looked and he didn’t pull his punches nor did he fight fair. It was his spar against Tsuna that truly showcased his and Tsuna’s power.</p><p>“Why do all your guardians look like models?” Bianchi asked Nerium.</p><p>“I don’t know. I never thought about it. Is it a problem?” Nerium asked her seriously.</p><p>“No but they will have to be careful many will want to have them and you especially.”</p><p>“Then there will be many going missing and even more taking their last breaths.” Nerium said seriously.</p><p>Bianchi shivered and nodded, thankful that Nana came and sat with them. They talked for a while until Tsuna pulled him into the ocean along with the kids.</p><p>“He’s beautiful. When I first met him I was surprised and wondered how my Tsu-kun could get someone like Neri-chan.” Nana told Bianchi as she watched the kids play. “But as I got to know him, I realized that they were exactly what the other needed. Now look at them and how happy they are and how happy the family is. I know for a fact that Neri will protect my Tsu and stay by his side. Tsu is the same where Neri-chan is concerned.”</p><p>Bianchi smiled but frowned when she saw her Reborn chasing the purple baby trying to get him to talk to him. She had started thinking of ways to poison the purple baby when Tsuna appeared at her side and told her, “Don’t even think about it. Neri would kill you and I don’t want Hayato sad.”</p><p>Bianchi looked at him startled. “Reborn is mine.”</p><p>“And Skull is one of Neri’s element…” Tsuna began only for Nerium to interrupt and say, “And I would make the one who harmed what is mine pray for death long before I grant it.” He looked Bianchi in the eye and she saw herself suffering if she followed through with what she was thinking.</p><p>“You should talk to Reborn then and get yourself straight. Love cannot be forced or threatened.” Nerium said voice so cold that Bianchi shivered. Those on the beach all froze and Hayato looked fearfully at his sister and promised that he would talk to her later and make sure that she didn’t get on Nerium’s bad side. “Would you like to spar Bianchi?” Nerium asked ignoring everybody and smiled at Bianchi.</p><p>“No…No thank you, I’m good.” Bianchi said and she could have sworn that everyone took a relieved breath.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Hayato pulled his sister aside and told her point blank not to get on Nerium’s bad side ever. Then he told her about some of the things he suspected Nerium of doing and the things he knew Nerium had done. He also swore her to secrecy and he straight up told her that she needed to find someone who would love her for her and would cherish her like Tsuna does Nerium.</p><p>“Or like you and Takeshi.” Bianchi said and smiled at her blushing brother.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s love but he makes me happy and annoys me to no end the rest of the time.” Hayato said honestly.</p><p>Bianchi hugged him and ruffled his hair. She had to do some thinking and talk with Reborn before they left the island.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Reborn, Fon, Verde and surprisingly Skull were alone and talking. Reborn started with threats only to feel a chill go down his spine and Verde hissed at him, “Have you learned nothing! You’re like a little kid pulling the ponytails of the girl you like.”</p><p>“I am not a girl and I do not like arrogant bullies thinking that they are god’s gift to the rest of us.” Skull drawled.</p><p>Fon asked, “What am I missing? Clearly a lot has happened since we were last together.”</p><p>No one said anything instead Reborn had Leon transform and he showed Fon what had been going on with the video of Timoteo and Iemitsu’s haunting being the last thing played for the mini storm.</p><p>Fon looked at Reborn and asked, “Why are you courting death? From the info you’ve shown me I can clearly say that Neri-chan is very dangerous and powerful even without using his flames. How did we get here on this island in the middle of the ocean? Clearly he is not normal.” They looked at Skull who ignored them because Verde hadn’t been let in on things like Skull had.</p><p> “Ask Neri yourself.” Skull finally said, “…but never demand answers.”</p><p>“Would you mind getting him for us?” Fon asked.</p><p>Skull nodded and left the three he found Nerium and told him what was going on. “What do you want to do Sasha? Shall I prank them or put fear into their souls?” Nerium asked.</p><p>“Skull’s smile was all teeth, “How about a bit of both.” Tsuna’s intuition was warning him about the hell Reborn was about to face but he wasn’t going to help the mini hitman or even warn him. He got his phone and followed so he could record it though.</p><p>Nerium breezed into the room with his power preceding him. Tsuna was wearing Nerium’s invisibility cloak. He was laughing at the expressions on the minis faces and thankful that Neri had silenced him so others wouldn’t hear.</p><p>Nerium sat down and crossed his legs, Skull sat beside him. “Sasha said you had some questions for me.”</p><p>Fon looked worried now that those multicolored eyes were focused on him he saw Verde and Reborn move a bit away from him. “Where are we and how did we get here?”</p><p>“We are currently in my manor on my island in the south pacific and we got here by way of magic.” Nerium said and Verde scoffed.</p><p>“There is no such thing as magic.” Verde said.</p><p>“Then tell me uncle, how were you cursed into your current form though I think that the one who cursed you more than likely used runes and ambient magic near a ley line. Curses of the nature that you are under can only be transferred either at your death or when your flames are no more and then you still die. There are more things in heaven and earth, Veridian, than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Flames are connected to your soul and not your life force. My people called flames, Soul Shades. Skies were amber aspect and a Sky’s magic was gold. Head of the family was chosen by the color of our soul shade. It is supposedly impossible for a magical to have an active soul shade but I have never been normal. Also most active flame users were once squibs meaning magicals who do not have magic due to inbreeding, a family curse or being born the child of squib parents. Sasha is a squib due to a familial curse  because his ancestor pissed death off.  But that is only his line the line descended from the middle brother all went crazy and most committed suicide because they also pissed death off. My line was descended from the youngest brother and we were cursed to only have a single child but our curse no longer applies due to certain circumstances.”</p><p> “Can you prove magic is real?” Verde asked.</p><p>“Why? When you’ll just find a way to think that it is flames. Besides I already proved it when I turned you into the science chicken.” Nerium said and waved his hand and the table before them turning it into a tiger and it attacked Verde pinning him to the chair and letting drool fall on his face. Before it moved back and Nerium allowed it to roam around the room before he turned it back into a table.  Then he called Hedwig. “Hedwig is a phoenix but she is a snow phoenix.” He said as Hedwig appeared then he called, “Fawkes.” A bird of pure flames appeared and trilled a greeting.</p><p>The three minis’ mouths dropped open. Mafia composure was thrown out the window. After a lot of petting and cooing Fawkes disappeared. He was contemplating asking Fawkes to drop them off into the forbidden forest for an hour then he smirked and said, “Hedwig could you please drop them off on Mt Everest for a few minutes.” Before they could protest they disappeared via Hedwig.</p><p>“Where did you really want to send them?” Skull asked as he looked up at Nerium.</p><p>“I wanted to have them dropped off in the forbidden forest for an hour.”</p><p>“Bad Kitten.” Tsuna said and kissed his cheek as he took off the cloak and sat beside Nerium.</p><p>Hedwig returned with three frozen minis and he used his magic to thaw them out. Hedwig was laughing in his head as he saw her memories of how the minis were acting after they had been dropped off.</p><p>Tsuna took several pictures and his smile matched Nerium’s when they looked at the minis. “Now, do you need more proof?” Nerium asked sweetly.</p><p>Reborn, Fon, and Verde were blank faced as they stared at Nerium. “What abilities does your magic give you?” Reborn asked.</p><p>“I can do nearly anything. Magic is neither light nor dark, which most have forgotten and it is an intent based power but Verde wishes to know what I know about flames, right.”</p><p>Verde nodded sharply. “Well what I’ve learned is mostly through trial and error; through meditation and input from my elements because I did not have anyone to teach me. They knew the basics of what a Sky could do so I just went from there and I have never been one to adhere to the rules.”</p><p>“What did you learn?” Verde asked becoming excited.</p><p>“As Reborn probably already told you what Tsuna had done with his flames. Skies are balancers between our elements and other flame actives. We can cause disharmony whether intentionally or not; for instance when those bastards sealed Tsuna’s flames. They caused disharmony within him and because of that those around him were in disharmony. It was why he was bullied. Also by sealing his flames they sealed away part of his soul and his mind. This led to him being unable to focus, unable to remember and incoordination of all his movement. He could have died at any time from a fall or tripping over air and even suicide. The seal also damaged his body and hid that damage. It was killing him and those dying will bullets only added to the problem.” Nerium said and took a breath before speaking again. “Since the flame active people born in the mafia are arrogant they never realized that they hadn’t even scratched the surface of what flames could do. For instance Cloud flames are propagation, meaning that they can duplicate anything in essence cloud flames clone things and with enough power a strong cloud can clone people or create a cloud shell over themselves that can imitate the person they cloned for instance,” Nerium said and focused his cloud flames they covered his body and became Tsuna. There were two Tsuna’s sitting there now exactly the same. “This is a solid illusion and cannot be broken easily like mist flames and a talented cloud could even mimic his voice. The only difference is that you sense my cloud flames but I can hide them and maintain this illusion.” Nerium said and put words to action. He even let the minis touch him before he dropped the illusion. “Over the years I am sure that you have discovered other abilities that you can do what others of the same flame type cannot. Now to disharmonize things you would need to know the makeup of what you are trying to disharmonize.”</p><p>He conjured a flower and resized it so that they could see. He laid it on the table and wrapped his flames around it. They watched the flower wither and become brittle and then it became as it was before. He then transformed two books into mice and place them on the table, wrapping his flames around them and they cuddled and played then the frequency of his flames changed and the mice were fighting and became quite vicious before he turn them back into books. “That’s enough, time for dinner.” Nerium said as he stood and so did Tsuna and Skull but the other three just sat there shocked.</p><p>“You broke them.” Tsuna said.</p><p>“Nah, they’re just old and I messed with their world view.” Nerium said and Skull snickered as the door closed behind them.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>Over the rest of the holiday the minis were wary of Nerium and causing the others to watch and ask what happened then Neri and Tsuna pranked them and things went back to normal. Nerium had paint ball guns and the battle was on. Teams and groups were created and battles began all over the island. Everyone had a blast but the time to return home had come and they were taken back to Namimori like they had come.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p>When Nana opened the door to her home, she was not pleased to see her clean house in a mess that she knew could only be from Iemitsu. Her cell rang and she looked at the name and it was the king slob himself. She answered sweetly and in one breath she told him that if he ever messed up her house again that she would nail him to the wall by his balls.</p><p>Iemitsu was quiet he didn’t know what to say and decided not to return to Namimori for a while. It took a minute and he finally asked where they had been and was told on vacation. He didn’t dare ask anything else because his pitiful intuition was warning him against it. After apologizing he hung up and called Reborn who didn’t answer and his call went straight to voicemail again.</p><p>Reborn didn’t feel like talking to the idiot. He was exhausted and that was probably why Nana was being snappish and threatening Iemitsu. He suspected that it was because of Nerium and their last night there because Tsuna and Nerium were suspiciously missing.</p><p>Reborn was also realizing that Nerium was a master at saying everything yet saying nothing. Truthfully he still had no idea what Nerium was. Even if Nerium had shown him, it was still fuzzy in his mind but he was no longer alone and Verde and Fon were with him in <em>‘Wonderland’</em>. He was also very annoyed that he hadn’t been able to cause any chaos and that Nerium had taken his place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry everyone, I've tried to give this story more spacing but when I check after nothing seems to have changed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kozato Enma and his friends were not prepared for the Vongola Decimo and his guardians like he had thought. Sawada Tsunayoshi practically breathed Sky flames. His aura was welcoming but also suspicious as hell. He was kind, true but he was by no means fool-hardy. Then there was the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi had a boyfriend but not just any boyfriend but a famous supermodel boyfriend who was captivatingly gorgeous and far more dangerous than his appearance made him out to be.</p><p> They had thought about kidnapping the boyfriend at one point since he liked to wander alone at times and didn’t go to school but that plan was immediately scrapped when Julie returned with a black eye and broken fingers. He had never seen Julie so pissed and the look in his eyes had held genuine fear before he had masked it. He also refused to tell them exactly what had happened and only said that the girly boy was stronger than he looked.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Enma and his group were not deterred but they also weren’t the only ones after the Decimo, Reborn was pissed because with his stupidity Iemitsu had led the mafia to his family. Nana had been attacked and if not for Nerium she would have died along with the kids who had been out shopping at the time. He had never seen Nerium truly pissed until he was attacked in the park once again and he was alone. They all felt his power spike and it seemed as if Tsuna teleported out of class only to show up and there were bodies on the ground, non moving bodies who died screaming in fear from the looks of it and the fools that died from pleasure, Tsuna and Nerium had disappeared for two days after, held up in Nerium’s room. Everyone knew what they were doing but it seemed that Nerium had gotten a leash on his power since they didn’t feel anything. No one also dared to interrupt.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>What no one knew was that Nerium had been sharing power with Tsuna after he had drained those fools who had attacked him and they had fucked like rabbits after. When they emerged from the room no one was around so they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Then people started to come in, Reborn and Verde followed Skull in and food just appeared on the table. Reborn was the only one shocked. Reborn handed Tsuna his homework without even having to threaten his student because he knew Tsuna would do his work and it would be correct. Every time he thought about how much Nono’s seal had cost Tsuna and how much time he had wasted he got pissed. He may not act like it but he did care for his students and woe to the fools who thought to harm them.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna’s birthday party was small with only family and close friends since it was a double party because of Reborn’s birthday but Nerium had a special party for only he and Tsuna the next day which was actually Tsuna’s birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna was a blushing mess the following day but the swagger in his walk let everyone know that he had thoroughly enjoyed himself and Nerium was looking very much like a pleased kitten who got the canary and the cream.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Reborn had Tsuna’s school have a Halloween party where everyone had to wear costumes well everyone but Hibari would be wearing some type of costume.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna went over to Nerium’s since the party would be held the day before Halloween because Halloween was on a Saturday that year and a lot of students had siblings who they took trick or treating. There would also be a prize for best costume. Tsuna and Nerium would be going as the Joker and Harley Quinn from the movie Suicide Squad. Nerium used magic to change their hair colors and add the necessary tattoos. His elements and Tsuna’s were waiting when they came down stairs and their mouths dropped open. Nerium’s hair was blonde in two ponytails with the tips green. He had on short shorts, a t-shirt, a bomber jacket, and heels. He also had Harley Quinn’s bat while Tsuna had on slacks, white shirt rolled up to show off the Joker’s tattoos, a loose tie and a colorful vest with twin guns at the small of his back and his now green hair slicked back. Tsuna smiled and they saw that he had a platinum grill in his mouth. Before they even left the room Nerium told him that they would own this shit and they did. Everyone followed them out to the cars still in shock with Nerium calling Tsuna Mr. J. and their eyes trailing down Nerium’s body in short shorts but none lingered after tsuna gave them a terrifying platnium grin full of promises of pain and death.</p><p> </p><p>Nerium made sure that when he and Tsuna walked in ‘Gangsta by Kehlani’ was playing and all eyes turned to them. Tsuna couldn’t help it he laughed just like the Joker sending chills down several spines. Like Nerium said, He would own this shit but it was Nerium walking like Harley Quinn that had truly spurred the transformation  because of his desire to keep the idiots away from what was his.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn loved their costumes they were original as opposed to everyone else being superheroes, anime characters, samurai, kings and queens, princes and princesses, knights and the like. He made sure that he got plenty of pictures and video of the two. They won the contest which no one was surprised about and had a good time doing it and terrorizing the “natives” while they were at it.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The next night was Nerium’s Halloween party which he threw just to mess with Hayato and like he said he had on a sexy witch costume since it was held outside on the back of his house and for Hayato’s benefit he mounted his broom and flew off before returning and snagging the bomber and flying off again laughing at his screams. Tsuna recorded it all. From the second that Hayato saw Nerium’s costume to when he was snagged and flew off with Nerium cackling.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>After that things seemed to pick up and soon Tsuna’s graduation was closing in. Enma and his family showed their true colors by trying to kill Takeshi but it didn’t go as planned when one of Enma’s ended up wounded instead.</p><p> </p><p>Not only had Reborn been training Tsuna and his elements into the ground but Nerium’s elements kicked their asses a few times a month and none of them including Nerium used their flames in the way that they were used to.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna was also not as invested in a friendship with Enma as they had planned on but he did feel the sting of betrayal and he hadn’t liked it one bit but he was glad that Takeshi was alright and Enma’s plans hadn’t succeeded but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about Enma and his family. It felt as if someone was pulling their strings and using them for something to be later explained in the future.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Nerium took Chrome under his wing and now she was a force to be reckoned with and she as well as Chiusa and Ken lived in a guest house on Nerium’s property instead of in Kokuyo Land. Ken attacked Nerium one time only and now he had a healthy fear of the beautiful raven who could literally transform into a two hundred pound panther that nearly shredded him. Chiusa’s poisoned needles had bounced off his barrier and even when he managed to get some into Nerium they did nothing. They didn’t even slow him down and had him unconscious and writhing in pain instead.</p><p> </p><p>Mukuro watching through Chrome’s eyes and didn’t know what to think. On one hand he wanted to fight the beautiful boy but on the other hand and he would only admit it to himself in the confines of his mind but Nerium Solano scared him. Especially after he showed up in his mind and told him that he needed to organize the mess that was his mind and get his shit together because if he attacked Tsuna again or tried to claim his body that he would not like the consequences and he would trap him in his own mind until he died.</p><p> </p><p>He was released from his prison and was brought to the house that Chrome and the others stayed at and nursed back to health by Nerium’s Sun Valerian. Tsuna came to see him and talk with him. He found himself liking this Tsunayoshi and terrified of his drool worthy wife.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna’s graduation was like any other event except that the family of his heart was there to cheer him on and his friends who were graduating with him. Neither Iemitsu nor Timoteo had come and truthfully he didn’t care and was actually glad that he didn’t have to see either of them. There was a party for them at his mom’s house and the announcement of his wedding which would be taking place in a week’s time.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be a small affair and in Nerium’s back yard but they ended up with two hundred people including Nerium’s British family and friends, the Acrobaleno, Varia, Oleander and the Solano Famiglia, Shamal, Dino and his group.</p><p> </p><p>Both were wearing white kimonos despite neither being virginal which was why Tsuna’s was trimmed in orange and Nerium’s was trimmed in silvery-gold with orange fading to purple accents on the hem. They were beautiful and stunned quite a few with how right they seemed together. They glowed with happiness and love. Everyone seemed to take a piece of that happiness and warmth with them when everything was over.</p><p> </p><p>There were tears and liquor, Xanxus actually confiscated a bottle of fire whiskey like he had found his dream lover. He only needed two sips to be buzzed and a full shot had him blackout drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn also learned that Nerium was an actual British Lord in both magical and mundane worlds and had more money than he could spend in several lifetimes.</p><p> </p><p>Their honeymoon was actually in Switzerland in Nerium’s chateau located in a valley unreachable by normal means. Seven days of just them and only Sasha would be able to contact them with the special Journal but only in case of an emergency.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>“Does a group of magicals attacking us count as an emergency?” was the hastily scrawled message Sasha wrote in the journal halted all activities on the third day of their honeymoon.  They quickly put on clothes and battle armor made from basilisk hide and a very pissed off Nerium teleported them.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently both Ginny and Molly were released and had teamed up with some of Voldemort’s old crowd to finally finish him off. It was chaos when they finally arrived only for everyone to freeze several bodies dropped to the ground forever silenced as Nerium no Harry walked to the center with Tsuna at his side with a barrier over them. Some of theirs were injured due to spells that they had no knowledge of but when Harry was spotted everything ceased and he walked to the center of the conflict to see Molly and Ginny he didn’t even pause as his tessen appeared in his hand and beheaded Molly in mid speech and split Ginny in half before the curse even left her mouth which she had aimed at Tsuna and not him, then the remainder of Voldemort’s lackeys fell dead like puppets who had their strings cut, their life-force drained by one pissed off Harry Potter. Then the bodies lit on fire and turned to ash from one breath to the next. The injured were taken into the mansion and Harry was the one to take care of them. He was just thankful that none of the magicals had used the killing curse on those who had become important to him. He also fire called Madame Pomfrey who came immediately to help with what the now dead Molly and Ginny had wrought. Not that he would be telling anyone that they would no longer be around. He had learned the hard way that the best position for an enemy to be in was six feet under, especially when it came to magicals. He could have let them live but it was more than obvious that they would attempt to harm him and his again even going so far as to ally themselves with the remnants of Voldemort’s lackeys to do it.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Their honeymoon was over and Harry had to do damage control with the Japanese magical government who came calling after everything was over. He got off with a slap on the wrist since their government was more open about magic but it was the fact that the culprits were actually Voldemort’s former lackeys that had entered Japan illegally to attack him who had never caused them any problems and he had been there for over a year. Point for him because no civilian knew what had been going on or saw it and those who were involved were connected to him.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>He returned back to his home; everyone was waiting for him. Once again they were in the ball room but this time it looked like a classroom. First he thanked his elements for giving Tsuna’s a crash course in magic and what to avoid getting hit with. Then he began with a history of magic and touched on his family as he explained spells, curses and hexes and the classes he had taken while in school.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna hadn’t been wrong Hayato had become a bonafide  fanboy he even had Hedwig to bring Hagrid and a few creatures that were native to the magical world or thought to be myths.</p><p> </p><p>He even showed them his family tree that dated almost two thousand years on his paternal side and close to a thousand on his maternal.  He told them the legend of the deathly hallows and its relevance to the last Wizarding Wars in Britain and the fact that his family was the owners of the invisibility cloak from the legend. He never mentioned that he owned all three hallows. He used a pensive like a projector and showed them parts of his life at magic school and the things he got up to.</p><p> </p><p>For three days he explained and answered questions for them and the fact that they were now also under the Statue of Secrecy and its consequences for blabbing, as well as Omerta.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna’s guardians met up after their classes in magic up in Tsuna’s room to just talk with Tsuna. Who they realized had known everything all along and was not in the least surprised by what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hayato had been positively in an orgasmic trance and was just starring off into space as his mind cataloged everything that he had seen and been told.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn wasn’t far behind when he had been introduced to magical math. The mini-hitman was in a corner with a book literally sparkling with Sun flames.</p><p> </p><p>After seeing magical world’s sport, Takeshi was pouting because he wanted to play quidditch. He wanted to be a beater. Although he would slit his wrists before he said anything Hibari also wanted to be a beater. Surprisingly Ryohei just wanted to watch or be a chaser. The kids all wanted to be a seeker like Nerium.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of weeks later Harry had asked and there would be a special game at Hogwarts and any proceeds made would go to the school.  A week after he brought both families to Hogwarts to watch, in fact he would be playing along the former Gryffindor team against the older Gryffindor team which had Charlie playing as seeker. The stands were full.</p><p> </p><p>The game was on and barely lasted two hours and by the time Harry’s team won Charlie had all kinds of respect for Harry on a broom. They called the game the Gryffindor Alumni Match. Charlie invited Harry to bring them to see the Dragon reserve but Harry declined amidst the sniggers from his family only for Charlie to blush when he remembered why Harry wouldn’t be coming back to Romania. Harry’s elements also told Tsuna's elements why they would be going to Romania to see the dragons. </p><p> </p><p>“So you were slated to be the next queen of the vampire’s because their prince wanted you.” Reborn drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it!” he said glaring at the mini hitman before saying in a dejected manner, “ I was stalked the length of a continent and when we finally shook them off; Egypt had a vampire pharaoh that wanted me as his concubine and his wife was all for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s famous in the US as well even after all this time; he still has fans and stalkers.” Kegan said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and he still gets calls to model or do a commercial or video and a few movies.” Kaden added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry showed his family around the castle but he had to carry a frozen Verde who’s brain had stalled by the impossibilities being shown to him. He also made sure to take them to Room of Requirement. They had dinner in the Great Hall and Gokudera froze for a moment upon seeing the ceiling. They also spent the night in Gryffindor Towers and had breakfast before they left to return to Namimori.</p><p> </p><p>The two day trip was a welcomed break for them all and they had had fun and opened their minds up to a whole new world. Now Verde understood why when he usually said something was impossible that Nerium would look at his funny or like he was a child who understood nothing. Magic made the impossible possible. It was by no means infallible but that hardly mattered in the whole grand scheme.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Time had started to wind down for the tenth generation of the Vongola Famiglia. They knew that they would or should be going to Italy soon for the ceremony and Tsuna’s installment as the Tenth Don of Vongola. He may have accepted it but truthfully he really didn’t care about it. He was happy where he was and with the family he had made, especially with Nerium by his side.</p><p>*************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Checker Face or Kawahira was a bit disappointed that there would not be a battle to determine the next Acrobaleno because there is no doubt in his mind who the pacifiers would choose. Then again he suspected that if he even tried to curse Nerium and his group that it would backfire with Nerium being what he was he’d probably drain him dry and power the pacifiers with his (Kawahira’s) own life fore as punishment. Truthfully he was tired of the whole thing and was glad that the brats had found a way to end the cycle and him having to curse the strongest flame actives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They would be having Tsuna's inheritance ceremony in Namimori because it seems that the news had been leaked to the Italian police. Upon hearing this Nerium told Tsuna that he would have to weed out the spies and traitors before he even tried to fix the crap that the previous idiots were going to leave behind. “And whatever you do never accept it as your responsibility to take on their sins. You weren’t even a twinkle in the universe when they made those mistakes so it is not up to you to fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree but truthfully I never had any intentions of accepting their sins as my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Why do they even need to have a ceremony in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s their way of saying that they are still the biggest fish in the pond and they want to show their might despite the idiots that run Vongola. Iemitsu will probably think that I will allow him to remain in charge of CEDEF. Under him that Branch is useless and from what Reborn told me of Vongola history; Primo’s Cloud was in charge. Timoteo only put the idiot in charge to keep him out of the succession line  and when he fathered me Timoteo crippled me to keep me away as well so his children would inherit but then he like Iemitsu are useless fathers. Timoteo’s sons were murdered one after the other until I was the only one left.”</p><p> </p><p>“No matter how many times I hear it, it still pisses me off like the first time. As you know there was no one to contest against me ruling Solano. My cousins were actually very happy to have me as their boss. The only problem was another greedy idiot who wasn’t even considered but thought he should have control of Solano. He is no longer of the living. I’ve learned that following others rules for how you should live your life will only end with you suffering so I made my own rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I tell you that I love you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. My life would have been hell without you. I saw it when I had to go to the future to save this world. That Tsuna faked his death and left it to me to fix. I’m not proud of it, or the me in that time but I understood. I also killed for the first time. That Tsuna was weak. They saw him as a saint and would have turned on him if he had bloodied his hands. He knew it. Which is why I am grateful to you for reeling them in and making them see me and not an ideal. I never wanted this life but truthfully the life I was living wouldn’t have lasted long. I was so close to just giving up. I was so tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I am grateful to Reborn but also pissed at him for his treatment of you. He knew you were civilian and like with the magicals he expected you to know certain things and behave a certain way. He never understood you or really tried to. They preach change but tried to force you into a mold all the same. I love you and I’d burn them all to ash and reap their souls to see you safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know and I’d do the same, which is why I am having Reborn set up cameras to catch Timoteo’s and Iemitsu’s expressions when they learn that we are married and there isn’t a damn thing that they can do about it.”</p><p>*******</p><p>Over the week mafiosos started to arrive in Namimori. They were supposed to be allies of Vongola or the rare famiglia that Vongola saw as worthy to be invited. The Solano Famiglia were invited and stayed at Nerium’s house. Oleander was only there to see Timoteo’s reaction to Tsuna’s marriage and to stand with Nerium to keep him from killing several people. Oleander also wanted to see what his nephew would be wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear you get better looking every time I see you.” Oleander said to Neri who walked into his arms and hugged him; followed by the rest of the family, amidst many blushes and his cousins teasing Tsuna. Tsuna took it good naturedly only having to give Hayato a look to keep him from his stupid Juudaime this and Juudaime that monologue. Takeshi snickered only to be hit by Hayato. Since Nerium got a hold of him Hayato no longer calls Tsuna Juudaime in public or draw attention to Tsuna’s presence. Tsuna’s assurance that he would not be getting rid of him also helped with his attitude and him settling into his role as Tsuna’s right hand.</p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu was afraid to return home, he didn’t really know what to expect since Reborn had refused to answer his calls. He stood outside the door for five minutes before he knocked. He didn’t dare burst in like usual.</p><p>It was a good thing he hadn’t because Nana would have more than likely skewered him if he had.  Nearly being killed because Iemitsu had been careless had put even more things into perspective but it was the fact that both Lambo and I-Pin were willing to protect her as she fell apart then Nerium had blown in like a dark wind and protected them all and praising the children for protecting her until he had arrived. She was a liability and she didn’t want that to be used against those she loved so others could kill them. No, she refused. It was also Nerium who told her to stick to her strengths and when she had said she had none he looked at her like she was blind. She even surprised herself with how good she had become with knives. She still couldn’t kill but she could immobilize someone and if they happened to bleed out then it was on them for threatening her family in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Nana peeped out of the window instead of using the peep hole and saw her worthless husband on the doorstep after he knocked. She still loved him despite everything that has happened but she was no longer blinded by it or the naïve fool that he had made her. She opened the door and glared at the man. His cringe nearly made her smile but she kept her face blank as she stepped aside and let him in. he entered and looked around there were people that he didn’t know or recognized sitting at the table. He felt uncomfortable but forced a smile regardless as Nana introduced him. Conversation resumed about nonessential things as he left the kitchen and went to Nana’s room. That’s when he saw the picture of Tsuna’s wedding. He froze and picked up the photo and left the room to confront Nana, guests be damned.</p><p> </p><p>With narrowed eyes and smile showing far too many teeth Nana said blithely that yes Tsuna was happily married to his husband and it had been a beautiful ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>All he heard was the word husband and he blew up, “No son of mine will be married to another man.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are too late and you have no say so in whom Tsuna chooses to love. Nor will you interfere, Iemitsu.” Nana said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“My son should have married a woman not some no name fag who looks like a girl!” Iemitsu yelled only to miss seeing the two women move and soon found himself with a gun beneath his chin and a blade at his crotch. The glowing purple and yellow eyes of the two women who had been sitting quietly at the table had him frozen in the middle of his own house. “If you so much as twitch what little brains you have will be splattered over Nana-san’s clean kitchen.” Haran growled.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you say such a despicable thing about our lord, you braying jackass.” Zoya hissed from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“No stop.” Nana said. Iemitsu relaxed which was a mistake. “If anybody’s going to neuter the bastard, it’ll be me.” Nana said and grabbed Iemitsu by the ear and snatched him down to look her in the eye. You weren’t listening like always but what else should I expect from someone who abandoned his family and led killers to us without a second thought. What should I expect from a man who has done nothing but lie and the vows of his own marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>Through all of this neither the gun nor the blade wavered as the three woman glared murder at Iemitsu. This was the scene that Tsuna and Nerium walked in on. Reborn was immediately recording Iemitsu’s predicament.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough Haran, Zoya.” Nerium said. Everyone froze and weapons were removed but not put away as even Nana released Iemitsu.</p><p>Reborn had always known that Iemitsu was a fool but he hadn’t thought that he was a stupid fool to say, “Tuna-fishie don’t worry papa will free you from that <strong>thing’s</strong> grasp.” Iemitsu said directing a sneer at Nerium who only raised an eyebrow at the idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“No one saw Tsuna move but the hole where the door used to be was a dead giveaway that something had happened. Tsuna was already in HDW mode and he didn’t give Iemitsu a chance to regroup as he beat his ass into the ground. Tsuna might be a light weight but the weight of his flames was nothing to sniff at as rage filled glowing orange eyes bore into those of his sperm donor. It was Nerium who pulled him off Iemitsu. Still having not learned his lesson, Iemitsu attacked Nerium only to be brought up short. Nerium waved his hand and Iemitsu was immediately planted into a crater formed from his own body. Before he blacked out he saw Tsuna’s husband with an orange purple outlined flame on his head and glowing silver eyes glaring down on him.</p><p> </p><p>Basil and Tumeric got out of the car that they had been waiting in and stared down at their stupid boss before calling an ambulance. Iemitsu ended up with a concussion a broken jaw and several hairline fractures plus two broken ribs for being an idiot. When he woke Timoteo was beside him. He had been filled in on the fact that Tsuna was married to a male but not just any male but to Nerium Solano. He didn’t like it either but he had been more tactful about it. He had also realized that even thinking of doing anything about it would cause more harm and make enemies where they didn’t need. It seems that neither he nor Iemitsu had known anything about the relationship between Tsuna and Nerium. Not even Reborn had informed him but he read the report Reborn handed him along with him ending his contract since Tsuna was his Sky. “From the report I recently got from Reborn apparently Solano was the one to remove Tsunayoshi’s seal completely and heal the damaged that the seal caused to his mind, body and soul. They began dating shortly after with both Nana-san’s and Reborn’s blessing nearly two years ago and were married a month ago when Tsunayoshi finished high school. We were not invited to the wedding nor were we informed. Solano is actually a very rich British lord in his own right before you throw in the fact that he is the future don of the Solano Famiglia. We cannot protest this openly or we run the risk of creating powerful enemies.”</p><p> </p><p>What Timoteo didn’t notice was that any interference from either him, Iemitsu or their allies and they would go missing. They also didn’t realize that they were no longer necessary to Tsuna’s reign as Decimo.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you expect me to accept that my son was bewitched and married another boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to accept it but you will do nothing openly to antagonize either Tsunayoshi or Solano. Apparently there has been a lot we have missed. We can separate them gradually and introduce Tsunayoshi to the right kind of women.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try it and I’ll kill you both. You do not own me and if you think you do then I’d sooner raze Vongola to the ground and salt the earth. I do not need you, either of you. Did you think I was as fickle in my life as Iemitsu? I am no one’s puppet. Isn’t it enough that you two bastards made my life hell and nearly killed me? You, Timoteo sealed my soul away and sent me into dissonance and you Iemitsu, a spineless coward who loved Famiglia over family. You don’t know me but I know you two very well. It is why I came here and what do I find; you two assholes plotting to ruin my life once again. You still haven’t learned your lesson.” Tsuna said coldly as the weight of his flames felt as if they were sucking all the oxygen from the room.</p><p> </p><p>“But Tuna fish, you’ve been bewitched…” Iemitsu trailed off because Tsuna was laughing but it was cold and promised pain if Iemitsu continued speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“I double fucking dare you to finish maligning Nerium in my presence or mother will be a widow.” Tsuna said as he leveled glowing orange eyes on Iemitsu. Timoteo twitched and there was just a gun in Tsuna’s hand, rock steady pointed at the old man. “Don’t even fucking attempt it old man, my mind is my own and will always be. Nerium has not bewitched me. You may have met him once but you do not know him and I can assure you if I had allowed it you both would be pushing up daisies with everyone thinking it was accidental.”</p><p> </p><p>As those words left Tsuna’s mouth another power rolled in and stole the breath from their lungs as Nerium just appeared with a blade at Iemitsu’s throat. Nerium’s face was blank but his eyes were alive and Timoteo saw their deaths clearly. “You should thank Tsuna he has stayed my hand several times and with each action you prove that he would be better off without you in his life.” Said that hypnotically mesmerizing voice that still haunted Timoteo, after his one and only meeting with the young man.”</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu shuddered and the blade scraped his throat making him bleed but the blade never moved. “What do you want?” Timoteo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone is like you besides you don’t have anything that I could ever want. Vongola belongs to Tsuna and is his to do with as he wishes. I’ve never wanted power but it keeps being given to me without contention and before you insult me by offering money; know that I am richer than you could ever imagine. You do not understand because neither of you know love and we will not be playing by your or the mafia’s rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“You preach about wanting change but you don’t really want anything to change, too bad. By birth and blood Vongola is mine I do not need any ceremony; nor do I give two shits about what your allies will think. They will accept it as they have everything else.” Tsuna said as Nerium made his way back to his side and they left the room taking with them their power not caring that both Timoteo and Iemitsu passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn who had been watching came out of his hiding spot face just as cold as Tsuna’s and Nerium’s when he looked at the two men who were just coming to. He could have killed them as well but he was just watching them and said nothing until they noticed his not so mere presence before he spoke, “Either you didn’t read my last report or you are ignoring it. I specifically warned you not to attempt interference in their lives. There are over twenty other people which are tied to them collectively and any of them would gleefully murder the both of you without a second thought and half of them are the guardians of the Vongola Decimo’s guardians. Are you blind or just stupid? Tsuna would allow Vongola to fall into ruin before he leaves Nerium. They have harmonized and in case you haven’t noticed Nerium Solano is a Cloudy-Sky who sees Tsuna as his, so by all means continue to antagonize him. I raised Tsuna to be strong and independent after you two fucked him up by sealing his Sky and then you blamed him for not measuring up to your ideal. I was there when Solano removed that damned seal. Shamal had even assessed the damage, which I might add that your seal blocked. It would have eventually killed him in a few years. It was a miracle that he made it to the age he had since your seal cost loss of motor control and left his mind in a constant fog. Then let’s not forget the bullying. Those ass holes would have killed him because he was making them fall in dissonance as well. Nerium Solano enlightened me to some characteristics of Sky flames that not even Vongola knew. Even animals were affected by Tsuna’s seal it was why those dogs always attacked him. <em>‘And the fact that his inner animal is more than likely a cat of some kind.’</em> Reborn thought but continued on, “Nerium showed your meeting with him at Solano, Daniella would have loved him.” Reborn said with a fond smile remembering the woman. “Solano has no designs on ruling Vongola. It makes me sick that you seem to think Tsuna so weak as to be led around by his cock. <em>‘Though he is where Nerium is concerned.’</em> Reborn thought and didn’t blame Tsuna one bit. “It pisses me off that you would think that I would allow it. You have been warned there will be no second chances if you continue this route but I am curious why you are against this relationship? Think carefully before you answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is wrong; men are supposed to marry women. My son was supposed to marry a girl like his mother.” Iemitsu began and was frozen in place as a bullet scraped his cheek purposely.</p><p> </p><p>“That little bitch that you were banking on him falling in love with threatened to expose him to the police. She never cared for Tsuna and only liked him because he made her feel good about herself. Nerium took care of her she has no memories of Vongola. Besides she was mentally unstable like you made Nana which was why she never protected Tsuna as she should have but Nerium healed her as well. The thing that pisses me off more than anything was the fact that you sent me here with false information.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing we do or say will change this and any attempt to change this will result in our loss and possible death at the hands of Tsunayoshi, his guardians or Solano and his guardians.” Nono began.</p><p> </p><p>“No there are far more people than just the obvious. Varia was at the wedding; Acrobaleno will stand with them and so many more. You’ve lost just accept it and move on. Iemitsu will also be retiring once Tsuna is officially Decimo it is his choice whether his retirement is permanent.” Reborn said and walked out.</p><p> </p><p>Timoteo snorted and started to laugh ignoring Iemitsu. They had wanted change and a strong leader but also a puppet to continue their goals. What they got was totally unexpected. True he had only met Solano’s Decimo only one but that was enough for him to get his measure but he had ignored his initial assessment. Reborn was right his mother would have adored Nerium Solano and would have been proud of Tsunayoshi.</p><p> </p><p>“But I am his father.” Iemitsu wailed breaking Timoteo out of his revere.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t see you as such Iemitsu.” Nono said <em>‘and it’s partially my fault but it ultimately lies with you.’</em> Nono thought. “We’ve made so many mistakes and our handling of Tsunayoshi is a major one.” He added solemnly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timoteo had ordered Iemitsu to leave Tsuna and Nerium alone. It was sad that the man didn’t think that Tsuna would kill him if he got out of line. Nono wasn’t as blind as Iemitsu, he knew that Tsuna did not like them and didn’t trust them. He also saw the appeal of Nerium Solano and not all of it was on a base level.  No one could deny that Nerium Solano was not beautiful. He was also powerful and if you had done business with him then you would know that he was cunning. His overall physical looks gave the appearance of someone weak and easily biddable which was so far from the truth it was laughable.</p><p> </p><p>“Well played Ollie.” Timoteo said into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems you are under some mistaken assumptions Timmy. They were already dating when I met Neri.” Oleander said over the phone but thought, <em>‘I was informed of his existence because your heir wanted mine.’</em></p><p> </p><p>“I see. Tsunayoshi’s father does not approve.”</p><p> </p><p>“That matters little, since they are already married and harmonized; to interfere now would only drive Tsuna further away. Iemitsu’s fantasy has long not been applicable to his family. What the two of you did to Tsuna was wrong. Those pitiful excuses he gives about wanting to protect him and keep him out of the mafia at the cost of his life and happiness is moot since he is now Vongola’s Decimo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know and I regret sealing him but…”</p><p> </p><p>“You just didn’t want him claiming what you felt belonged to your children but don’t you realize Tsuna was always meant to be Decimo. I know you saw and felt it when you first met him. He looks more like he could be Primo’s son than Iemitsu’s. It takes more than just donating sperm to be a father. He abandoned his family on the pretense of protecting them; while admirable in theory, he did not follow through and actually protect them. The protections he left were more than useless. They watched while his son was abused by those around him and did nothing. Tsuna is not just angry for being abandoned he is angry because Iemitsu lied and betrayed him and his mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are right but what about your heir?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you feel that their relationship is wrong and what about children?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. it’s not wrong and not really that different before you judge you should have gotten to know them and don’t think they haven’t realized that you want a puppet leader though you preached about change and even if you do want change what about Iemitsu he probably thinks that he would be ruling Vongola through Tsuna since you effectively cheated him out of it by making him head of CEDEF which he is shit at.” Oleander said and hung up. He was done talking.</p><p> </p><p>Timoteo had a lot to think about as he sat in his room with his guardians hovering and Coyote mumbling about Solano seducing the Decimo. He realized the only thing that he could do was to accept it because there was no changing it. He also thought back on the fact that Tsunayoshi beat Iemitsu bad enough that he had to be hospitalized for the injuries and the fool still thought that Tsuna wouldn’t kill him.</p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu was a mafia man through and through. He wasn’t necessarily religious but he thought that men married women and not other boys. He would have to be blind not to see Solano’s appeal but <em>he just didn’t want his son to be a fag. The mafia was not kind to fags. Besides how can the head of Vongola be a fag. He would have accepted it more if they had kept it secret like it should be and Tsuna married a nice biddable girl like the other fags had but no he had to marry the boy and ruin Vongola’s image.</em></p><p> </p><p>What Iemitsu seems to have forgotten was that Vongola’s image was already crap and he had contributed greatly to it with his stupidity. He had also forgotten that his son was raised civilian and didn’t give a damn about Vongola and would be changing things to suit him and his family whether the old heads approved or not. Vongola was also not a democracy and they were criminals and criminals didn’t follow the rules or the norm. That being the case then they should have sent someone other than Reborn to train Tsuna since Reborn is an independent creature and didn’t even bow down to Vongola even though he worked for them upon occasion but that was just because they paid well and they were the #1 famiglia.</p><p>********</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu once again returned home after he was let out of the hospital. Only Bianchi was there this time while the kids had all left and would be staying over to Nerium’s while Iemitsu was there. Nana said nothing as he came in and sat to the table but Bianchi got up and left. She respected Nerium and Tsuna's love and hoped to one day have someone who loved her as much as the two loved each other. Nana still said nothing even though she was well aware that Iemitsu was watching her.</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu cleared his throat, he just couldn’t leave well enough alone so he said, “How could you let our son marry another boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Iemitsu, I guess I placed Tsuna's happiness above what others felt was the right for <strong>his</strong> life. Nerium loves Tsuna and makes him happy. Why would I force him into a loveless marriage to some trollop who only liked him because he stroked her ego? Since you have forced him into a life of crime I felt that places his life into danger on a daily basis, he’s damned lucky that Nerium has his back.” Nana said and proceeded to cut up meat with unnecessary force.</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu swallowed had seeing how the knife flashed quickly and skillfully. “Do you know what they will say about him or what they will call him?”</p><p> </p><p>“You and I both know that is not what concerns you, Iemitsu your concern is for what they will say and think about you or Vongola as it has always been. Unlike you I prioritize Tsuna's happiness over what others think because people are fickle. You speak like his relationship with Nerium should be hidden like you hid us away on the pretense of protecting us after you allowed your boss to cripple our son and you made me an absent minded fool that lived in a fantasy world while my son suffered alone. Do not come here pretending to be his father when you don’t know him or what he has been through. Do not come to me with your new fatherly concerns when they have been absent for years.” Nana said and turned around to stare Iemitsu in the eyes so he’d know that she was serious.</p><p> </p><p>Iemitsu swallowed thickly, he turned away first. <em>He knew she was right but it didn’t matter they were his family and he was the man and should be listened to regardless of if he only came home sparingly. He took care of them and paid for everything she didn’t have to work like a woman was supposed to and Tsuna was his son and should listen to him and do as he says without question.</em> He thought as his fist clenched. “So that little bitch has turned you against me as well. Why can’t you see how disgusting it is for two boys to be together? If I kill him then everything will go back to how it should be.” Iemitsu said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Nana was afraid. She realized that this was the real Iemitsu, the one that he kept hidden. Despite knowing that she couldn’t; no wouldn’t let him destroy Tsuna's happiness, again. She moved and he was on her in moments. He grabbed her by the throat and hissed with dead eyes, “Where do you think you are going? Do you think that I would allow you to warn him that his days are numbered my sweet, sweet Nana-chan.” Iemitsu cooed, “it’s time you performed your wifely duties.” He growled and dragged her off to their room and threw her on the bed. He then destroyed the pictures of Tsuna's wedding before ripping her clothes off all the while ignoring her struggles and refusals. In his haste to dominate Nana he had forgotten about Bianchi. Iemitsu might be an idiot but he was still strong. He dodged Bianchi’s poison cooking and shot her. It wasn’t fatal but she was out of the way. With her last strength before she blacked out Bianchi called Reborn and said two words, “Help. Iemitsu.”</p><p>*******</p><p>Tsuna and Nerium were out the door before Reborn, who knew that he would not be able to catch them since Nerium teleported them directly into the Sawada house. Nana screamed <strong>NO</strong> and they heard the sound of flesh on flesh. Tsuna told Nerium to take care of Bianchi who was unconscious and bleeding from a bullet to the stomach. He kicked open the door only to see a sight that he would never forget. His father was raping his mother. The sight froze him but in an instant as Iemitsu finished and was turning to face him. He had attacked Iemitsu in a blind rage.</p><p> </p><p>This time Iemitsu didn’t take his ass whipping he fought back. He might have been physically stronger than Tsuna but Tsuna had more power and thanks to Nerium he could use it very effectively. Tsuna actually had the upper hand until Nerium appeared in the room and helped Nana. In a renewed rage Iemitsu knocked Tsuna threw the wall and turned his rage on Nerium. He shot at Nerium inadvertently shooting Nana in the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>When Nana’s blood splattered on Nerium all hell broke loose. Nana disappeared out side the room and with a wave of his hand Iemitsu was frozen in place and silenced. No matter how he struggled he couldn’t move. Nerium’s eyes began to glow silver and his staff appeared in his hand not that he needed it to deal with the filth that was Sawada Iemitsu but he needed it for his control because he was beyond pissed. Swords appeared out of thin air and Iemitsu found himself impaled on the wall spread eagle with swords through his arms legs, feet, two senbon through his balls and a stiletto through his cock. Nerium floated in front of the man and let him see his death in his eyes but instead of killing him he crushed his mind before leaving him and retrieving Tsuna who took one look at Iemitsu and walked out behind Nerium to tend to his mother and Bianchi. Nerium called Hedwig after he removed the bullets from the two women and allowed Hedwig to cry on their wounds before Hedwig teleported them all back to Nerium’s house.</p><p>*******</p><p>Reborn had just arrived by way of Leon helicopter and followed the destruction only to find Iemitsu pinned to a wall and bleeding out with empty eyes. Nothing vital was actually pierced but even he recognized the state Iemitsu was in. his mind was gone.  He called a mafia ambulance to come get the fool then he called Nono. “I warned you. I don’t know what happened here but there is blood and Iemitsu is pinned to the wall naked; he’s alive, barely but his mind is gone.” Reborn hung up and left just as the medics came in to remove Iemitsu. He headed back to Nerium’s to find out just what in the hell happened. <em>‘All that’s missing is the blooming oleander in his mouth and his internal organs are still inside his body. Iemitsu is permanently retired.’ </em>Reborn thought.</p><p>*******</p><p>The EMT removed the swords and they disappeared like they had never been. Iemitsu didn’t even make a sound as his body slumped into the arms of the EMT. He was placed on a stretcher and carried out by the time they got into the ambulance the wounds had even vanished. There was nothing to examine as several IV’s were hooked up to Iemitsu who was unresponsive. If not for the blood on his body and his empty eyes Iemitsu looked fine. Once they reached the hospital they took him to get an x-ray and found nothing. So they cleaned him up and put him in a room and wrote up a report for Nono when he arrived.</p><p>*******</p><p>Nono arrived at the hospital and was told by the EMT that treated Iemitsu what happened and the fact that there was nothing physically wrong with Iemitsu and even after the CAT scan there was nothing wrong with his brain but it was as if he was just gone. He was alive and missing some fluids.</p><p>*******</p><p>Reborn arrived back to Nerium’s and went in search of the couple he found Gokudera and Yamamoto sitting beside an unconscious Bianchi’s bedside. He asked what happened and was told that Iemitsu had shot Bianchi. He cursed in several languages before he went in search of Tsuna and found him and Nerium sitting beside an unconscious Nana’s bedside. Tsuna's face had a haunted look as Nerium held his hand and his face was blank. Reborn opened his mouth to ask but he was silenced with a look out of glowing silver eyes. Nerium kissed Tsuna on the cheek and stood. He floated Reborn out of the room and into another sitting room that he had not been aware of. Reborn was sat on the chair in front of Nerium. He didn’t have to ask as Nerium began talking, “When we arrived we heard Nana scream no and found Bianchi first. She was shot in the stomach. I removed the bullet and healed her the best I could to stabilize her so she wouldn’t bleed out then Tsuna went into his parent’s room and froze. That bastard was raping her. He had beat her up and Tsuna lost it. That worthless body of shit attacked Tsuna shouting some bullshit about him being his father and how Tsuna will do as he says. I went in to get Nana out of harm’s way; Iemitsu lost it and knocked Tsuna through the wall and then shot at me but the bullet hit Nana in the shoulder. So I pinned him to the wall and crushed his mind. He’ll live but no one’s home and the wounds I gave him as well as the swords will disappear once remove and there will be no proof other than what they saw. Despite what he did I didn’t kill him but I wished I had.” He stared Reborn in the eye to let him know that he was serious. “Do you want to know why he did what he did? He did all that because in his mind he is the perfect father and husband. But since neither Nana nor Tsuna were listening to him and doing as he said he blamed me for turning his family against him and had resolved to rape and kill me so he could reclaim his family. He planned to have Tsuna watch him as he did and it to break him so he would be just a figurehead with him as the shadow boss of all of Vongola but in his soul he was jealous that Tsuna had the guts to love and marry me when he had not with his former lover. He only married Nana to father a child that he considered worthless. He never loved them they were only a means to an end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell Tsuna?” Reborn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did. I would not have Tsuna thinking that this was his fault when the fault clearly lies with Iemitsu and his lies.” Nerium told him.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn nodded as a whiskey laced espresso appeared on the table for him and a cup of tea for Nerium. When Nerium finished he tea he left and returned to Tsuna's side to watch over Nana.</p><p>*******</p><p>Skull and Verde soon joined him and he told them what Nerium had told him.</p><p> </p><p>“So Iemitsu is a vegetable?” Verde asked to clarify.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He didn’t use his flames. The only flames I sensed were Tsuna's and Iemitsu’s. even if he said he did it there is no proof and the next to attack him or Tsuna will not be let off so easily.” Reborn said and looked to a quiet Skull.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Skull asked looking at Reborn.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have anything to say?” Reborn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He got off easy. Neri could have trapped him in his mind and made him suffer over and over for years holding him to this life always on the brink of death.” Skull said then added. “You have no idea what he could have done with how pissed he was when they came back with both Nana and Bianchi injured.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes he had lapsed into hissing and even I could feel the power rolling off him that wasn’t flames.” Verde said with a pinched look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Neri can talk to snakes and reptiles and they listen to him.” Skull told them.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn stared at him, “So all the times that I was conversing with Leon and he was smirking; he knew what I was saying.”</p><p> </p><p>Skull tilted his head cutely and said. “Yes. Don’t you remember when Neri said that he doesn’t want power but it is either offered or given to him? Did you just think that it was about him ruling over a group? Well it’s not. He is the first magical sky to be born in a millennia that went active.”</p><p> </p><p>Reborn was in shock because that was exactly what he had thought. Verde as well neither had any idea that it was meant literally. “Just how powerful is Nerium?” Reborn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know but we’ve only seen glimpses. My guess is that if we are lakes then Neri is the ocean.” Skull said then added, “If he were to release all his restraints at once he could kill us all. He can also share power. Haven’t you noticed that Tsuna's power has doubled?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Reborn growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Neri shares power with Tsuna and us to an extent. He could drain us all with a touch. Don’t you remember when you were unable to do anything for yourself for a week and could barely move?”</p><p> </p><p>Reborn fought off the shiver that wanted to wrack his body. That time had been the best and worst since he had been transformed into a toddler; a pleasure so sharp that it had been pain. He hadn’t thought that his toddler body was capable of cumming but that time when Nerium had brushed his cheek so gently. Reborn shook off the memory and pouted.</p><p>*******</p><p>“Iemitsu, you fool. What did you do?” Nono asked the empty body on the bed that was just staring off into space. He had had his mist enter Iemitsu’s mind and was told that there was nothing there and that Iemitsu might as well be dead. Nono left. There was nothing he or anybody could do for Iemitsu now. He called Reborn who answered on the third ring. “Do you know what happened?” he asked the mini hitman.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. The idiota raped and beat his wife, shot Bianchi and tried to shoot Solano but shot Nana instead. He fought Tsuna as well.” Reborn answered.</p><p> </p><p>Nono cursed in his head at Iemitsu and his stupidity even after he had ordered him to leave it alone; before he asked, “But what happened to him why is he like this? The doctors say that there is nothing wrong with him or his mind but he is just a shell.”</p><p> </p><p>“His current state is the consequences of his actions.” Reborn said, voice void of all emotion and empty like Iemitsu and hung up. He had warned them. In fact he, Tsuna and Nerium had warned them.</p><p> </p><p>Nono informed Lal Mirch about Iemitsu’s condition and put her temporally in charge of the CEDEF. She said nothing as if she knew who had done it or at least suspected it would happen.</p><p>*******</p><p>Nana stayed away from all men except for Tsuna and Nerium. She even stayed away from the minis. Nana was mostly in the company of Nerium’s female elements. They all knew what had happened and everyone was now living with Nerium that had lived at the Sawada house.</p><p> </p><p>Gokudera had become over protective of Bianchi and would growl and glare at any fool who came within two feet of her. if he could he would kill Iemitsu for the haunted look left in his sister's eyes.</p><p>*******</p><p>Nerium even informed his elves that if Nana wanted to cook to allow it because of what she had been through but he would talk to her to let her know that she could only do it every once in a while or she would upset his staff by taking their work away from them. Nerium explained it to Nana and she agreed because he told her what a house elf was and he did not want them unhappy because they were ecstatic with all the people that they could take care of now.</p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>All the guests had arrived and they couldn’t hold off any longer. The date was set and everything was moving along. Tsuna with Reborn on his head, along with Hayato and Takeshi went to see Timoteo. They were admitted by Nono’s storm who glared disdainfully at them. Tsuna looked at the man with a blank face and raised eyebrow. He felt Hayato bristle but he subsided when Tsuna’s sky caressed his flames to let him know that he was fine but in his mind he thought that the old man was being rather childish and pompous. Then he smiled, reminiscent of Nerium when he was about to be very vindictive. The three with Tsuna shivered and Reborn even moved to sit on Yamamoto’s shoulder. Tsuna’s Boss aura slammed into the back of Nono’s guardian as he watched the old man falter in his step then breezed by him with his guardians in tow. He was well aware what this meeting was about.</p><p> </p><p>He sat across from Timoteo with Hayato and Takeshi standing behind him and Reborn sitting beside him. He said nothing just stared at Timoteo waiting for the man to speak not offering a single word of greeting since Timoteo was the one to call him for a meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn said nothing as well and just watched the proceedings with an amused expression on his face. <em>‘Poor Timmy had no idea who he was messing with.’ </em>Reborn thought as the Ninth Vongola Don opened his mouth to speak. <em>‘I hope that he doesn’t start off talking or asking about Iemitsu. I love chaos but old Timmy may not survive the shit storm.’</em> Reborn tried to will Nono not to bring up Iemitsu at all. And for the first few minutes he didn’t just talking about the upcoming ceremony and Reborn nearly relaxed but he couldn’t shake the feeling of upcoming doom. Timoteo opened his mouth and asked what happened with Iemitsu. Reborn threw up his hands very unlike himself and moved from beside Tsuna to back out Yamamoto’s shoulder as Yamamoto and Gokudera moved away from their Sky to the farthest corner in the room.</p><p> </p><p>There was no big blow up which made it all the more frightening as the weight of Tsuna’s flames and aura saturated the room. The only change was the fact that his eyes were now orange and glowing with suppressed fury. His voice was low and sharp when he spoke coldly, “Never mention that bastard’s name in my presence or you won’t like the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>Nono guardians opened his mouth to speak up about the disrespect that he was showing Nono but a look from Tsuna had his teeth clanking shut with an audible snap and Tsuna turned his burning eyes back on Timoteo and said, “Nerium is also not another topic up for your perusal. Be glad that I am even still taking over the famiglia that ruined most of my life. Things will change of that you can be sure.” Tsuna stood and walked out with his elements following taking his blistering and heavy power with him. Once he was gone those in the room breathed heavily as if they had been drowning or suffocating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Tsuna was meeting with Vongola ninth Nerium decided to visit and harass Iemitsu. He just appeared in the room and looked down at Iemitsu and smiled showing fanged teeth. “I know you can hear me you worthless bag of shit. Did you think that I would allow you to get off so easily for what you did to my Tsuna and Nana? I have trapped you in your mind you can see and hear but you cannot communicate nor can anyone find your consciousness. For the rest of your life till you die naturally or someone murders you; you will remain trapped unable to move or even speak.” He smiled again as he heard Iemitsu curse him. “It didn’t have to be this way but then you are a liar and a hypocrite. A useless man and not even worthy of the title father; and when your time is at an end I will be the one to reap your soul and send it to hell.” Nerium whispered and disappeared as the door opened. The room had only Iemitsu and he was still staring blankly and emptily at nothing but on the inside he was screaming to be heard. He was already in hell as far as he was concerned and there was nothing anyone could do to help him and he didn’t deserve it for what he had done to his family.</p><p>*******</p><p>When Tsuna returned and went in search of Nerium he found him in bed naked and waiting. Tsuna's clothes vanished and he was crawling on the bed towards Nerium before his actions even processed in his mind. Once he was between Nerium’s legs he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up keeping his neck at an angle just so he could lick and bite it, marking him as his.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done kitten?” Tsuna asked his voice husky with need and lust.</p><p> </p><p>Nerium looked at him with glowing eyes and licked his lips, “Nothing that needs mentioning.” Nerium said and flipped Tsuna over onto his back and sat astride him. He rocked and Tsuna moaned. He was in a playful mood and Tsuna would rise to the challenge as he well knew he would. His fangs extended and he bit Tsuna who became harder if possible. He never thought that sex might kill him but what a way to go being buried between Neri’s thighs. He thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You should know that I would never kill you beloved. Now, Fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p>Tsuna was exhausted when Nerium finally let him leave their room but he was very pleased with being able to last and still able to move after everything. He also suspected that a lot has changed within him since that first time when Nerium had truly awakened and what his heats would be like. He stood staring off into space and shuddered at the very thought and couldn’t believe that he had gotten hard. It took a moment for him to will away his hardness before he found his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna wasn’t aware of how much that he had physically and mentally changed but his elements were, as well as those that formerly knew him. He had a sexiness that he hadn’t possessed before. He was also confident and assured of his place.</p><p> </p><p>Nana stared at her son as he walked towards her and she had never been more proud of the man that he had become. She was also very happy that he was nothing like Iemitsu. There was nothing of Iemitsu in Tsuna.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p>He was nothing like the unsure fourteen year old that he had met back when he had first sent Reborn.  Timoteo sat and stared as he sipped his wine. The Tsunayoshi that had recently left his rooms was not to be taken lightly, despite his angelic appearance. Then there was Nerium Solano. He had not been prepared for the boy who was now Tsunayoshi’s spouse; a beauty beyond compare, a powerful captivating Cloudy-Sky that was more than likely responsible for Iemitsu’s current condition. Iemitsu’s condition terrified him if he was honest with himself. ‘<em>To be physically in the world but to have his mind gone.’</em> Timoteo shuddered. He might suspect but there was no proof and even if he had it there was nothing that he could do about it since Tsuna had shown his allegiance to his spouse above Vongola.</p><p>*******</p><p>The night had finally arrived and Tsuna looked at the suit that he had to wear and wanted to shred the thing. He did not want to wear white but it was another Vongola tradition, along with the cape that he could do without. He looked over to his husband who had more clothes than he would ever wear and knew that he was going to mess with the traditionalists. He had immediately vetoed the red suit with the sheer pants and long coat. He knew that he was a possessive man and he wanted Nerium to be covered completely. He may not be able to do anything about his white suit but he sure as hell was going to pick Nerium’s outfit or at the least have input on what he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Nerium ended up wearing a white knee length coat with silver and diamond accents white pants a silver silk shirt with winged collar untucked beneath a red and silver checkered vest and a platinum choker in the shape of a panther to match the panther shaped earrings in his ears his hair was pulled up with curls framing his face with diamond and ruby tipped silver hair pins. He pouted because this was so not what he had been planning to wear but Tsuna had gotten all possessive and jealous. This was the most conservative outfit that he had worn to a party. Tsuna eventually caved and Nerium changed clothes happily. Leaving the color scheme that Tsuna wanted him in, he dressed in reverse steam punk suit but he had on silver and white stripped shorts, a short waist white jacket with silver accents and tails and white buckled at the knee socks, the red and silver checkered vest over a silver silk shirt with a lace collar and a panther pin and lace cuffs. He pinned a mini white fedora with a silver band tilted at an angle. Red low heeled buckled shoes and his staff became his cane. The outfit was all Nerium. Even though he was showing some skin it wasn’t as much as the red suit would have been. Tsuna even liked it and knew that he would never be able to pull some like that off and it was so Nerium.</p><p>He was not happy that Nerium would arrive after him but at least Oleander would be with him and would keep the vultures away. Skull was dressed similar to Nerium but he was wear amethyst, silver and black. Verde wore a black suit with an emerald shirt like Nerium’s other male elements while the females wore gowns that matched their elements. It was a fact that Nerium and his looked more like models than mafia but that was only an illusion because they were deadly and had more weapons on them than any would think.</p><p> </p><p>Oleander was not disappointed by what Nerium was wearing. He actually loved how his nephew dressed and acted. It was a breath of fresh air for the mafia. He smiled and offered his arm to his heir and led him to the limo with the family following.  He was also not disappointed by the looks that they received when they arrived and walked in.  All eyes were on the Solano Famiglia especially Nerium who walked in, many mouths dropped open. His power preceded him and froze many an old timer in place. He didn’t even spare them a glance as a path opened up towards Tsuna and his guardians without contest and only a look from Nerium. Oleander made his way to stand beside Timoteo as Nerium and his elements gave Tsuna and his elements gifts. Nerium even kissed Tsuna on the lips before he collected Oleander and moved off to the side. The shocked whisper that followed that action were ignored as the ceremony began. Nerium was bored out of his mind. Just as Timoteo Vongola’s long winded speech was winding down there was an explosion and the mafia big shots acted like normal humans and screamed and ran around, well most of them had except for a few. Solano Famiglia hadn’t moved since a barrier surrounded them, protecting them. when the smoke cleared Nerium was at Tsuna's side.</p><p> </p><p>Oleander and the rest of the family were port keyed out as Nerium’s elements moved to their lord’s side with Tsuna and his, on the other side as they waited to see what would be happening next. Some stupid no name mafia group was Timoteo’s first thought and he was right.</p><p> </p><p>The Pesca Famiglia had attacked the inheritance ceremony to kill Tsuna but they were defeated by Tsuna and his guardians before they even realized that they were outclassed. On Nono’s order the ceremony was cancelled and he attempts to separate Tsuna from Nerium but it did not work as Skull latched on to Nerium and Reborn was already sitting on Tsuna's head. The four stared at Nono like he was stupid for even suggesting that Tsuna leave Nerium. Timoteo had the grace to look chastised as the couple and the two minis were led away but not before their family were given orders.</p><p> </p><p>They left with Timoteo and his guardians to the secret hideout. Nerium gave Tsuna a look and Tsuna nodded, they would have been safer at Nerium’s than where they were currently. Even Reborn on Tsuna's head looked like he wanted to say the same thing. Skull's face was as blank as Nerium’s. Tsuna left Nerium in their shared room while he and Reborn talked over <em>‘Vongola Business’</em> with Timoteo. Five minutes in and Tsuna was lamenting the fact that he would rather be buried inside Nerium than talking with Timoteo. When they were finally let go from the discussion Tsuna had a headache. He took off his clothes and saw Nerium had had Hedwig bring them an overnight bag. He could also feel the ward over the room there were also Reborn and Skull in the room. “How long do you think that they are planning to keep us here?” Nerium asked Tsuna.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows, they think that they are protecting us.” Answered Tsuna.</p><p> </p><p>“Old men always think that they are so cleaver; we would have been safer at our house.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll leave tomorrow regardless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Nerium said and handed Reborn a pair of pajamas and told him to bathe with Tsuna because they were staying in one room. “No argument Re-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Reborn attempted to glare at the new name but ended up pouting instead as Skull snickered.</p><p>*******</p><p>Morning came and they went down for breakfast but no one had cooked so Nerium took it upon himself to cook breakfast. Tsuna, Reborn and Sasha sat patiently waiting and talking while Nerium cooked. They were all dressed casually except Reborn who only wore suits. Nerium had just placed the food on the table when Timoteo and his people came in and saw the spread on the table. Reborn and Skull were in magically modified chairs so that they could sit on their own to the table. Tsuna was at the head of the table with Nerium now sitting at his right and Reborn on his left with Skull beside Nerium. Nono sat at the other end and his people sat accordingly before the empty plates that had been placed on the table. Nerium placed food on Tsuna's, Reborn and Skull’s plate as well as his. His hair was in a top not with curls framing his face.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting things pleasant Nono greeted them and they returned it. He loaded food onto his plate as his people did the same. The first bite had him in shock because it was delicious. There were three different kinds of pancakes, sausage, bacon, toast, eggs, orange juice, water, coffee and tea to choose from and he tried a little of everything. There was a bit of light conversations; mostly about how good the food was.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you for your compliments on my cooking.” Nerium said in a sultry voice and Nono and his people froze. Their expressions were hilarious because Reborn, Tsuna and Skull hadn’t even paused in their eating. Reborn and Skull were even arguing over the last sausage which Nerium speared with his fork and put on his plate. They had the nerve to pout and Tsuna laughed because he got the last piece of bacon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush you two, I’ll cook lunch when we get home.” Nerium said as he watched two of Timoteo’s guardians fight for the last pancake which Nono claimed and again complimented Nerium on his cooking.</p><p>********</p><p> </p><p>They left the ‘safe’ house after breakfast against Timoteo’s wishes and disappeared before his eyes. They arrived back at Nerium’s house to see chaos. Nerium released his power and everyone froze. “What the hell is going on here?” Nerium asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your house has been destroyed, Tsuna-sama.” Hayato spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Tsuna asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone set it ablaze and much of it was destroyed; especially your room.” Gokudera said.</p><p> </p><p>“Was anyone hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, since everyone is now here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Its fine then as long as no one was hurt.” Tsuna said. “But did you check to see if anything was stolen and is there a way to trace who started the fire?” he added.</p><p> </p><p>In the end after discussing everything Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Reborn went to the Sawada house while Nerium visited Oleander to tell him what was going on.They didn’t find anything but Tsuna's intuition was blaring and just after they exited, the house exploded injuring them and when Tsuna fell Nerium appeared like an avenging angel ready for battle. He summoned Hedwig and took them all back to his house where his elements tended to the others but he attended Tsuna.</p><p> </p><p>To say Nerium was pissed would be an understatement and when he found out who tried to kill his Tsuna they would wish that they had never been born.</p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>As days passed they would be doing the ceremony again. There weren’t as many people as before and like last time the ceremony was interrupted but this time by the Simon famiglia.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Enma.” Tsuna said pleasantly not the least bit intimidated or surprised by the show of force. “Why have you come this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings Tsunayoshi, we’ve come for the SIN and for your life.” Enma said just as pleasantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Really and I suppose you thought that I would hand both over to you without contest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all I was hoping that you will fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It belongs to me Vongola stole it.” Enma said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really and where is the proof since I was told that it was left by Vongola Primo for future generations.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not need proof!” Enma screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone has been whispering in your ear.” Nerium said with glowing eyes his power barely restrained as a very feline like smile rested on his full lips.</p><p> </p><p>All of the Simon Famiglia shuddered at hearing his voice lazy with power. They watched him warily as he turned towards Tsuna and asked could he kill them?</p><p> </p><p>All fighting had stopped when Nerium spoke and for the first time someone outside to Nerium’s elements and Tsuna's felt the bite of his power. He was drinking down their <span class="u">lust</span> for battle.</p><p> </p><p>“No love. This is something that I must do.” Tsuna told Nerium sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, we have your back Tsuna-luv.” Nerium said and kissed him sharing the power that was practically offering itself to him before moving behind Tsuna and his guardians.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna turned to face Enma with his guardians and smiled the same smile that Nerium had worn. “You should thank me or you and yours would already be dead.” Tsuna said lazily as his own power rose and infused his voice while bringing the power of his guardians to mix with his as Tsuna leveled sunset orange eyes on Enma and his group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unbeknownst to Vongola; Enma already had the real SIN despite Nono thinking that it was safely hidden away and before his fight with Tsuna began he took it out of his pocket and let a few drops fall onto his rings and the rings of those in his group. Their power grew but their flames were different from everyone else since they had the flames of the Earth. Earth and Sky clashed with devastating results as the guests that had come escaped to safety rather than watch the confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>Nerium and his elements did not interfere but watched and kept track of everything that was going on. He noticed that Enma and his group were not really aiming for Tsuna and his, but for their rings; they were secondary. He communicated this fact to Tsuna who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that the Vongola rings were a bit sentient but couldn’t really do anything else but after Enma had let the blood in that vial drip on his own ring and those of his group perhaps in their stupidity Vongola had kept a secret that should have been made known to Tsuna from the beginning. “old people.” Nerium growled and glared at Timoteo before he tuned back in to the fight.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna and his guardians were not making it easy for Enma and his group despite the power boost that they had had. Things changed though when Tsuna put Enma through a wall it was like the deep breath before the plunge and whatever restraints that they had been using were released.</p><p> </p><p>In the end Tsuna was the last one standing against Enma and his famiglia, his ring also long broken but he was stronger than they had anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>Enma was pissed, Sawada was still standing and fighting against them to protect his famiglia but even he knew that his friends wouldn’t dare kill Sawada because of Solano who was watching everyone and would kill them all despite looking so very weak. He was not aware that Sawada had married Solano but when Julie said something about taking Solano for his own the shit hit the fan. Sawada would have killed Julie if he hadn’t gotten the Decimo off him and it was not as easy as he made it look. They were bruised and bleeding and more injured than they would have liked so when Julie stole Sawada’s Mist they retreated or risk themselves being killed by Solano who looked in the direction that Julie had disappeared as if he knew exactly where he had taken the girl who was unconscious from her fight. She was also stronger than they had thought she would be and quite vicious as well.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re being controlled and lied to. There was something attached to the one who had taken Chrome. It felt like possession.” Nerium spoke into the silence, just before an old man showed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you track them?” Tsuna asked his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I know exactly where they are and I’ve activated the protection barrier so Chrome will not come to any harm besides she is in the perfect place to get all the info we will need and then I will send Hedwig to retrieve her.” Nerium told them with glowing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, they don’t suspect anything. Inform Chrome; Mukuro.” Tsuna said and looked to his other Mist with his own eyes glowing sunset orange.</p><p> </p><p>“Was this part of your plan? Mukuro asked concerned for Chrome.</p><p> </p><p>“No I would rather they had left my family alone and they will pay for this transgression even if they are being controlled. It is more to this.” Tsuna said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you will need these young Decimo.” The old man who had introduced himself as Talbot, said to Tsuna and his guardians.</p><p> </p><p>“And what are you offering?” Tsuna asked looking at the old man who smiled serenely at him.</p><p> </p><p>“These are your replacement rings but they are vastly different you will need to send your most powerful flame into them to awaken the souls within and you will only have one chance do not fail them or they will die.” Talbot said and passed out the rings.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna saw Nerium’s eyes glitter at the mention of souls and shivered. Talbot had better be prepared when this is over he said and centered himself not only did he send his most powerful flame but his will to protect that which was precious to him and his love for his family. Their rings lit up almost simultaneously and animal spirits were born from their spirits, flames and their souls. As the cubs settled into the arms of their wielders Nerium turned to the old man who while blindfolded was looking directly at him as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very powerful and dangerous. You also know what I did don’t you?” he asked Nerium into the silence that had followed the awakening of what Nerium would classify as their soul animal spirits. “You also do not need a ring to bring your animal forth but yours is very different because you can become that which dwells in your soul. You are also balance child of light, shadow, death, life and magic. Decimo has chosen well when he claimed you as his.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he did, wizard but i still want a ring too?” Nerium  pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“You already have enough young Lord and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You speak as if you know who I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not you but I recognize your your power, Primo loved one of your line before they were forced apart and he was given to another that did not suit him.” Talbot said cryptically and then added, “He was also a shadowed child but he did not have your power or even half of your abilities.”</p><p> </p><p>Nono was finally noticed because he asked Talbot “What do you mean by what you just said?”</p><p> </p><p>“Primo had a male lover of this child’s line. Do not think I have not heard about you and that idiot Iemitsu trying to force them apart Timoteo. You are very lucky that they haven’t destroyed this world because of your stupidity. The gods have blessed their union and no mere mortal can break the ties that bind them.” they didn’t know how it was possible for a blind man to glare at the ninth Vongola Don but Talbot managed it before he turned back to Tsuna and Nerium and said, “After this ordeal is over I will bring the device Nicolas helped to create. He is very fond of you.”</p><p>“Do all old people know one another?” Nerium asked and Talbot laughed not in the least offended about being called old.</p><p> </p><p>“For as long as we have been around it is hard not to know those of great age. Thank you little one for saving them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Talbot left after his work was done and Timoteo stood off to the side feeling chastised; before they left as well.</p><p> </p><p>Timoteo went to see Iemitsu even knowing that there would be no response he told the man what Talbot had told him and vented over his stupidity and not listening to him before leaving.</p><p>*******</p><p>Three days later Tsuna and his famiglia appeared on the Simon’s island and Chrome immediately appeared beside them courtesy of Hedwig much to the shock of Enma and his friends. Nerium and his elements stayed on the ship and waited for the end of the confrontation. They also watched what was happening because of the camera that Reborn had with him.</p><p> </p><p>It was brutal but none had died and some of the fights ended in a draw but things were over and Nerium used Hedwig to appear and captured Damon Spade’s soul in a magical urn as punishment for all the trouble he had wrought because of his inability to just let it go and move on.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna dropped to the ground unconscious and found himself before the former bosses of Vongola and silenced them with a look as he approached Primo who he realized that he greatly resembled. “I will not take on Vongola’s sins because it is their burdens to bear and my husband would kick my ass.” He said quite cheerfully then added, “He might even be annoyed that you are lingering on this plane.”</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of him, Nerium appeared within Tsuna's mindscape and glared at the former bosses of Vongola and preceded to rip them a new one for their stupidity and greed and he turned to Daniella and asked her why she didn’t spank Timoteo’s ass more when he was a child then he turned to Primo and punched him in the stomach for creating something good and leaving it to greedy fools to continue. None of the Dons wanted to challenge the petite raven headed beauty so they kept quiet and didn’t even protest being called greedy fools.</p><p> </p><p>Daniella was cackling, she loved the little spit fire and told Tsuna so she also asked that he summon her so that she could rip Timoteo a new one once Tsuna told them how he had suffered because Iemitsu allowed Timoteo to seal his flames which was essentially a part of his soul.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna does not have to summon you Daniella I can do it now.” Nerium told her and all the former Dons of Vongola and Tsuna shivered at the matching grins that Nerium and Daniella wore. They almost felt sorry for old Timmy.</p><p> </p><p>Primo stared at the raven his heir was married to and since he was connected to Tsuna now he knew what he knew he could only stare wide eyed at the male. Nerium left first  as Tsuna talked more with the former Dons  but left when the males began to leer at the thought of his Nerium.</p><p> </p><p>Nerium waited until everyone was back on the ship before he summoned Daniella. He stood before Timoteo and stared the man in the eyes before his eyes turned black and Daniella was there in the flesh. He left her with an open mouthed and shocked Timoteo and his guardians wearing a shit eating grin as the door closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He had brought her forth at the height of her power in her prime and she really did kick their collective asses before breezing out and finding Nerium who told her that she had three days then she would go back. She spent the entire trip talking with Nerium whom she liked very much.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn looked over at Daniella and Nerium then thought to himself, <em>‘I have never been afraid of anyone in my life but he scares me on a level that is above the norm and I am so jealous that he isn’t mine.’</em></p><p>As if hearing his thoughts Tsuna looked over at Reborn with narrowed eyes and the mini hitman cursed Vongola intuition.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn then left and checked on Timoteo and his guardians only to find them all unconscious and beaten up. He closed the door and laughed walking away whistling.</p><p> </p><p>Daniella had also been told of Iemitsu’s fate because of what he had done to his own wife. Then Nerium showed her the memory and she looked at him and said, “I like you more and more little one. If my own son had been a better father then my grandsons would be alive now.” then she spotted Reborn and asked him what the hell happened to him. The mini hitman pouted but told her that he was an Acrobaleno.</p><p>*******</p><p>In her heart of hearts Daniella wished that she could stay if for no other reason than to watch how things would turn out but she had lived her life and she would have to be content with this time and hope for the best where her family was concerned. The Decimo had chosen well for a life partner. She met Nerium’s eyes and he said, “Thank you Lady Vongola for your kind thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>She gaped at the cheeky little hellion before scowling and then laughing and thought. <em>‘Oh yes, Tsunayoshi had chosen very well.’</em></p><p>*******</p><p>While in the ring Primo agreed whole heartedly as he rubbed his stomach while glancing at the others who were still feeling the sting of the current ‘Lady’ Vongola’s tongue lashing. He started to laugh and couldn’t stop. He laughed so hard that he hiccuped.</p><p>*******</p><p>They arrived back in Namimori and brought Daniella with them to Nerium’s house. Tsuna was officially Vongola Decimo and they would be leaving for Italy within the week for a visit while Timoteo continued to clean up the messes that he had made.</p><p> </p><p>They informed Nana about what had happened before Tsuna dragged Nerium off to their bed. He threw his love onto the bed and was on him before Nerium straightened out removing his clothes. He didn’t give Nerium any time to cast the spells before the house was drowning in Sky flames and Nerium’s power.  Only the kids and Nana were spared not even Daniella who was in a corporeal body was spared.  Nana took the children and vacated the house and went to <em>Takesushi.</em> All the adults were writhing on the floor including the minis. When things finally calmed and Nerium’s barriers went up it took half an hour before anyone was able to move. Daniella was the first to speak, “What the hell was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone glared at the ceiling where they knew Tsuna and Nerium were. It was Reborn who took Daniella to another room and once they had drinks he told her about Nerium. He had never seen the Dona at a loss for words. Once she found her voice after several tries she asked, “Did Timoteo and Iemitsu know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No and at the rate they are going Nerium will be pregnant before the year is out. We’re all on pins and needles for when Nerium goes into heat, if it’s anything like his awakening no matter the distance whoever is connected to them will be caught and fed on.” Reborn said pouring a thimble full of fire whiskey into his espresso ignoring the amused look on Daniella’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just jealous because that is a level of chaos not even you can accomplish.” Daniella said and watched Reborn pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually that is a level of chaos that I fear. What you felt was just a taste what he did to me after something I did had me unable to take care of myself for nearly two weeks. Nerium does not need sex to cause whatever in the hell he does. He can do it with a touch or a look. You drown from a pleasure so sharp its painful and he feeds off that lust; hell he can feed off of battle lust. He says that he doesn’t ask for it because most offer it to him. He also shares the power he gains with Tsuna. When I first met Tsuna his eyes were chocolate brown in color and his hair was an equally dark brown with orange highlights. Tsuna's now has light brown hair that is mostly orange and his eyes are the color of warm honey with an orange ring. He was already a strong sky but when he bonded to Nerium he became exceptional.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Nerium?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nerium has always been beyond exceptional, so much so that it is frightening with how much power he has.” Reborn began and told her about those who had gone missing and those who he suspected that Nerium had killed.</p><p> </p><p>“What is he? Even I know he isn’t human.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. He’s some kind of succubus or elf. He walked on a battle field and killed over a dozen enemies with a wave of his hand they dropped like dead flies, then their bodies lit on fire and burned to ash in seconds without leaving a trace. Not even the grass was singed. Daniella they passed from this life to the next without knowing what had happened to them. Only Tsuna truly knows what he is and how powerful he really is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he magical?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, the magicals caused quite a mess during World War II, but I didn’t think any of them could be flame active.”</p><p> </p><p>“They can’t, Nerium is an anomaly. His real name is Hadrian Potter and he is a British lord and the Solano heir. He is royalty Daniella and from very old money.”</p><p> </p><p>Daniella sucked in a breath from hearing the name Potter. Their was a ripple through her body as she said in awe, “Tsunayoshi bagged a Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Explain…” Reborn demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“First off Potters have always been nobility and exceedingly powerful. I knew his grandparents. He’s a lot like his grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black. She was a rare beauty from the Black family who are as old as the Potter family.” she began but was cut off by Reborn.</p><p> </p><p>“He is heir to the Black family as well. I’ve met his dear godfather Sirius Black III.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he handsome? I do recall that the Blacks were beautiful people but batshit crazy.” Daniella said. “Truthfully the Blacks behaved more like mafia but it was the Potter family that was scarier.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because they didn’t look the type that would gut you and dance on your entrails and they had a penchant for making people go missing but always had an iron clad alibi. You’d only know they did it if they told it and by then if you learned the truth you would already be missing as well Blacks on the other hand would poison you in a room full of people and watch you die and call for a doctor all the while knowing that you had no hope. Even if you saw them do it  no one would believe you if you told.”</p><p> </p><p>“That explains so much about Nerium.” Reborn said with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that Potters and Blacks were natural born assassins.”</p><p> </p><p>“His grandmother on his mother’s side was Solano and Oleander gave him the heir ship without anyone contesting it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Timoteo and Iemitsu were against their union! I should go kick his ass again. So what happened to Iemitsu?”</p><p> </p><p>“The lights are on but nobody’s home. He is nothing but a shell. He raped his wife, attacked Tsuna and tried to kill Nerium. When I found him, he was alive and bleeding out pinned to a wall with blades stuck in various parts of his body including his his man bits but when the blades were removed they disappeared and so did the wounds made. There isn’t a mark on him. All he does is stare off into space. Timmy’s Mist said that he couldn’t find his consciousness but I think Neri locked him in his mind so that he could see and hear but never interact again as punishment; he’ll live dying slowly or until someone kills him while screaming in his mind but no one will hear him.” Reborn said and shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“The Black in him pinned him to the wall but the Potter in him destroyed his mind so he would suffer for years before someone puts him out of his misery. You all know he did it but none will take action against him for it or they lose Tsunayoshi and Iemitsu's condition can be explained away as a type of trauma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nono doesn’t know he did it. He suspects but has no proof and I only know because he told me.” Reborn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then never betray him or you might go missing and return with your mind altered since Tsunayoshi is fond of you.” Daniella said seriously. “Now tell me about Tsunayoshi.”</p><p> </p><p>So Reborn told her about what had happened and all Tsuna had gone thru since he was fourteen. Ending with Nerium being the one to completely remove the seal Timoteo placed on him and healing him because of all the damage that the seal had unknowingly caused. He also told her about what Nono did to Xanxus only to later learn that it was a misunderstanding because Nono wouldn’t listen when Xanxus had tried to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the more you tell me the more I want to kill my own son for his stupidity. He has caused so much harm to the family.” Daniella said glaring into space while thinking about ringing Timoteo’s neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update.<br/>I'm not happy with this chapter but i need it to move forward.<br/>I hope you still like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Daniella was still out Timoteo stayed far away from Tsuna and his family, he also didn’t dare approach Solano since his mother had taken a liking to the boy and would maim him from her grave if he interfered any further in their lives he was quite sure that she would haunt him even after she returned to the other side. With a heart full of fear he and his returned back to Italy to finish cleaning up their messes before Tsuna would come to take over as he should.</p><p>*******</p><p>Tsuna and Nerium disappeared for a vacation after Daniella was returned to the other side. Nerium had gone into heat for three days it had come on so suddenly that there had been no time to prepare. After the three day escapade they slept for a week.</p><p>*******</p><p>Nerium was unable to put up his usual glamour and he had morning sickness immediately after he woke up and if Tsuna even brushed up against him he found himself knocked into a wall by a pissed off Nerium. Hedwig had to bring Tsuna after she had dropped Nerium off. Tsuna wasn’t positive but he suspected that Nerium was pregnant and not at all pleased to be so.</p><p> </p><p>In fact any male in the vicinity was at risk of being slammed into a wall or the floor. Poor Mukuro and Hibari had been in another one of their brawls and had destroyed something in Nerium’s house. Everything even time seemed to freeze and  all they could do was blink before the two were implanted into a crater and were unconscious for two days.</p><p> </p><p>Nerium’s own guardians were not spared either; the twins were arguing which was rare but found themselves buried in the garden side by side with only their heads above ground and Nerium watering them like they were going to sprout from the ground like dandelions.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn was the next victim, he was chasing Skull who was still ignoring him but surprisingly Skull had not been attacked by Nerium and could even be near him without reprisals. Nerium had frozen Reborn in place and floated him away. No one was brave enough to interfere. Reborn wasn’t telling what happened but he disappeared for a week. Colonnello came to see what happened since Reborn had apparently been on Mafia Island and being all loud. None of them thought that Nerium could or even knew how to use a gun poor Colonnello was shot seven times not with bullets but with prank spells. He had polka dot tentacles, gills and was punted by Nerium into the ocean. When he arrived back on Mafia Island he had to remain in the ocean lest he be shot for being a monster rising from the ocean depths. He also had to fight off the sharks that perpetually surround Mafia Island that were treating him like a delicacy for their main course for two days when he finally crawled on land Reborn showed him no sympathy. Reborn also ignored the haunted look on Colonnello’s face since it matched his. Tsuna called and asked if Colonnello was alright and to tell Reborn that “Nerium is possibly pregnant and Sirius said that he would calm down in about a month since he is proving to be a lot like his mother and that there was nothing  that could induce him to come near Nerium at this time in fact he said not to call him until after the baby’s born because Nerium’s father ended up with antlers when his mother went into labor because of the pain and he ended up completely bald for a month and nothing he did grew his hair back. He wished me luck and laughed at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tough shit, Decimo. I won’t be back until a month then.” Reborn said and hung up.</p><p>*******</p><p>Tsuna was crying and even his own mother had no sympathy for him since she was also quite pregnant and hating men right now. Lambo was spanked only once and now he is a model child. Hayato was living with Takeshi and his father out of fear Ryohei could only speak in whispers now. The twins actually sprouted flowers and had moved into a hotel hiding in fear. Ken was hairless and squeaky clean. Nerium’s storm and rain joined the twins after they had every inch of their bodies tarred and feathered. Verde had relocated to Mafia Island with a snake attached to his butt after he was chased around his lab by a giant snake that tried to eat him. Fon arrived three days later with a monkey tail and ears wearing a tight vest, baggy pants, and a little hat. He looked like the monkey version of Aladdin. He was not shown any sympathy either. “What the hell is going on?” Fon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nerium’s pregnant and hating men right now. Sirius says he’ll calm down in a month but it’s closer to two months.” Skull said with Hedwig on his shoulder who was obviously laughing at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you even here?” Reborn asked not willing to push his luck or he was positive Hedwig would bring him to Nerium.</p><p> </p><p>“To bring Tsuna and the others.” Skull answered and looked behind him Tsuna was the only one not looking terrified, even Nerium’s guardians were looking afraid. The females turned on them, glowing eyes and all.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why aren’t you?” Verde asked Skull who had the grace to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“I share that ability since I am the last of my line. It’s so the line will not die out.” Skull said and blushed.</p><p>“What’s wrong with Tsuna?” Reborn asked after he filed that bit of info away for later to think about.</p><p> </p><p>“Neri told him that he wouldn’t be getting any for a while to teach him a lesson in restraint. He sort of shut down since he is so whipped.” Skull giggled and his eyes started to glow so Hedwig immediately took him back. Once he was gone the others seemed to wake and take a breath even Tsuna.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama and Neri are terrifying..” Tsuna said into the silence and those who came with him nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Estraneo has nothing on Lady Vongola.” Mukuro shuddered only to have Ken and Chiusa nod in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I never knew that there was a carnivore that I would fear. I was proven wrong.” Kyoya said and shuddered looking at his bitten off tonfa.</p><p> </p><p>Ryohei whispered extreme with wide eyes full of fear.</p><p>*******</p><p>Bakuran showed up three days later, his hair turned to marshmallows and he was wearing a marshmallow suit and he was twitching then he started to cry, saying he was so afraid as the story poured out how he went to visit Tsuna and got snatched into hell and how now he knew why, that any world where that Tsuna married Nerium or Hadrian Potter or any variation, that that world’s Bakuran was a model person if he was even alive.</p><p> </p><p>It began with a snicker and then laughter as they laughed at Bakuran and his elements whose hair and clothes had been turned into edible sweets of some kind. Even his females had not been spared. Bakuran pouted, he hadn’t said anything about other Bakurans that helped Voldemort kill Potter or that Potter’s path diverged with ‘help’ to remain unaware of the mafia and that his flames were a part of his magic. But this Potter was something else and more powerful so he had gone to see Tsuna to figure out what was different about this Potter. He had felt his souls and all those in the other world’s quake when those mesmerizing eyes landed on him. The only reason he even escaped was because of his female guardians. Potter was well aware of who he was and what he could do.</p><p>*******</p><p>Before his eyes Tsunayoshi disappeared and remained gone for an hour only to return looking drained and exhausted. Gokudera ushered him into a chair and he sat rather gingerly. Reborn snickered and Tsuna glared but it was weak since his cheeks were pink. “It was good wasn’t it?” Reborn said and Tsuna's face turned red.</p><p> </p><p>Then Nerium appeared and they drowned as Nerium fed on the whole island. All business was stopped for the whole day only Tsuna had been spared. They woke in stages and only those with Sun or Cloud flames were able to move. Reborn glared at Tsuna who had showered and was drinking tea and eating a slice of strawberry cake. Tsuna turned and smirked at Reborn. “Nerium’s having twins and he’s not really able to shield.” Tsuna said into the silence as if that answered some unasked question and for Reborn he had. The hitman paled and with trembling hands Reborn was on the phone making plans to disappear for the duration of Nerium’s pregnancy. He hadn’t warned a soul. The only other people he knew that he would at least be safe hiding with was Nerium’s godfather so by the end of the day he was on his way to England not knowing that he would really wouldn't be safe.</p><p> </p><p>Colonnello kicked everybody off the island after he learned what happened and Tsuna and the rest ended up in Italy much to Nono’s shock. They had been there a week when Tsuna disappeared for an hour but this time Nerium brought him back. Vongola, Varia, CEDEF and Solano were out for half a day.</p><p> </p><p>Nono looked at Tsuna once he got on his feet. Tsuna was once again the only one not affected and asked , “What the hell was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Neri’s having twins and he is hungry.” Tsuna answered.</p><p> </p><p>Xanxus kicked in the door and growled out, “You better explain more mini boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna pursed his lips but it was Reborn who walked in having escaped having his energy drained who said, “Tsuna married a succubus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neri is not a succubus, he just has needs and where the hell have you been hiding?” Tsuna said.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know and he is a succubus. He feeds on lust.” Reborn growled as all eyes turned towards Tsuna who was pouting.</p><p> </p><p>A very pregnant Nerium waddled out of the shadows shocking them without any of his glamours and sat in Tsuna's lap. “I knew I missed your delicious energy Reborn.”</p><p> </p><p>Reborn shuddered at the sound of Nerium’s voice and tried to run but he was frozen in place and was floated towards Nerium. Nerium  didn’t drain the famous hitman of energy but blood and gave him a blood replenisher potion before kissing Tsuna and waddling back into the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>No one said anything for a full ten minutes, and then a recovered Reborn said, “He bit me!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna had nearly made it out of the room when he was tackled by Xanxus. He was tied to a chair by Leon rope so he wouldn’t attempt to burn through it. “No wonder you are so whipped.” Xanxus said out of breath from trying to hold Tsuna who had kicked him off before Reborn wrapped his Leon rope around him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna was ignoring them as he was surrounded by his elements as well. “Yes Tsuna what kind of kinky things have you been up to?” Takeshi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not important right now.” Reborn began, and then asked, “What is Nerium?”</p><p> </p><p>“My wife.” Tsuna said cheekily and Reborn whacked him with a slipper he pulled out of nowhere. Tsuna winced.</p><p> </p><p>“He has more abilities that just seem to pop up when he is in need.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t just pop up, he’s always had them you’ve just never seen him use them. Why are you not questioning Verde? He is related to Nerium.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t know any more than he does.” Verde said in an annoyed tone as he paused in his writing then added, “Besides, Skull knows more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then ask his godfather.” Tsuna grumped.</p><p> </p><p>“I did but Lord Black was afraid of what would happen if Nerium got word of him blabbing and I don’t blame him. The only one safe to ask is you.” Reborn threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine but if Nerium gets mad at me I will make you all suffer.” Tsuna began and glared at all of them with orange eyes. “Nerium is a hybrid of several beings. His family is old and not everything in his lineage was human. Because he was blessed by certain beings things awakened. Don’t you remember his elements telling you that the prince of vampires wanted him as his queen. That wasn’t just because of his looks. Nerium eats I guess you could say drinks or absorbs all types of lusts, blood and power. He can do things that most only dream of. He brought Daniella back for three days.”</p><p> </p><p>At those words Nono twitched and said, “What!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna just looked at him and turned back to Reborn and continued. “Nerium is magic made flesh. His normal has never been what others’ normal was he just stopped fighting against trying to fit in everybody else’s box. He can kill with just a thought do you really want to be on his bad side?”</p><p> </p><p>Reborn knew that Tsuna only said what he already knew but it was the way he said it that made Reborn think. Things started clicking into place in his head and the more he realized he paled. “I never wanted power but it seemed to love me.” Reborn mumbled the words Nerium had said once upon a time. “Some of his control on those abilities has loosened as well as his morals because he’s pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and he needs more energy because he’s having twins and they are developing rapidly. Mom still has seven months before my siblings are due. Nerium has three months at most before he gives birth. He can’t be stressed because he is already at risk being somewhat male.” Tsuna said as Leon released him and he called for Hedwig who appeared and whisked him away back to Nerium’s side.</p><p>*******</p><p>When he arrived in their room Nerium was laying on his side and Tsuna took off his clothes and slid in behind him and pulled him into the curve of his body just holding his most precious one until after the twins were born and then he would have three followed by his mother and soon to be siblings then his elements and friends. He was happy and it was mostly thanks to Nerium. His palm splayed on Nerium’s stomach and that was how he fell asleep. Nerium hadn’t been asleep when Tsuna had come in because he wanted to know what he was going to do because he could feel what he was feeling through their bond and he practically melted when Tsuna's palm splayed on his distended stomach and his flames wrapped around him. <strong><em>‘Love’.</em></strong> He had always known that Tsuna loved him and felt that love through his words and actions before but never like this. He would have turned over and kissed his beloved but their children were kicking Tsuna's palm and swinging on his ribs. They were always more active when Tsuna was near as if saying look at me papa. He tried to sleep but it was no use and he rolled over onto his back and magically propped himself up without waking Tsuna  while he ran his fingers through Tsuna's wild hair. It was incredibly soft and fluffy. He smiled and tried to relax or more accurately will their children to relax and sleep so he could rest some.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time publishing anything...i hope it's good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>